The Baddest Female
by BeibiEXOl
Summary: "Mari kita lihat sampai kapan anak polos sepertimu menyukaiku"-luhan.-Bad Girl- / Hunhan (All EXO Couple Here)/GS for All UKE!
1. Chapter 1

**Hi! Author muncul lagi dengan ff terbaru padahal from another galaxy belum selesai juga x_x yaah, author cuman pengen ngerame'in akun author yang sepi. Dan tenang, semua ff author tetap dilanjutkan. Karena emang author jarang fast up, supaya reader yg lain gak bosan. Silahkan membaca ff ini .. Muehehe**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Main Cast : **

**-Oh Sehun : 16 th (1 shs)**

**-Kim Luhan : 18 th (3 shs)**

**Other cast 1**

**-Byun Baekhyun : 18 th (girl)**

**-Park Chanyeol : 17 th (boy)**

**-Hwang Zitao : 16 th (girl)**

**-Wu Yi Fan : 18 th (boy)**

**-Kim Xiumin / Minseok : 18 th (girl)**

**-Kim Chen / Jongdae : 18 th (boy)**

**-Do kyungsoo : 17 th (girl)**

**-Kim Kai / Jongin : 16 th (boy)**

**-Kim Suho / Joonmyeon : 18 th (boy)**

**-Zhang Lay / Yixing : 18 th (girl)**

**Other cast 2**

**-Kim heechul : Ibu Luhan **

**-Oh Kibum : Ibu Sehun**

**-Oh Kyuhyun : Ayah Sehun**

**-Oh Sungmin : Ibu tiri Sehun **

**-Do Ryeowook dan Do yesung : Ortu Kyungsoo**

**(Ortu yang lain belum ditentukan, bisa ngasih pendapat di kolom review mungkin. Terutama baekhyun 'masih bimbang nin')**

**Ff ini 50 persen terinspirasi dari film 'Dirty Girl' yang dibintangii idola fav aku 'Juno Temple' jadi bagi yang udah nonton jangan heran kesamaan karakter, dan beberapa kalimat ne.**

**Cast lainnya akan bermunculan beriringan dengan berlanjutnya ff ini**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-The Baddest Female-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hi, nama ku Lu-han atau lebih tepatnya Kim luhan. Dan aku seorang bad girl. Yaah .. Seperti itulah orang mengatakan tentangku. Aku sekolah di Bell's International High School. Dan ini tahun ke2 aku senior high school disini. Aku pindahan dari california.

"Aahgg .. Shit aaaahhh"

"Eghh .. Kau-enghh sangathh mengairahkannemm luuhhh hhannhh"

"Ahhh enghhhyhh"

Ah? Kalian pasti bertanya-tanya?

Yap, aku sedang bercinta. Disini, dijok mobil kris.

.

.

.

Siswa-siswi BHS memandang aneh mobil yang terus bergerak itu. Ada yang mencibir, ada yang ketakutan, ada yang kagum.

Semua mengulum senyum melewati mobil mewah milik Kris Wu itu.

Terkecuali seorang yeoja bersurai coklat gold yang memandang geram dibawah pohon dekat mobil laknat itu terparkir.

Hwang Zi Tao.

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan disana nona panda!" Panggil suara berat diseberangnya bersebelahan dengan mobil Kris. Kumpulan anak basket ada disana.

Kris, Chanyeol, Chen dan Kai. Mereka salah satu anggota inti tim basket. Yang pastinya digemari seluruh anak bell's.

Tao berdecak sebal dan melenggang pergi sebelum melempar batu besar kemobil sport putih itu.

Beberapa saat seorang yeoja cantik, berkulit putih langsat, mata rusa nan indah, rambut pirang caramel yang sedikit ikal berantakan. Seragam yang tidak terpasang pada tempatnya dan jangan lupakan dasi yang masih berantakan. Ia keluar dari mobil sambil membenarkan segaramnya.

Luhan.

Yap dia si primadona bell's.

**'I've heard it said that this here... this here's a man's world. And some girls, they believe it. Primpin' and fussin' and holdin' out, hoping a boy will look her way. They don't know they got the power. As for me... I'm not that kind of girl. I'M ON TOP. Which begs the question... if the girl's on top, well... who's the one getting screwed?... So if it's a man's world, God wouldn't have made me..'**

Kris berjalan keluar mobilnya sedikit sulit sambil memperbaiki celananya.

"Lu! Pastikan jumat malam kau hadir, dan ah .. Damn your so freakin' hot baby" ucap kris dengan wajah masih lemah setelah ia mencapai klimaks dimobil barunya itu.

Luhan hanya melambaikan tangannya santai melenggang ke-kelasnya.

Paha mulusnya terekspos karena mininya rok yang ia pakai.

Srett

Dengan santai ia menurunkan roknya sedikit agar lebih rapi.

"Hay luhan~"

"Hai babe, kau sangat cantik hari ini"

"luhan"

Sebagian wanita berdecak sebal karena para namja hanya menatap -luhan-

BRUK!

"Ugh~" luhan memperbaiki brazer sekolahnya santai saat yeoja yang lebih tinggi darinya itu sudah berdecak pinggang didepannya sedangkan ia mengambil note pink yang terjatuh.

"Oh, sorry" ucap suara itu lembut dan mengejek.

"That's okay panda manis" luhan kembali membenarkan seragamnya dan menatap tao santai "lain kali perhatikan langkahmu" nasihatnya tersenyum remeh. Lalu mendekati wajah tao. "Atau aku sendiri yang akan menancap lubang milikmu~" bisik luhan sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya menyentuh bagian sensitif tao sampai ditengah dadanya.

**'Shit!'**

Luhan sedikit menjauh.

"Tapi akan kujamin, kau akan merasa puas bersamaku" dengan gerlingan nakal ia melenggang pergi meninggalkan tao yang menggeram kesal.

"Fuck! Jalang menjijikan" umpat tao menghentakan kakinya kesal menuju kelasnya.

.

.

.

**-The Baddest Female-**

.

.

.

Seorang pemuda tampan berkulit seputih susu dengan surai hitam-caramel dan jangan lupakan piyama biru bintang-bintang yang ia pakai tengah asik mengemasi barangnya.

Sepertinya ia akan pindahan?

"Sehunnie jangan lupa membawa obat diare, obat maag, dan obat demam!" Suara nyaring berasal dari dapur.

"Ye eomma! Tenang saja. Sudah sehun siapkan semuanya!"

Sang eomma berjalan menghampiri anak semata wayangnya.

"Sehunnie yakin ingin tinggal diseoul?" Tanya sang eomma cemas.

"Ne eomma, sehun tidak sabar tinggal bersama lu nuuna. Biar sehun bisa menjaga lu nuuna disana" sehun menatap eommanya yakin.

"Ani ~ hanya saja kau kan belum pernah sekolah umum. Kau tidak tau dunia luar seperti apa sayang. Eomma takut nanti ada pergaulan buruk. Eomma tidak ingin se-"

"Sttt, eomma tenang saja. Sehun akan menjaga diri" sehun mengangkat buku note kecil dan kembali menatap eommanya "bukan-kah sehun sudah menghapal karakter orang yang bisa dijadikan teman atau tidak? Tenanglah eomma sehun sudah besar, sehun bukan anak kecil yang seumur hidupnya melakukan home-schooling dirumah ini. Percayalah pada sehun ne" ucapnya menenangkan sang eomma.

"Huhh .. Baiklah. Semua sudah siapkan. Nanti biar mantel-mantelmu eomma kirimkan. Disana juga masih musim panas"

Tok

Tok

"Tunggulah mungkin taeyoon sudah datang"

.

.

.

Disinilah, sehun tengah duduk manis disofa dihadapan eommanya dan taeyoon -tetangganya yang kuliah dikorea-

"Nah sehun, eomma agak ragu kau keseoul sendiri. Dan berhubung taeyoon akan keseoul. Eomma minta tolong untuk mengantarkanmu kerumah heechul -eomma luhan-"

"Eomma, sudah kubilang aku bisa sendiri!" Rengek sehun kesal.

"Sudahlah. Hmm taeyoon mohon bantuanmu ne. Aku takut sehun tersesat, aku sudah mencoba menghubungi heechul tidak bisa"

"Ne ahjumma tenang saja"

.

.

.

**-The Baddest Female-**

.

.

.

" Baiklah, kita akan membicarakan reproduksi pada bakteri. Pada umumnya, bakteri melakukan reproduksi atau berkembang biak secara aseksual dengan membelah (bla bla bla)" yoochun sonsaengnim terus berbicara tentang reproduksi pada bakteri.

"Nah, sekarang ada yang ingin ditanyakan?"

irene mengangkat tangannya.

"Seperti apa maksudnya saat transformasi ada bakteri yang memiliki kemampuan untuk memasukan DNA Asing kedalam selnya saem?" Tanya irene bangga.

"Biasanya yg masuk merupakan DNA yang berasal dari sel bakteri yang telah mati dan lisis" jelas yoochun saem.

Luhan mengacungkan tanganya. Yang ada dikelas menatapnya bingung sedari tadi pelajaran ia hanya memoles kukunya dan melakukan permainan surat kertas bersama chen.

"Ya luhan?"

"Bagaimana bakteri melakukan reproduksi seksual?"

"Reproduksi seksual pada bakter dilakukan melalui rekombinasi genetik yang dapat terjadi dengan tiga cara, yaitu transformasi, transduksi, dan kongjugasi. Bukankah sudah dijelaskan tadi?"

"Ehm, maksud saya? Metode apa yang mereka pakai saat bercinta saem?" Ucap luhan dengan wajah polos. Yoochun menggeram kesal bersamaan lonceng pulang berbunyi. Dan gelak tawa murid kelas 12-4.

"Nona luhan, temui diruang konseling" ucap yoochun menatap tajam luhan.

Hari yang melelahkan untuk luhan. Ia dihukum karena bertanya yang tidak pantas dikelas dan melakukan perkerjaan sosial disekolah dengan membersihkan kaca sepulang sekolah.

Luhan melempar jas sekolahnya dan tasnya kejok belakang mobilnya kesal. Ia memasuki mobil sport jingganya dan menjalankan santai keluar gerbang sekolah. Rambutnya tertiup angin sore, ia membiarkan atap mobilnya terbuka karena sensasi rambut tertiup angin itu menyenangkan dan seksi tentunya.

Dengan kaca mata terpasang dihidung mancung dan jangan lupakan rokok yang sudah diapit diantara jadi telunjuk dan tengahnya. Kancing kemeja yang terbuka 3 diatas memperlihatkan bra soft orange yang ia pakai.

Jangan tanyakan ukurannya karena dada luhan tidak sebesar yang kalian pikirkan hanya itulah yang membuatnya terlihat sexy. Tapi bokongnya lumayan berisi.

Drrt drrtt

"Yeoboseyo?"

"Yack! Kau dimana sudah jam segini!" Pekik suara diseberang.

**'What the hell'**

"Tentu saja sekolah" sahut luhan malas.

"Kau tidak lupakan menjemput sehun dibandara!"

"Sehun? Nugu?"

"Sialan anak ini! Oh sehun anaknya kibum ahjumma! Aishh jinja. Cepat kebandara sekarang juga palli! Dia ada dikedatangan tokyo-seoul"

**'Salah sendiri, kenapa juga memberitahukan hal penting disaat aku sedang mabuk'**

"Ma-"

"Cepat atau uang jajan mu kupotong!"

"Aishh araseo!"

"Tapi ma? Dia siapa?" Tanya luhan. Ia sudah menuju jalan kebandara.

"Anak kibum teman mama"

"Iya aku tau mama sudah bilang. Maksudku, kenapa aku harus menjemputnya?" Luhan gemas.

"Dia akan tinggal bersama kita"

"Mwo! Mama! Kenapa tidak bilang?!"

"Aku sudah mengatakan semuanya bodoh. Hanya otak mu tidak menyerapnya, berhentilah mabuk-mabukan bodoh. Mulai sekarang ia tinggal bersama kita. Dan anaknya sedikit aneh lu"

"Maksud mama?"

"Ani, kata kibum dia sangat polos. Dan sebelumnya ia tidak pernah bersekolah disekolah umum. Dia home schooling. Emm kau ingat saat dulu kita berkunjung kejepang. Ituuu loh.. Anak autis yang menceburkan yuki kecomberan saat yeoja itu mengganggumu"

"Aaah, anak gagu itu? Aduh ma, dia pasti merepotkan" gumam luhan menghentikan mobilnya saat lampu merah.

"Aah, tapi sekarang ia lebih normal kok. Kata kibum dia sangat menyukaimu, makanya kibum mau melepasnya itu juga untuk membantunya agar lebih normal. Dulu kan dia autis"

Luhan kembali melajukan mobilnya. Sepertinya ia menikmati acara menggosip ria bersama sang bunda.

"Autis? Aku jadi merinding ma"

"Eiiy, dia sudah normal sekarang pabo"

"Lalu? Kenapa dia malah tinggal disini?"

"Kau tau kibum sangat menyayangi anaknya. Dan anaknya sangat menyukaimu, dan demi sehun bahagia ia akan melakukan apapun. Dan emosi sehun sangat penting, sehun tidak boleh tertekan. Yaah, begitulah eomma juga tidak mengerti"

"Aahahaha, aku tidak sabar bertemu anak autis itu ma. Kalau dia tinggal dirumahkan aku tidak perlu mencuci pakaianku lagi" luhan tertawa kecil memasuki bandara masih dengan kacamatanya.

"Kata kibum dia ada dicafe, dia bersama yeoja lu. Kau cari saja namja disana"

"Dan aku harus menanyakan satu-satu namja yang bersama yeoja di cafe itu ma? Hell!"

"Berhenti bebicara kasar bodoh. Cari saja satu-satunya namja yang meminum yogurt rasa strawberry dengan busana marsupilami"

(Jas motif marsupilami, dg kaos putih polos dan celana selutut motif marsupilami)

Luhan memandang sekeliling dan menemukan punggung namja itu. Tepat sekali.

"Ah! Kancing kemejamu bodoh. Kau akan terlihat jalang dengan kemeja terbuka seperti itu" luhan mendecak sebal dan mengancingkan kemejanya.

"Sudah, lebih baik kututup dulu telponnya"

"Baiklah, langsung bawa dia kerumah sayang"

"Yes mommy"

.

.

.

**-The Baddest Female-**

.

.

.

"Tadi eomma-mu mengatakan kalau luhan akan menjemputmu. Jadi kita tunggu saja dia" kata taeyoon tersenyum ramah.

"Gomawo nuuna, kalau nuuna mau duluan. Duluan saja, aku akan menunggu lulu nuuna sendirian"

"Tidak, aku aka-" taeyoon terdiam menatap yeoja yang sudah berdiri disamping sehun. Sehun mengikuti arah mata taeyoon.

Luhan melepas kacamatanya dan menatap sehun intents.

"Kau sehun?"

"E-em.. Lulu nuuna?" Ucap sehun gugup. Luhan tersenyum manis dan mengangguk.

"Kau nuuna-nya sehun?" Tanya taeyoon menormalkan nada bicaranya.

"Em, dan kau?"

"Aah, aku tetangganya. Kebetulan aku juga keseoul jadi kami berangkat bersama. Dan kurasa sehun sudah ada yang menemani. Hmm aku pergi dulu ne, jaga dirimu baik-baik sehun"

"Ne nuuna, terimakasih banyak" seru sehun tersenyum melambaikan tangannya pada taeyoon.

Luhan duduk dikursi taeyoon sebelum memesan satu gelas moccacinno.

Sehun terus menatap setiap gerak-gerik luhan. Dan kini luhan membalas menatapnya setelah meneguk minumannya. Dengan salah tingkah sehun menatap kearah lain.

**'Apa yang dia lihat? Sungguh aneh'** Luhan kembali menatap sehun **'tapi dia lumayan tampan, ani sangat tampan malah? Kukira aku akan disuguhi obat ingusan seperti anak autis. Oh iya, dia kan sudah tidak autis. Kekekeu boleh juha'**

"Mengapa kau ingin tinggal disini?"

"Em .. Em .. Karena ..." Sehun menggaruk tengkuknya yang tidak gatal.

"Ah, sudahlah. Kajja kita pulang. Kau pasti lelahkan?"

Sehun berjalan mengekori luhan sambil menyeret koper besarnya. Ia terus memperhatikan langkah luhan, yeoja itu masih memakai rok sekolahnya dengan kemeja putih ketatnya. Ia terus mengundang mata para lelaki dibandara, dan itu membuat pemuda tampan dibelakangnya kesal.

Sehun menatap kotak rokok didash-board luhan.

"Wae? Kau ingin merokok?" Tawar luhan santai sambil mengeraskan volume music.

"Aku tidak merokok, rokok buruk untuk kesehatan dan dapat menyebabkan penyakit kanker, ginjal, ja-"

"Aissh! Persetan dengan semua itu. Ehm, berhentilah berbicara aneh. Kita mampir membeli cemilan dulu"

setelah memberi beberapa ddokbbokki pedas luhan kembali kemobil dan menjalankan mobilnya dengan santai.

Mereka telah sampai kawasan bukchon dimana tempat tinggal luhan. Luhan memarkirkan mobilnya dipinggian jalan seperti halnya mobil2 lainnya.

Sehun menenteng koper besarnya memasuki rumah yang akan ditinggalinya mulai saat ini.

"Selamat datang!" Seru seorang yeoja yang berumur 44an itu. Sehun tersenyum menatap heechul.

"Annyeong haseyo ahjuma"

"Aigooo! Ternyata sehun sangat tampan! Astaga! Aku tidak menyangka kibum dan kyuhyun menghasilkan master-piece seindah ini! Sial umurku sudah segini!" Cicit heechul membantu membawa tas dan beberapa paper bag bawa-an sehun.

Sedangkan luhan sudah mengunci diri dalam kamarnya. Mereka melewati ruang santai ditengah rumah yang berhubungan dengan taman mini. Ditutupi oleh kaca yang bisa digeser. Kacanya jarang ditutup jadi lebih sering dibuka dan ruang santai berhubungan dengan beberapa kamar. Semuanya penuh dengan nuansa kayu dan traditional + modern (barang2nya). Tentu, heechul adalah seorang arsitek. Tapi unsur tradisional rumah ini masih sangat kental.

(Rumahnya seperti rumah park gae in di personal taste yg main lee min ho)

"Nah, yang itu kamar luhan. Disebelahnya itu kamar khusus baju-bajunya dan disini kamar barumu nak. Ah mulai sekarang kau tidak perlu memanggilku ahjumma panggil saja mama ne" jelas heechul. Sehun memperhatikan kamarnya tempat tidur sedang, lemari yang lumayan besar, satu set meja belajar. Dan 2 kursi busa dikarpet berwarna merah dan hijau. Ah disini kamar mandinya.

Sehun tersenyum melihat bak mandi bulat yang hampir rata dengan lantai kayu. Sangat tradisional dan modern.

"Aku tidak tau kau menyukainya atau tidak. Rumah ini tidak sebanding dengan mansionmu"

"Anyio mama, rumah ini sangat sempurna. Aku sangat menyukainya"

"Geurae? Syukurlah. Kalau ada sesuatu kau bisa kekamar luhan atau mama. Kamar mama ada diruang samping. Lebih jauh sih. Ah, kau lapar? Mau makan sesuatu? Atau mau mandi dulu baru makan malam bersama?"

"Hmm, aku akan mandi dulu ma"

"Baiklah, nanti mama panggil ne"

.

.

.

Luhan melepas pakaiannya menyisakan pakaian dalamnya. Ia menurunkan suhu air conditioner kamarnya.

"Kris sudah ... Kai, sudah .. Hmm .. Shit! Kalau saja pendek jalang itu tidak mengambil chanyeol lebih dulu. Aissh jincha!"

Sepertinya yeoja ini tengah membuat strategi sambil menulis2 abstrak dibuku tulisnya.

Ia memulai menggambar sketsa baju dibuku sketsa khusus ia mendesain baju. Pastinya setelah menenangkan pikirannya.

"Ya, pasangan untuk pesta tidak perlu dipikirkan lu. Cih .. Itu gampang. Sekarang .. Mari kita buat baju baru yang sexy, hot, dan membuat siapa saja bergairah" monolognya sambil tertawa kecil.

Sreet

Pintu kamarnya bergeser.

"Astaga!" Gumaman heechul menutup pintu kembali.

Luhan masih fokus membuat sketsa tanpa memperdulikan tatapan mematikan ibunya.

"Terkutuklah kau kim luhan! Kau tidak punya baju ha?!"

"Calm down mama, kau bisa lihat ruang sebelah. Disana ada banyak bajuku"

"Hentikan kebiasaan telanjang mu itu anak bodoh! Sekarang kita tinggal bersama pria!" Heechul menyeret lengan luhan sambil memukul sayang bokong sexy anak semata wayangnya itu. Ia membuka lemari sedang yang isinya hanya pakaian dalam dan beberapa piyama tidur itu kesal.

"Pakai ini, kita makan malam bersama"

"Aish, inspirasiku sedang jalan mama! Aku sedang membuat sketsa bajuku untuk pesta jumat malam nanti!" Pekik luhan tidak terima.

"Jadi kau lebih mementingkan sketsa bodohmu itu? Hey! Sadarlah kau tidak bisa membuat baju itu kalau tak ada uang dariku. Jadi berhenti memulai keributan dihari pertama sehun ada disini. Pakai bajumu! Dan segera keluar untuk makan malam! Dan jika kau tidak keluar! Akan kupastikan bulan ini tidak ada uang saku untukmu!" Tegas heechul keluar kamar anaknya dengan kesal.

Luhan melempar piyama pink bercorak hijau tosca itu kesal. Ia meloncat ketempat tidur dan membungkus tubuhnya dengan selimut.

.

.

.

"Luhan nuuna tidak ikut makan?" Sehun menatap heechul yang duduk didepannya.

"Aah, anak itu. Biar mama panggil dia lagi" saat heechul ingin berdiri sehun lebih dulu menawarkan dirinya memanggil luhan.

"Baiklah, paksa saja dia ne"

.

.

.

Sehun mengetuk beberapa kali pintu kamar luhan namun tidak ada jawaban. Dan ia mencoba menggeser, dan tidak dikunci.

"Lu nuuna?" Panggilnya menghampiri tubuh yang dibalut selumut tebal itu. Udara dikamar luhan sangat dingin mengingat ini masih musim panas.

"Nuuna, sa-"

"Enghhh... Apa" luhan melingkarkan tangaannya dipundak sehun malas dan menatap wajah sehun yang sejajar dengannya kerena sehun berjongkok saat hendak membangunkannya tadi.

Sehun menatap sejenak tubuh luhan yang hanya memakai bh renda berwarna orange yang longgar.

"Mama sudah menyiapkan m-makan malam" ucap sehun gugup.

luhan melepas rangkulan tangannya. Lalu menunjuk piyama yang berada didekat kaki sehun. Mengerti, sehun memberikan pada luhan. Luhan memakainya malas. Dan berjalan keluar kamarnya.

"Tidak ingin kehilangan uang jajan hmm?" Goda heechul tersenyum mengejek. Luhan memandang sengit mamanya dan langsung memakan telur dadar gulung dihadapannya.

Sehun menatap bingung acara makan malam disini. Tidak ada yang berdoa syukur seperti dirumahnya.

"Selamat makan!" Seru heechul menyendok sup dan menyeduh nikmat. Sehun tersenyum ikut memakan, sesekali memandangi luhan yang sedang malas-malasan untuk makan itu.

Luhan menatap sehun yang tengah menyuap nasi dalam mulutnya. Ada beberapa sayur yang tersisih diujung mangkuknya. Dengan jahil saat sehun ingin menyuap nasi kembali luhan meletakan sayur disendoknya. Sehun menatap luhan dengan kening berkerut.

"Makan yang banyak sehunnie" ucap luhan tersenyum manis.

Heechul tersenyum melihat luhan dan sehun yang menurutnya manis. Ia juga berharap semoga ada sehun disini kelakuan buruk luhan menjadi berkurang.

Luhan dan sehun menatap heechul bingung. Pandangannya kosong dan jangan lupakan senyuman tulus yang menurut luhan itu adalah cengiran bodoh.

"MAMA!"

"Oh tuhan! Kau mengagetkan mama obap!"

"Cih! Tampang mama seperti tadi membuat kami ketakutan tau" ucap luhan datar. Sehun tertawa kecil melihat wajah luhan yang nampak lucu.

"Cepat habiskan makan kalian" seru heechul datar setengah kesal.

.

.

.

Sehun merebahkan tubuhnya dikasur barunya. Ia sekarang tinggal diatap berbeda.

**'Selamat datang Oh Sehun. Selamat datang kedunia sesungguhnya. Luhan nuuna ... Aku sangat menyayangimu, ani aku mencintaimu ... Aah senangnya bisa tinggal bersama nuuna. Semoga hari esok lebih menyenangkan'**

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

Next chapter? Banyakin review dulu. Dichapter ini masih banyak yang rancu tentang castnya. Okey ...

Nanti cast akan bertambah beriringnya dengan jalannya ff ini.

Dan sekali lagi, ff ini terinspirasi darii film 'DIRTY GIRL' okey .. Yg main Juno Temple dan film itu daebak banget! Sangat mengispirasi. Walaupun ntar alur kisahnya beda , tentulah cowoknya sehun ganteng dan disana jelek ..

Keep reading nee ..

Annyeong!


	2. Chapter 2

**-The Baddest Female- chapter 2**

.

.

.

Minggu pagi dikediaman heechul tampak sedikit ribut.

"Mama! Aku hari ini harus membeli kain! Aiish! Sirheo!" Rengek luhan kesal diruang tengah.

"Yack! kau berteriak eoh! Hari ini aku harus kejeonju survey kayu! Kau bisa mengajak sehun memilih kain apa susahnya! Kalau perlu kau jahitkan juga seragamnya. Sudahlah. Aku harus pergi" bentak heechul kesal berjalan melalui pekarangan rumah.

"Dengan siapa kau pergi?!"

"Aish anak ini! Dengan temanku"

"Aaah! Namja yang tampangnya seperti joker itu?" Cibir luhan.

"Mwo? Joker? Dia tampan bodoh!"

"Tidak tanpa uangnya!"

"Tutup mulut sampahmu itu kim luhan. Namanya siwon, choi siwon! Sudahlah. Aku pergi. Jaga sehun dengan baik, aku tidak ingin memberi kesan buruk padanya!" Bisik heechul tajam ditelinga luhan.

"Persetan dengan choi siwon!" Pekiknya kembali kerumah sedangkan heechul sudah menulikan pendengarannya dan berjalan santai keluar gerbang.

Sehun menatap luhan bingung. Ia baru saja mandi, dan saat keluar kamar sudah disuguhi pemandangan kalau malaikatnya sedang dalam mood buruk.

"Selamat pagi nuuna" sapa sehun tersenyum riang. Ia langsung menghambur duduk disofa dan menyalakan tv menonton kartun spongebob kesukaannya.

Luhan ikut duduk disebelah sehun sambil membawa cemilan.

"Hari ini aku akan menemanimu membeli seragam, besok kau pakai apa kesekolah?"

"Ikut nuuna, aku tidak bisa mengendarai mobil ataupun sepeda motor. Tapi, kalau sepeda aku bisa kok"

Luhan menatap cengo kearah sehun.

"Eomma tidak membolehkan sehun naik mobil soalnya bahaya" ucap sehun lagi.

"Kau bercanda?"

"Ne?"

"Ani, sudahlah. Hmm.. aku ganti baju dulu dan kita akan membeli beberapa kain dan kerumah penjahit kenalanku. Lalu kita membeli perlengkapan sekolahmu okey?"

"Okey!" Sehun mengacungkan jempolnya dengan senyum yang tidak pernah hilang. "Eh? Nuuna!" Panggilnya lagi.

"Apa?"

"Bisakah sebelumnya kita makan dulu? Emm .. Aku lapar"

"Hahaha, baiklah. Aku hampir lupa"

Luhan dan Sehun duduk dicafe masih kawasan bukhcon. Mereka makan dengan santai.

Sehun menguyah sandwich dengan semangat sesekali memandangi luhan.

"Ya! Kenapa kau terus menatapku seperti itu" omel luhan kesal.

"Ani, nuuna neomu yeppo"

"Eiiy, dasar anak ini. Habiskan makananmu. Dan makanlah sayur ini, kau harus lebih banyak makan sayur"

"Aku sudah minum vitamin setiap hari. Setiap tabletnya mengandung ekstrak sayur dan buah2an. Aku tidak suka sayur seperti itu nuuna"

Luhan memandang kesal kearah sehun yang ada disebelahnya.

"Ya ya ya, terserah saja"

Setelah sarapan, luhan mengajak sehun kepasar khusus menjual kain. Dan setelah lama memilih mereka mendatangi rumah sederhana, terlihat seorang yeoja paruh baya tengah santai menjahit. Rumah ini khusus para penjahit. Luhan menghampiri penjahit paruh baya didepannya.

"Ahjumma, buatkan aku baju seperti ini. Dan ini kainnya"

"Aigoo, apa tidak terlalu terbuka? Tapi design kali ini sangat bagus."

"Hmm, itu untuk party jumat malam nanti. Jadi pastikan tepat waktu"

"Baiklah, ah, sepertinya akan bagus jika ditambah corak merah dibagian ini" saran ahjumma.

"Ah! Benar! Ahjumma kau jenius. Tambahkan corak merahnya ne!"

Selesai dengan urusannya luhan menghampiri sehun yang memang dari tadi dimobil. Sehun menatap luhan begitu pula luhan.

"Apa?" Tanya luhan malas. Sehun hendak membuka mulutnya.

"Ya aku cantik, tidak ada alasan lain kau menatapku. Menyebalkan" gerutu luhan melajukan mobilnya. Kali ini ia menutup atap mobilnya karena cuaca sangat panas.

Sampai ditoko khusus menjual baju seragam luhan memilihkan seragam untuk sehun dan segala atribut lainnya untuk sekolah. Selesai mereka memutuskan makan siang dikedai biasa yang berseberangan dengan kedai ice cream. Tentu, karena dari tadi sehun merengek minta ice cream.

Sehun makan nasi goreng dengan lahap, luhan tertawa kecil saat sehun memakan sosis karena sausnya tertinggal disudut bibir sehun.

"Kau ini seperti anak kecil saja" komentar luhan mengambil tissue dan membersihkan noda saos dibibir sehun.

"Gomawo nuuna"

"Hmm, cepat habiskan nasi gorengmu dan kita makan ice cream"

"Okey!"

.

.

.

Sehun menggenggam erat tangan luhan. Mereka dipinggir jalan akan menyebrang, padahal jalannya tidak terlalu besar dan kendaraan juga tidak banyak yang lewat. Tapi sehun terlihat sangat ketakutan.

"Aish! Jangan menggenggam terlalu kuat! Tanganku jadi sakit bocah!"

"M-mian n-nunaa. S-sehun takut menyebrang jalan"

Setelah melewati hal mencekam untuk sehun mereka makan ice cream bersama.

"Sehun tidak mau menyebrang lagi" ucapnya tiba-tiba. Luhan menatap sehun bingung.

"Aku tidak suka" ucapnya lagi lemas.

"Kalau kau tidak mau terserah! Aku tinggalkan disini" ucap luhan yang telah selesai memakan ice creamnya. Sehun menatap luhan yang berjalan keluar kedai ice cream. Ia kalut ingin menyebrang sedangkan luhan sudah ditengah trotoar.

"Nuunaa!" Panggil sehun takut dan panik. Luhan tidak suka dengan sifat manja sehun.

Luhan sudah berada diseberang. Sehun memberanikan diri menyebrang, ia trauma. Saat dulu ia pernah menyebrang dan truk besar menabraknya membuatnya coma 2 minggu dan meninggalkan luka dikepalanya. Ia takut. Ia menunduk dalam memandangi zebra cross. Dipandangnya lagi punggung luhan, ia tidak ingin terlihat lemah. Dan memutuskan melangkahkan kakinya dengan bergetar. Ia hampir sampai, ia menatap mata luhan dalam membawa ketenangan dihatinya.

**'Ya, semuanya akan baik-baik saja. Tidak ada yang perlu ditakuti'**

Sehun tersenyum melangkahkan kakinya.

PIIIIIIIM!

Sreeet

Grep

Tubuhnya mendadak kaku, kakinya bergetar takut, telapak tangannya sudah basah karena keringat dingin. Luhan memeluk sehun mengelus punggung namja yang jauh lebih tinggi darinya.

"N-n-nnuu-nuunaa" ucapnya tergagap.

Sehun masih berdiri kaku. Luhan memerang kedua pipi sehun.

"Kau gila! Kau tidak melihat ada truk tadi! Astaga kau benar-benar bayi besar!-"

Sehun kembali mendekap luhan, mendekap luhan erat.

"Sudah kubilang aku benci menyebrang" lirih sehun. Luhan menghela nafas berat, lama-lama ia sesak dipeluk sehun seperti ini.

"Sudahlah, kita pulang" luhan meraih tangan sehun.

"Astaga?!" Luhan kembali menatap sehun kaget. Tentu tangan sehun sangat dingin dan basah ia memperhatikan wajah sehun yang pucat.

"Sudah kubilang aku benci menyebrang" ucap sehun lagi berjalan sendiri kemobil.

.

.

.

**-The Baddest Female-**

.

.

.

Seperti biasa, kediaman keluar heechul dipagi hari tidak pernah luput dari keributan ibu dan anak ini.

"Berapa kali aku mengatakan padamu kim luhan! Cukup dengan rok minimu itu! Kenapa kemejaamu kainnya tipis sekali hah! Dan lihatlah BHmu yang tembus pandang itu! Telingaku sudah panas mendengar ceramah guru konseling dan kepala sekolahmu! Kau ingin menjadi pelacur sekolah!" Bentak heechul yang sudah naik pitam.

"Jadi kau menginginkan anakmu jadi pelacur!"

"Tingkahmu yang mencerminkan seperti itu anak bodoh!"

"Aku tidak bodoh!"

"Tidak bodoh untuk membuat pakaian sial itu!"

"Ini adalah karya terindah yang pernah aku buat!"

"Dan karya murahan yang pernah aku lihat!" Balas heechul tak kalah segit.

"What the hell you are!" Pekik luhan kesal.

"Shut up your mouth! Ganti kemejamu!" Pekik heechul melempar kemeja lain kewajah luhan. Luhan menarik kemeja yang ia pakai hingga robek dan memasang asal kemeja yang diberikan heechul.

**'Cih, bagaimana bisa ia memakai kemeja yang sekali ia tarik langsung robek. Astaga, apa ia benar-benar anakku?'**

"PUAS!"

"Jangan lupa kenakan dasimu manis" ejek heechul meninggalkan luhan menghampiri sehun yang terdiam kaku dimeja makan sambil duduk bersila dengan manis.

"Mau tambah susumu lagi sehun?"

"A-aniyo mama. Ini sudah cukup"

"Baiklah, dan tidak perlu dipikirkan pertengkaran kecil kami tadi ne. Baik-baik diisekolah barumu ne. Dan katakan pada mama kalau luhan tidak menemanimu" ucap heechul ramah sambil menatap luhan yang tengah duduk dikursi dekat bar table dapur yang sedang memoleskan lipstik dibibirnya.

"Mama berangkat kerja dulu" ucap heechul santai.

"Apa-apaan warnya terlihat sangat murahan" gerutunya saat melewati luhan. Luhan mendecak sebal.

"Dari pada gaya rambutmu yang terlihat seperti saus ddokbokki disekolahanku, dan itu lebih murahan" gerutu luhan kesal. Tapi heechul melewati dengan santai.

"Jangan lupakan makan siangmu" ucap heechul saat hendak pergi.

"Kau juga, jangan sampai maag menyebalkanmu itu kambuh"

Sehun menggelengkan kepalanya. Mereka saling mengejek dan bertengkar tapi saling memperhatikan.

"Nuuna masih lama? Ini sudah jam 8" rengek sehun.

"Araseo, aku sudah selesai. Kajja" luhan berjalan sambil menenteng gelas susu dan roti dengan satu tangan.

"Pegang ini" sehun menurut memegang gelas susu saat mereka sudah melaju menuju sekolah. Luhan dengan santai sambil mengunyah rotinya.

"Minum" lagi, sehun menurutinya dan memberikan gelas yang berisi setengah cairan putih kental itu. Luhan menghabiskkannya dan meletakannya asal kejok belakang. Sehun menatap jok belakang yang ternyata ada banyak gelas-gelas bekas susu.

"Kalau dibiarkan begitu nanti mobilnya bersemut nuuna"

"Lalu?"

"Nanti pulang sekolah aku akan mencucinya" ucap sehun lemah tidak ada pilihan lain.

"Good boys"

Sehun dan luhan telah sampai, dan mereka terlambat.

"Yap, luhan lagi daaan ..." Pengawas menatap sehun bingung.

"Siapa kau?"

"Perkenalkan saya oh sehun, murid pindahan dari jepang"

"Astaga?! kau datang bersama luhan?" Tanya pengawas bingung.

"Ya, saya tinggal bersama"

"Mwo?"

"Saem, dia keluarga kami kerabat dekat. Dan sebenarnya ia terlambat gara-gara aku" ucap luhan malas.

"Iya aku juga tau itu pasti karenamu"

Tap

Tap

Tap

"Dan lagi-lagi kim jongin-park chanyeol-byun baekhyun!" Pengawas menatap sengit. Sehun menatap sekilas 3 murid yang juga baru datang itu.

"Baiklah oh sehun kau keruang guru bersama kangin sonsaengim ne" sehun membungkuk lalu pergi bersama kangin sonsaengnim.

"Dan kalian ber-4! Kim Jongin dan Park Chanyeol bersihkan toilet namja, lalu Byun Baekhyun dan Kim Luhan bersihkan toilet yeoja!"

"Tapi ssaem" lirih baekhyun bersama aegyo mautnya.

"SEKARANG atau mau kutambah!"

.

.

.

Suasana persaingan menguar ditoilet yeoja. Tidak ada yang saling menyapa satupun.

"Menjijikan" gumam baekhyun kecil saat menyapu beberapa tissue.

"Euhhh! Iyuuwhh" seru baekhyun setelah menyingkirkan kondom bekas kedalam tempat sampah.

"Apa yang salah dengan mulut jalangnya" Cerca luhan kesal.

"Aku tidak mau membersihkan ini lagi. Kau selesaikan ini" ucap baekhyun meninggalkan toilet yeoja. Luhan menggeram kesal ingin menghampiri baekhyun. Tapi diurungkan niatnya. Ia bersender didepan bilik yeoja sambil menghisap rokoknya. Ya, mereka disuruh membersihkan toilet belakang yang jarang terpakai hanya beberapa murid nakal yang sudah tidak tahan ingin bercinta memakai toilet ini. Guru pun jarang mengawasi sampai kesini.

Beberapa menit chanyeol dan kai sudah selesai. Mereka menatap luhan bingung.

"Bisa sekalian membersihkan ini?" Pinta luhan dengan nada seksi. Oh jangan lupakan ia sudah memakai mode jalangnya dengan kancing kemeja yang terbuka.

Kai tersenyum mesum berjalan sambil menyentuh bokong luhan.

"Tidak sebelum kau membersihkannya kim kai" bisik luhan sambil menggigit kecil daun telinga kai.

"Ssshhh b-baiklah. Tunggu beberapa menit lagi" ujarnya segera membersihkan bilik wanita. Chanyeol masih menatap luhan intens.

"Mau?" Tawar yeoja mungil itu mengangkat rokoknya. Chanyeol ikut bersender disebelah luhan dan menghisap dalam rokok itu. Mereka saling menatap dalam sebelum luhan kini telah menggelayutkan lengannya dileher chanyeol dengan kedua bibir yang saling menyatu, meneteskan saliva. Dengan tubuh yang saling berpagutan membawa mereka keruang ganti pria disebelah toilet pria. Chanyeol melepas kancing luhan satu persatu dan melepas kaitan BH yang memang ada didepan itu dengan penuh nafsu. Mulutnya menciumi dada luhan dan tangannya sibuk meremas bokong sintal si yeoja. Luhan bersender diloker, ia tidak pasrah dilucuti pakaian oleh pacar musuhnya itu. Ia melepas ikat pinggang chanyeol dan berhasil, celananya turun sebatas paha menyisakan benda panjang yang sudah mengacung ingin diremas. Luhan berjongkok dan mulai memasukan junior chanyeol kedalam mulutnya mengemut, menghisap dalam. Tidak sampai klimaks ia sudah tidak tahan reaksi tertahan bawahnya.

Luhan mendorong chanyeol dibangku panjang ruang ganti olah raga itu dan menaiki tubuh chanyeol. Dimasukannya penis chanyeol kedalamnya dan melakukan gerakan in-out

"Ennghhhh! Aahhhh aaahhhhh"

"Oooghhh teruskan luuu! Terusskannhhngehhhh"

"Yaah aahhh"

.

.

.

Luhan tersenyum kecil meninggalkan ruang ganti olah raga, meninggalkan namja didalam tengah mencari sesuatu.

"Lu-"

"Kurasa tidak hari ini jongin, bye" luhan melenggang pergi meninggalkan jongin. Senyum manis masih terpatri diwajahnya. Ini sudah jam istirahat, biasanya ia hanya membeli beberapa cemilan dikantin dan memakannya sendiri diatap atau makan bersama kyungsoo.

Ya, kyungsoo adalah adik kelas satu tingkatnya. Jangan tanyakan kalau anak itu suka berteman dengan luhan. Hanya luhan yang terlalu suka kekelasnya dan ikut memakan bekal anak itu. Yaa ... Setelah kejadian pesta tahun lalu kyungsoo-menjadi-korban-pemerkosaan-luhan.

Luhan? She's interest with man and women. Tapi ia masih sangat mencintai penis, mungkin bercinta dengan wanita hanya kejahilan semata untuknya.

Ia terhenti dikoridor menuju kantin. Terlihat banyak murid mengerubungi sesuatu. Penasaran? Luhan tidak penasaran kok, dengan santai ia melanjutkan langkahnya kekelas.

"Nuuna!" Panggi suara yang beberapa hari ini tidak asing ditelinganya.

Oh sehun

.

.

.

Alasan sehun bersekolah disekolah umum bukan bertemu murid lain yang menurutnya ribut. Alasannya hanya satu. Luhan.

Ia ingin bersekolah disini karena ada luhan, ia tinggal dikorea pun karena luhan. Sehun sungguh menyukai luhan. Ia tidak terlalu suka tempat umum, itu membuatnya teringat dulu saat ia menjadi bahan bully-an saat ia mengidap penyakit autisme ringan.

"Waah kau sangat tampan? Jadi dulu kau hanya home-schooling?"

"Apa kau punya pacar?"

"Kau pulang sekolah nanti dengan siapa?"

"Mau kekantin bersama ku?"

"Kau nanti ikut ekskul apa?"

Sehun jengah dengan semua pertanyaan murid lain. Ia mengedarkan pandangan melihat luhan melaluinya.

"Nuuna!"

Luhan menoleh kearahnya. Segera sehun menggenggam tangan luhan sedikit kesal.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan?!" Bisik luhan kesal.

"Kau mau kemana? Tidak kekantin? Atau sudah dari kantin?"

"Aku mau kekelas, aku tidak kekantin. Apa yang kau lakukan berhenti melengket padaku" omel luhan kesal melanjutkan langkahnya karena muak dengan tatapan murid lain yang terus menonton pembicaraannya. Sedangkan sehun masih asik menggandeng tangan luhan mengikuti langkah yeoja manis itu.

"Nuuna kau tadi dihukum sangat berat ya? Bajumu sampai kucel seperti ini dan ada noda kotor" gumam sehun sambil menepuk lengan baju luhan. Luhan mendengus kesal.

"Apa yang nuuna pegang itu?" Tanya sehun penasaran melihat gumpalan kain ditangan kiri luhan yang sedari tadi bebas.

"Kau tidak perlu tau bocah. Tunggu disini" luhan masuk kedalam kelasnya. Sehun bersender didepan pintu kelas luhan santai.

"Om my god, siapa kau tampan?" Hambur 2 orang yeoja. Sehun menatap datar yeoja berwajah bulat didepannya itu.

"Aku murid baru"

"Ooh? Apa yang kau lakukan didepan kelas 12? Dan perkenalkan namaku xiumin" xiumin tersenyum sambil mengedip genit kearah sehun.

"Oh sehun imnida"

"Dan aku lay" ucap lay santai.

"Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Gumam luhan keluar kelas.

"Aish, jalang sial" gerutu xiumin pelan.

"Itu tidak ada urusannya denganmu" ucap xiumin malas.

"Yasudah" ucap luhan santai berlalu meninggalkan xiumin dan lay. Sehun menatap luhan kaget dan segera ia mengekor yeoja itu.

"Ada yang ulang tahun?" Tanya sehun penasaran menatap kotak kado sedang ditangan luhan.

"Hmm"

"Dia temanmu?"

"Bukan"

"Lalu? Eh? Kau membuatku bingung nuuna.. Nuuna aku lapar" rengek sehun terus menerus. Luhan memasuki kelas 12-2.

"Yang mana meja byun baekhyun?" Tanyanya pada yeoja yang tengah membaca buku.

"D-di s-sebelah ssan-sana" ucapnya gagap dimeja tengah kedua paling belakang.

Luhan meletakan kotak itu dimeja baekhyun sambil menyeringai dan ia langsung pergi sambil merangkul pundak sehun yang tentunya lebih tinggi dibandingnya dengannya.

"Nuuna aku sudah lapar" rengek sehun.

"Kau memang benar-benar anak manja ya? Huhh .. Baiklah kita kekantin"

Mereka berjalan bersama kekantin. Banyak yeoja yang mendecak tidak suka. Tentu si jalang sekolah menggandeng murid yang hari ini adalah hari pertamanya menginjakan kaki disekolah.

Luhan membiarkan sehun memesan makanannya dan memilih duduk ditempat pojok yang masih kosong tepatnya satu-satunya tempat yang kosong.

"Nuuna tidak makan?" Tanya sehun yang sedang mengunyah makanannya.

"Tidak"

"Nuuna diet?"

"Hmm .. Boleh juga. Aku sudah merasakan lemak diperutku"

"Nuuna! Diet itu ti-"

"Bisa kau tutup mulutmu dan makan dengan tenang?!"

"Huhh baiklah"

Dimeja lain tim cheerleader tengah menyantap makanan bersama. Tim terbagi 2 kelompok white dan red. Red dipimpin baekhyun beranggota jessica, sunny dan seohyun. Karena baekhyun kelas 12 disana hanya seohyun yang kelas 11. Dan white dipimpin tao kelas 10 anggotanya irene, seulgi dan taehyun.

Yaa 2 kelompok berteman. Kelompok digunakan untuk memudahkan latihan.

Sebenarnya luhan juga masuk dalam cheerleader tapi ia jarang ikut kumpul diluar dan hanya ikut latihan beberapa kali. Tentu karena tidak akurnya hubungannya dengan kedua pimpinan itu. Ia tidak masuk white ataupun red. Ia berjalan sendiri hanya sunny yang berbaikhati memberitahunya saat latihan. Dan untuk pakaian para cheerleader ia yang merancangnya.

Kembali kemeja makan, tao dan baekhyun duduk bersebelah dan tepat saat mereka bersamaan menyeduh su-

BRUK!

"YAACK!" Pekik keduanya bersamaan saat wajah mereka berwarna jingga menatap sengit yeoja berwajah bulat disampingnya.

"Maaf, jalan terlalu sempit" ucap yeoja berwajah bulat tidak lain adalah xiumin melalui santai bersama lay dibelakangnya yang juga berlalu santai.

Xiumin? Dia tidak tergabung dengan cheerleader yang populer itu. Tapi dia adalah si ketua pengurus majalah sekolah yang mematikan. Berani membuat masalah dengannya, wajahmu akan menjadi sampul utama dimajalah sekolah yang tentunya bukan prestasi.

Poor daeun yang pernah menjadi topik hangat yang pernah disebut menjadi si pelacur tim basket karena fotonya yang bugil diruang ganti tim basket yang ditonton oleh semua tim basket. Tapi tentunya tubuhnya ditutupi oleh punggung anggota Bell's Devil Bats (nama tim basket).

Sungguh! Salahkan daeun yang merayu kris saat kris pacaran dengan xiumin. Anak itu sudah pergi dari bell's dan entah kini seperti apa.

Lalu, apa masalah xiumin dengan 2 pimpinan cheerleaders ini?

Xiumin orang sensitif, kris dan chanyeol adalah mantan kekasihnya. Dan sungguh saat ini ia hanya ingin menjahili kedua pimpinan itu.

Tao dan baekhyun menggeram tidak suka dan memilih ketoilet.

"APA YANG KALIAN LIHAT!" Pekik baekhyun pada seluruh kantin, membuat semua mata mengalihkan pandangan mereka takut.

"Kau tidak harus sekejam itu pada mereka xiu" saran lay yang sudak duduk dibangku kantin.

"Kau makan sebanyak itu?" Tanya suara namja didepannya. Lay menatap piringnya cengo.

"Maaf, aku tidak sadar tadi saat mengambil makanan" ucapnya polos.

"Astagaa .."

Yap, lay itu pacar suho alias joonmyeon si ketua osis, si juara olimpiade matematika, si anggota basket, si cucu dari pemilik yayasan bell's (tk, elementary, junior, senior, university, rs, perusahaan, dll) dan tentunya si manusia terkaya sejagat raya. Tapi, jangan bercanda! Lay terlahir dari keluarga sederhana dichina tepatnya changsa. Dan satu lagi, dia sangat pelupa dan kadang dia melakukan hal diluar kesadarannya.

Tapi suho tetap setia pada princess changsa satu ini.

.

.

.

**-The Baddest Female-**

.

.

.

"Jadi, kau akan memilih ekskul apa?" Tanya jin, teman sebangku sehun.

"Mungkin basket"

'Ya, bakset. Karena sepertinya luhan nuuna menyukai kumpulan namja populer'

"Ooh, tidak man. Test-nya sangat mengerikan!"

"Maksudmu?"

"Yaah, mereka memilih dengan sangat ketat. Dan test yang paling aneh dan mengerikan adalah .." Jin mendekatkan bibirnya ketelinga sehun berbisik "kau akan diterima jika kau bisa meniduri salah satu dari anggota cheerleader" bisiknya lalu menjauh sedikit. "Dan itu gila! Kau tau bagaimana ganasnya mereka" jin kembali mendekati telinga sehun "dan mereka semua akan mempermainkanmu" bisik jin lagi.

Sehun mengerutkan keningnya bingung, ia tidak pernah tau ada peraturan seperti itu disekolah.

"Dan jangan sekali2 kau memohon untuk tidur dengan mereka karena mereka semua akan memperkosamu dengan cara mengenaskan" ucap jin.

"Oh, itu sangat mengerikan man"

"Ya, itu yang terjadi pada namjoon"

"Namjoon?"

"Dia temanku. Yaah dia sudah berhasil menjadi anggota basket. Tapi pastinya setelah diperkosa oleh 8 orang wanita yang menelanjanginya memainkannya seperti boneka didlo mengerikan! Tuhan! Mungkin kalau itu aku, aku sudah mati disana!"

Sehun mengangguk ragu, ia sedikit bingung dengan arah pembicaraan ini.

Seorang yeoja tinggi memasuki kelas angkuh diikuti beberapa yeoja lain. Mereka duduk berkelompok.

Sehun merenyit heran **'bukankah yeoja itu yang tercebut dicairan sup jingga tadi?'**

Tao membalas menatap sehun intens. Sehun mengalihkan pandangannya kembali kebukunya dan beberapa saat guru datang dan mereka belajar dalam sunyi.

"Baiklah, aku akan mengadakan pritest dadakan. Siapkan alat tulis kalian tidak boleh ada buku dimeja" ucap im somsaengnim tegas. Dan sampai dimeja sehun.

"Maaf ini pasti mengejutkan untukmu. Kuharap kau bisa terbiasa"

"Tidak apa-apa sonsaengnim" ucap sehun sopan.

Dan tentu, ia mengerjakan soal dengan mudah. Otak sehun memang jenius. Bahkan soal ini sudah lebih dulu ia pelajari saat home school tepatnya saat ia masih umur 12 tahun. Hell! Umurnya sekarang sudah 15 jalan 16. Memang sistem home schooling-nya dipercepat karena kemampuan sehun sangat cepat. Ia dapat menghapal rumus dalam sekali baca. Dapat membaca cepat buku tebal dan langsung memahaminya.

.

.

.

Dikelas 12-2 tampak yeoja bereyelinear tebal menggeram marah setelah berteriak kesal membuat seisi kelas menutup telinganya sakit.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU LUHAAAAN! JALANG TERKUTUK KAUU!" Geram baekhyun saat menatap kotak berisi celana dalam pacarnya itu.

Dengan langkah lebar ia keluar kelas menuju kelas 11-2.

"PARK CHANYEOL! KELUAR KAAAU!" Pekiknya disepanjang koridor.

.

.

.

Luhan terkekeh kecil mendengar teriakan baekhyun. Sungguh ini adalah teriakan terindah yang pernah ia dengar.

Bell istirahat telah dibunyikan. Luhan memilih keatap sekolah untuk merokok. Ia merasa bosan akhir-akhir ini.

"Mau kekantin?" Tawar suara lembut. Luhan mendongakan kepalanya menatap xiumin.

**'Aah, yeoja kepribadian ganda inii lagi'**

"Mian xiu, aku ada urusan. Dan aku tidak lapar. Bye" ucapnya santai segera berlari kecil keluar kelas sambil memasukan tangannya disaku jas sekolah.

"Minnie! Cepat keluar! Kajja kita kekantin" panggil lay yang memang dari tadi diluar kelas 12-4. Xiumin mengangkat bahunya dan kekantin bersama lay. Dan kembali bertemu dengan hoobae tampan berkulit putih pucat lagi.

"Bertemu lagi tampan? Mencari nuuna?" Goda xiumin. Sehun mendelik kesal.

"Ani, aku mencari luhan nuuna" ucap sehun malas.

"Ia sudah keluar. Dan satu! Dia tidak ada dikantin. Bagaimana kau pergi bersama nuuna kekantin. Akan kujadikan wajahmu menjadi sampul edisi terbaru majalah trouble maker kami" tawar xiumin paksa sudah menggandeng tangan sehun dan disebelahnya sehun lay membantu menggandeng tangan sehun membuat anak itu tidak berdaya untuk pergi.

**'Luhan nuuna kemana?'** Batin sehun galau kehilangan moose-nya.

.

.

.

"Aku bubble tea saja" ucap sehun pada xiumin dan lay. Rupanya kedua yeoja itu menawarkan diri untuk memesankan pesanan sehun.

Sehun tersenyum kecil dan langsung berlari meninggalkan kantin langsung menujuk kelas luhan. Ia tidak menemukan luhan disana, diperpuskaanpun tidak ada. Ia menatap jam dipergelangan tangannya.

"2 menit lagi istirahat berakhir" gumamnya menyerah memilih kembali kekelas.

"Ah! Ampun baekki! Ammpun! Appoo!" Rengek chanyeol disepanjang koridor.

"Itu salahmu karena mau terpikat oleh si jalang luhan itu!" pekik baekhyun mengeratkan jewerannya ditelinga chanyeol.

"Aaaah! Appoo! Mian! Aku tidak akan mengulanginya lagi baekki! Aduuh duhh! Telingaku bisa putus!"

"Itu salahmu yoda!"

Sehun merenyitkan keningnya saat dua pasangan itu melewatinya.

"Luhan? Jalang?" Gumam sehun bingung.

Ia memilih acuh, mungkin luhan yang lain. Sekolah inikan besar.

Namja berambut hitam-caramel itu duduk dibangkunya santai sambil mendengarkan lagu jazz dari earphone-nya. Bahkan ia tidak menyadari yeoja bersurai gold-brown sudah duduk disampingnya.

"Oh tuhanku!" Sehun menatap kaget yeoja yang dikenalnya bernama zitao itu.

"Hi anak baru" sapa tao manis.

**'Beda saat dikantin tadi'**

Sehun hanya menatap tao datar.

"Kudengaar nilaimu sempurna saat pritest tadi? Hmm baiklah aku akan to the point. Mulai sekarang aku duduk disini menggantikan jungkook" ucap tao tersenyum.

"Huh .. Padahal aku siswi yang pintar. Tapi akhir-akhir ini nilaiku menurun kau tau. Itu membuatku frustasi, aku tidak bisa ikut cheers lagi kalau orang tuaku tau nilaiku menurun. Jadi kuharap kita bisa saling berbagi saat belajar ne" cicit tao panjang lebar. Sehun hanya mengangguk setuju. Ia rasa tao tidak buruk. Lagi pula setiap ia bercanda dengan jungkook jin selalu memanas didepannya.

"Mau ku antar pulang?" Tawar tao setelah sekolah usai. Sehun masih sibuk mencoba menghubungi luhan.

"Ani, aku pulang dengan seseorang" ucap sehun masih fokus dengan smartphone-nya

"Nugu?"

Sehun menatap sekitar melihat luhan yang berjalan bersama seorang namja.

"Siapa dia" gerutu sehun. Tao menatap namja disebelah luhan.

"Dia henry, sudah lulus. Sekarang kuliah di bell's university" jelasnya pelan.

"Nuuna!" Panggil sehun segera menarik tangan luhan dari genggaman henry. Sedangkan tao menatap tingkah sehun bingung.

"Mengapa kau bergandengan dengannya?"

"Apa urusanmu" balas luhan cepat langsung melewati tao angkuh.

Sehun menatap pungguh luhan kesal.

"Sst! Apa hubunganmu dengan pelacur itu?" Bisik tao menghampiri sehun.

"Apa maksudmu?" Ucap sehun menatap tao dingin.

Tao menatap bingung melihat perubahan sehun. Ia sedikit bergidik ngeri karena ditatap tajam.

"Hmm .. Yaa .. Diaa ... Diaa itu kan.. Emm wanita murahan yang suka menggoda pacar orang" ucapnya takut-takut.

"Jaga bicaramu!" Sinis sehun menunjuk wajah tao dan langsung meninggalkan yeoja itu kesal.

Sehun memasuki mobil luhan dengan wajah datar. Luhan tidak menghiraukan sehun dan mengendarai mobilnya santai. Ia merogoh saku brazernya dan menggantungkan batang rokok dibibirnya. Ia mencoba meraba-raba korek api zippo dikantongnya.

"Apa yang ingin kau lakukan?" Tanya sehun dingin. Luhan menatap sehun, tapi pandangannya beralih pada zippo didash-board didepan sehun. Dan tepat lampu merah luhan melepas self bell dan mendekatkan tubuhnya kearah sehun.

Sehun menahan nafasnya merasakan rambut luhan menerpa wajahnya. Bahunya sedikit ditekan oleh benda kenyal gadis itu. Ia butuh udara, dan saat ia menghirup oksigen disela helaian rambut luhan. **'Astaga, aromanya bisa menjadi candu untukku'**

"H-hnghh ah, akhirnyaa" luhan menjauhkan diriinya dari sehun dan memercikkan api kebatang rokoknya dan kembali menjalankan mobilnya dengan santai.

"Nuuna, aku tidak suka kau berdekatan dengan namja bernama henry itu. Apa hubunganmu dengannya" ucap sehun setelah menenangkan jantungnya.

"Its not your bussiness! Aish kau cerewet sekali"

Sehun menatap luhan kesal merebut rokok dimulut yeoja itu dan membuangnya keluar.

"YACK! BOCAH SIALAN!" Umpat luhan menatap sehun tajam. Ia menghentikan mobilnya dikawasan sepi didekat rumah.

"Itu tidak baik untuk kesehatan!"

"Lalu! Apa urusanmu! Berhen-"

"Karena aku menyukaimu!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

.

.

.

**BIG THANKS SEMUA YANG UDAH REVIEW :**

rikha-chan|Diaanastari|farfaridah16|gaemxian|ShieraHenaAlvisha|luhannieka|she3nn0|Oh Juna93|niasw3ty|younlaycious88|xxilu90|meysialfionitacindyroring|NoonaLu|lulurara|bimbimbab|Silver Lu|levy95|Aiko Michishige|deankharisma089|zoldyk|AeELF|Rahma94|lisnana1|yeoollo|XD|Ohmilu|viiyoung|Rly. |ChagiLu|Kuneko Shryunggie|akusayangluhan|niesha sha|N. |taenggoo|yumnada1|panggilsajaesef|princess jewel shiny|HunHanCherry1220|kimyori95|Istri Sehun yang Tertukar

**Untuk balasan review, author gabung aja ya :**

**1. Ceritanya luhan itu emang dari dulu udah Bad Girl. Dan lulu gak murahan, yaah. Anggap aja dia murahan kelas atas lah. Gak sama kaya cewe yg jual diri. Ini murni hobby luhan yg gitu-gitu-an. Kelakuan luhan karena faktor lingkungan dulu dia diamerica sama keturunan heechul -_-'**

**2. Sehun dulu pernah autisme ringan pas masih kecil, sekarang udah sembuh (jangan banyakin sehun kayak autis kejang2 ne -_-') tapi emosi sehun masih lemah.**

**3. Kyuhyun emang punya istri 2 dan itu gak dipermasalahkan kibum eommanya sehun dan sungmin eomma mihyun.**

**4. Ntar ada kok luhan NC ma sehun, dan belum ditentukan chapter berapa. Dan buat full NC juga belum ditentukan chapter berapa.**

**5. Author minta maaf yang pada berharap luhan gak bitchy lagi. Tapi itu emang karakter luhan buat ff ini. Dan disini bukan cuman luhan yg bitchy. Tapi hampir semua para UKE bitchy.**

**6. Buat judul FF ini udah author pikirin matang2. Oh ada yg nyaranin judulnya 'the nasty girl' padahal awal-awalnya author mau ngasih judul ini "Dirty Girl" tapi kalo takut pengartian-nya beda. Jadi author milih 'The Baddest Female' aja. Maaf gak bisa ngeganti judul-nya. Soalnya juga keinspirasi sama film yg author tonton.**

**Kalo yang berharap sehun jadi ketularan luhan, atau luhan yang jadi good. Mian, itu masih rahasia :p**

**Author mohon maaf dengan segala ke-Typo-an di ff ini x_x **

**Sekali lagi makasih banyak udah pada review ff ini. Semoga chapter ini memuaskan. Dan BIG Thanks yg ngasih saran, semua saran udah author tampung dan bakal dikeluarin pas waktunya ne ;)**

**Kalo mau nanya lebih spesifik silahkan PM author aja, pasti author balas.**

**Review juseyo ... **


	3. Chapter 3

**-The Baddest Female- chapter 3**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Karena aku menyukaimu!"

.

.

.

**-The Baddest Female-**

.

.

.

Sehun mengacak rambutnya frustasi dikamarnya. Ia benar-benar emosi saat itu dan malah mengatakan kalau menyukai luhan.

"Aghhh ... Apa yang harus ku lakukaaannn!" Ia mengerang frustasi dan menggulingkan tubuhnya kesal.

BRUUK!

...

**Sehun Side**

"Aisshh" rutukku kesal. Tempat tidurku sekarang tidak sebesar tempat tidurku dijepang dulu.

Ting!

Aku meraih smartphoneku.

Tao?

From : Tao Panda

"Sehun-ah maafkan perkataanku tadi. Yaa .. Aku tidak tau kalau tadi akan membuatmu marah, walaupun perkataanku memang benar, tapi! Itu kasar! Ya benar .. Mianhae .. Aku tidak ingin kau membenciku. Neeee ... Jeongmal mianhanda"

Aku terdiam membacanya, yaah .. Kupikir aku akan memaafkannya. Tao anak yang baik dan aku suka berteman dengannya. Dia anak yang jujur dengan perkataannya, menurutku dia sedikit berbeda. Baiklah, oh sehun. Setidaknya kau memiliki satu orang teman yang bisa diajak berbagi dikelas mu.

"It's okay, soal tadi lupakan saja"

Sent

"Jincha? Jeongmal gomawo! Kau masih mau kan duduk sebangku denganku?"

"Yaa"

Sent

"Yes! Ah majja! Keundae kau ada hubungan apa dengan si ja- ehm maksudku luhan itu?"

Aissh! Anak ini, ia bisa saja menghapus kata-katanya. Dasar sengaja.

"Kau tidak perlu tau panda china sialan"

Sent

"Eh? Kau sudah bisa mengatakan sialan? Cie ciee! Wahaha! Eh eh! Bagaimana kalau kita bertemu malam ini? Kau sibuk?"

Bertemu? Malam ini? Bagaimana caranya? Mengendarai mobil tidak bisa, aku bahkan belum tau jalan-jalan diseoul.

"Mian, tapi aku masih buta jalan. Dan aku tidak bis-" eh tunggu? Akan memalukan jika aku bilang kalau aku tidak bisa mengendarai apapun kecuali sepeda? Andwae!

"Mian, aku masih belum mengenal jalanan seoul"

-sent

"Yah, sayang sekali. Bagaimana kalau aku menjemputmu? Ne! Ne! Mau dong!"

"Mungkin lain kali"

Sent

"Baiklah, sampai bertemu besok disekolah sehun!"

Aku menghela nafas kecil. Huhh .. Sudahlah aku haus.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**-The Baddest Female-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Sehun menggeser pintu bersamaan dengan luhan yang juga keluar kamar. Luhan menatap sehun yang terdiam didepan pintu.

"Apa yang kau lakukan berdiam seperti itu?" Ucapnya malas menuju dapur dan mengambil banyak cemilan dan meletakan kemeja. Luhan memilih menonton film-film western kesukaannya.

"Oh tidak! Bajunya bagus sekaliii!" Pekiknya menatap style busana para wanita bule itu.

"Yack bocah! Ambilkan buku sketsa ku dikamar" seru luhan. Sehun yang merasa dipanggil pun pasrah menurut. Ia memasuki kamar luhan yang rapi kecuali sepasang baju sekolah terhambur dilantai kayu. Ia mengambil buku yang diyakininya buku sketsa luhan dan bergegas menghampiri luhan.

"Apa yang nuuna lakukan?" Seolah ia hilang ingatan dengan perkataannya dimobil. Sehun memutuskan untuk kembali bersikap biasa.

"Menurutmu"

"Menggambar"

"Nah, itu jawabanku" ucap luhan singkat.

Namja berkulit pucat itu memilih bersender disofa kecil dengan pikirannya.

"Nuuna, soal tadi.. Aku memang menyukaimu. Sejak pertama bertemu" terang sehun memberanikan dirinya.

Luhan menatap sehun datar. Ia merangkak kecil mendekati tubuh sehun dan mendekatkan wajahnya.

"Mari kita lihat sampai kapan anak polos sepertimu menyukaiku" ucapnya tepat ditelinga sehun.

"YACK! APA YANG KALIAN LAKUKAN!" Pekik suara heechul yang baru sampai. Luhan menjauhkan tubuhnya yang memang diatas sehun santai.

Heechul meletakan tasnya kesal berdiri dihadapan remaja didepannya.

"Dia tidak memperlakukanmu dengan burukkan sehun?" Tanya heechul.

"Aniyo, kami tidak melakukan apa-apa"

Heechul menghela nafasnya lega, segera ia menarik lengan luhan menyeret kesal anak perempuannya itu kekamar.

"Kau sudah gila? Baby, jangan macam2 dengan sehun ne. Dia anak yang polos cintaaa" heechul gemas menggelitik pinggang luhan.

"Mamaa! Gelii! Araseo! Aku juga tidak ada niat dengan bocah!" Pekik luhan kesal.

"Ahaha, araseo! Hey, jangan terlalu mengejeknya. Hati-hati loh baby ntar jatuh cinta sama bocah albino" goda heechul.

"Ish! Tidak akan! Lagi pula aku lebih suka dengan pria yang berpengalaman" ucap luhan mengangkat dagunya.

"MWO! Yack! Anak sialan! Awas kau sampai macam2 dengan pria2 tua duda!"

"Mwo? Hellow mom! Jaman sekarang anak seumuranku banyak yang lebih berpengalaman dibandingkan pria duda seperi milioner joker itu! Bweee" ejek luhan segera berlari keluar kamarnya.

Heechul mengejar anak nakalnya kesal.

"Yack! Kim luuhan! Kemarikau!"

"Sehuuun! Tolong aku! Mama berubah menjadi monster!" Pekik luhan langsung menghambur kesofa dan berlindung dipunggung sehun.

Sehun bingung menatap heechul yang sudah memasang wajah berkerut.

"Kyaa! Mamaa!"

"Mama! Aku yang kau gelitik! Aaa! Pinggangku!" Sehun malah terkena imbas luhan dan heechul malah menggelitik sehun.

...

Sehun berjalan kekamarnya sambil memeriksa smartphonenya. Sebenarnya tadi ia sedang berbicara dengan eommanya. Dan terpaksa mati mendadak.

"Yeoboseyo eomma"

"Ne chagi? Aigoo tadi sepertinya ribut sekali. Ternyata heechul tidak pernah berubah dari dulu ne. Kau tau eomma tertawa setengah mati! Ahahaha! Apa luhan baik dirumah. Kalian bertiga nampaak sangat akrab" cicit kibum dengan senyuman kecil diseberang sana.

"Yaaah begitulah.."

"Baiklah, ini sudah malam. Kau tidurlah ne! Eomma menyayangimu"

"Ne eomma, aku juga menyayangimu"

...

"Hari ini aku yang akan mengantar kalian" heechul menyuarai sarapan pagi ini. Membuat dua anak itu merenyit bingung.

Luhan mengambil nafas untuk melontarkan protes.

"Kajja kita berangkat. Nanti pulang sekolah mama traktir makan diluar othe. Aigoo .. Lama sekali mama tidak jalan bersama anak mama yang cantik ini" cicit heechul menggandeng tangan luhan sayang.

Dimobil heechul tidak henti-hentinya mengajak sehun mengobrol. Tentang kekayaan appanya dijepang dan tentang..

"Bagaimana dengan sungmin?" Tanya heechul sedikit ragu. Sehun yang memang duduk dijok belakang hanya menampakan ekspresi santai.

"Sungmin eomma baik-baik saja. Akhir-akhir ini ia sibuk mengurus mihyun"

"Aah, begitu... Kukira kalian tidak akrab. Kudengar ia sekarang tinggal dicalifornia?"

"Yaa"

"Jja! Sudah sampai ternyata. Mama aku pergi dulu"

"Baiklah, jaga sehun baik-baik ne" pesan heechul melalui jendela.

Saat ingin meninggalkan sekolah luhan mobilnya berselilisan dengan yeoja mungil seumuran dengannya.

"Wookkie!"

"Heechul?"

"Eoh? Kau bersama yesung? Aigooo! Whoaaa! Lama tidak bertemu!"

Disinilah mereka ibu-ibu beranak satu itu singgah dicaffe dekat sekolah.

Yesung? Ah, suami ryeowook itu meninggalkan istrinya untuk pekerjaan.

"Jadi anakmu sekolah disini juga? Aigoo" cicit heechul antusias.

"Em"

"Aigoo, kau sangat lugu walaupun sudah bersuami. Wahaha! Aku jadi penasaran anakmu. Siapa namanya?"

"Kyungsoo, dan anakmu?"

"Luhan, yaah"

Para ibu ini saling bertukar cerita. Sedangkan anaknya?

Yap, kita lihat dikelas 12-4

Luhan tengah sibuk memainkan rambutnya dan kim sonsaengnim sibuk menjelaskan ilmu kimia.

Puk!

Gumpalan kertas mendarat tepat dimeja luhan. Ia membuka kertas itu santai.

'Aku merindukanmu baby~ malam ini diclub biasa'

Luhan tersenyum kecil setelah memberi wink-nya pada kris.

Tentu, namja satu itu terlalu sering mengajaknya berkencan.

.

.

.

"Ooh, jadi begini" gumam tao terus mencatat santai. Ia menatap sehun bingung "kau tidak mencatat?"

"Aku sudah mencatatnya"

"Kapan?"

"Hei, aku bahkan sudah sampai tahap pembelajaran diperkuliahan semester 4 dihome-schooling. Semua yang kita pelajari disini sudah diluar kepala bagiku" ucap sehun malas.

"Heol, daebak. Kau jenius?"

"Ya, bisa dibilang begitu"

"Cih, albino sombong sialan. Ah! Kalau begitu bantu aku mengerjakan ini"

...

Istirahat sehun langsung keluar kelas. Tentu, bagaimana ia bisa tahan kalau teman-teman tao menggerumuni mejanya. Satu-satunya yang ingin ia temui luhan. Luhan .. Dimana diaa

"Yack! Mengapa kau meninggalkanku!" Pekik tao mengikuti sehun. Sehun masih fokus pada ponselnya mengetik beberapa kalimat 'dimana?' 'Kau dikantin? Atau dikelas?' 'Ayo makan bersama?'

"Ya, oh sehun, kau berhutang penjelasan padaku tadi malam! Apa hubungaanmu dengan si jalang sialan it- ehm maksudku luhan? Mianhae ... Tapi! Apa hubunganmu dengannya hah!" Pekik tao kesal. Mereka berada dikorridor lantai 4

Yang sepi.

"Kami tinggal serumah"

"Mwo! Ah sial! Jadi maksudmu? Kau mempermainkan ku begitu? Aish jalang sialan dia bercinta dengan kris diluar, dan dirumah bersamamu, dan disekolah bersama chanyeol. Oh tuhan! Di-" tao menatap sehun yang memegang bahunya. Ngeri, sangat menyeramkan sehun menatapnya tajam.

"Biar aku menjelaskannya dengan panjang lebar" sehun menghela nafas sejenak "Aku tinggal dirumah bersamanya dan mamanya. Aku tinggal disana memang karena aku menyukainya. Tapi orang tua kami kerabat dekat. Dan aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau terus-terusan menyebutkan jalang. Luhan-tidak-seburuk-itu. Dan sepertinya kau harus membereskan barang-barang dimejamu karena aku muak duduk sebangku denganmu" ucap sehun dingin meninggalkan tao yang terdiam.

**'Oh tidak! Sehun tunggu!**' Bantin tao, ia mengejar sehun dan meraih tangan lelaki itu.

"Mianhae!" Pekiknya kesal. Sehun mendelik tidak suka.

"Maafkan aku! Kubilang maafkan aku sehun. Aku tidak tau, maafkan aku. Seharusnya aku mendengarkan penjelasanmu bukannya mengumpat tidak jelas seperti tadi. Aissh mengapa kau berkata seperti itu tadi hah? Uh mulut menyebalkan" cicit tao menepuk mulutnya dengan wajah kesal.

"Anak nakal, kau mengotori otak anak terpintar disekolah bodoh" cicitnya masih memukuli kecil mulut dan kepalanya.

Sehun menatap bingung tingkah tao.

"Ya, sudahlah. Kau malah melukai dirimu sendiri" sehun meraih lengan tao.

"Eh? Ehm tidak sebelum kau memaafkanku dan menarik ucapanmu tentang pengusiran secara tidak hormat itu"

"Maksudku, jangan usir aku. Aku ingin duduk denganmu" ucap tao lagi memelas.

"Huhh .. Baiklah" sehun berujar malas dan kembali melangkah sesekali mengecek smartphone-nya.

"Jadi, bagaimana keseharian kalian dirumah? Apa sikap luhan sunbae baik?"

"Ya, dia memang sel-" sehun terdiam melihat asap yang keluar dari ruang kosong disana.

"Aah, masih sempat-sempatnya merokok digudang" gerutu tao. Sehun menatap tao bingung.

"Tenanglah, sudah biasa murid disini merokok, bahkan mereka bercinta disekolah seperti nuuna yeoppo-mu itu" tao menekankan suaranya mengejek sehun mendelik kesal.

Mereka berjalan mengintip lewat jendela bening diatas. Tentu tidak sulit bagi sehun dan tao yang sama-sama tinggi walaupun tao dibantu high heel 13 cm-nya itu.

Terlihat seorang yeoja duduk dibangku dan yeoja lain diatas pangkuan yeoja itu. Paha yeoja diatas mengapit pinggang yeoja dibawah.

**'Bukankah itu sunbae genit?** Batin sehun menatap yeoja berwajah bulat diposisi bawah.

Mereka saling berbagi ganja.

"Kau benar-benar gadis licik hm? Kim Lu-han" Xiumin menyeringai melingarkan tangannya meremas bokong sintal yeoja diatasnya.

"Wae? Tidak boleh. Aku hanya meminta-mu membuat satu halaman khusus pakaian yang ku design. Minnie" goda yeoja di atas yang ternyata adalah luhan mencium ceruk leher xiumin.

"Kau jalang penggoda sialan" desah xiumin mengecup belahan dada luhan yang memang sedari tadi kancingnya terbuka.

Mereka saling berciuman dalam, membuat dua orang yang berdiri disana tercengang. Zitao menyeringai menatap itu sambil merutuki 2 yeoja disana, sehun terdiam dengan tatapan kosongnya.

Baru saja tao ingin memberikan kata-kata mengimbas sehun. Ia urungkan niatnya melihat wajah sendu sehun.

"Kau baik-baik saja?" Bisik tao. Sehun terdiam dengan pandangan kosong.

Mereka berdua terdiam cukup lama. Suara tawa dan desahan terdengar dari celah jendela itu membuat wajah sehun merah padam. Tao pun tidak berniat menegur sehun lagi takut kalau-kalau namja itu memarahinya.

"Aku akan menghentikan mereka" geram sehun pelan tapi dingin sekaligus panas karena auranya itu. Tao bergidik ngeri.

Grep

"Sehun jangan-"

...

"Apa yang kalian lakukan?" Tanya luhan kaget menatap dua hoobae-nya itu. Kaget dalam artian keberadaan mereka mengejutkannya.

"Seharusnya aku yang bertanya, apa yang baru saja kau lakukan" tandas sehun dingin. Luhan mengendikan bahunya acuh.

"Nuuna"

"Oh! Astaga! Tuhan, kukira sonsaengmin" xiumin menjengit kaget. Ia menatap acuh zitao dan sehun. Ia langsung melenggang pergi tidak ingin ikut campur urusan 3 orang disana.

"Ooh, pantas saja kau selalu lepas dari penyihir trouble maker itu. Cih .. Cara murahan" sindir tao.

"Wae? Aku tau kau tidak punya nyali untuk melakukannya. Nona copycat" sindir luhan telak.

Zitao mengeram marah.

"Kau terlalu percaya diri bitch" serunya gugup. Luhan mengendikan bahu malas. Ia sedikit ngeri ditatap tajam oleh sehun.

"Nuuna, bisa kau jelaskan padaku?" Sehun menarik lengan luhan sedikit menjauh dari tao.

"Kau bisa melihatnyakan" ucap luhan datar mencoba menahan getaran suaranya. Entah mengapa tiba-tiba hatinya merasa gelisah.

"Ya aku melihatnya, dan aku tidak mengerti maksud semua itu" tandas sehun cepat tanpa melepaskan kontak mata mereka. Luhan mengerjapkan matanya ragu ia masih membalas tatapan tajam sehun.

"Kau bisa tanyakan pada teman jalangmu itu" luhan mengarahkan dagunya kepada tao.

"Ani, aku bertanya padamu"

"Baiklah, biar nuuna jelaskan padamu bocah manis. Kami? Kami tadi berbagi rokok sambil sedikit bermain. Dan .. Tidak lebih" jelas luhan tersenyum menyebalkan. Sambil menepuk-nepuk pundak sehun. Sehun hanya menatap datar senyum luhan seolah mengejeknya itu.

"Aaah, wae? Kau sudah tidak menyukai-ku lagi? Jadi sampai sini kau menyukaiku?" Luhan menganguk-angguk sambil tersenyum meremehkan.

"Ani, aku tetap menyukai nuuna. Dan aku akan membuat nuuna berubah"

"Wow! Kau boleh juga. Hmm, baiklah. Kita lihat, siaapa yang akan berubah nanti. Aku atau, kau" tantang luhan langsung melenggang meninggalakan sehun.

.

.

.

Sehun hanya terdiam murung sedari tadi, membuat yeoja disebelahnya merasa tidak enak. Apa lagi saat mereka kembali kekelas, mereka melihat kris dan luhan pergi entah kemana. Sepertinya mereka membolos.

"Huhh .. Kris ge..." Tao menghela nafas berat dikursi mereka.

"Tao-ya!" Pekik suara seulgi menghampiri bangku tao disusul irene dan taehyun.

"Oh tidak! Gawat! Tadi aku melihat kris sunbae membolos bersama lub-"

Belum sempat irene melanjutkan perkataannya tao sudah menyumpal mulut seksi yeoja itu dengan didlo pink dari dalam tasnya.

"Ouuh! Huweek! Yack! Ka-"

"Kau masih tidak mengerti? Aku sudah tau jalang. Pergi dari ini" ucap tao lemah dan mengintimidasi. Irene mempoudkan bibirnya sebal memilih pergi.

"Yahh, kupikir kita akan mengerjainya. Tadi baekhyun eonni seperti orang kebakaran jenggot karena semalam chanyeol oppa bercinta de-"

Tao melempar wajah seulgi dengan kotak kondom ditasnya kesal.

Lalu menatap mereka datar.

"Ada yang ingin kalian bicarakan lagi? Aah .. Lebih baik kalian mengajak anak basket baru itu bercinta. Atau kalian bisa melakaukan 3-some diruang cheers" saran tao datar menelungkupkan wajahnya malas. Ketiga yeoja itu saling mempoud meninggalkan kelas.

Sehun memandangi cengo kelakuan tao. Astaga, mengapa yeoja itu membawa barang2 aneh kesekolah.

Kini ia mengerti, ia masih sangat polos.

Seorang namja berkulit tan menghampiri meja sehun-tao.

"Hei, kau oh sehun murid pindahan itu?" Tanya kai.

"Ya" jawab sehun seadanya. Sedangkan tao sudah tebar pesona.

"Kau yang memberi formulir itu kan? Besok kau bisa ikut test tim basket" jelasnya dengan santai. Sehun sedikit tersenyum tipis.

"Baiklah" ucapnya mantap.

Namja tadi, Kai. Dia masih kelas sepuluh seperti sehun dan tao. Dia sudah terkenal di tim basket karena ia juga tim basket inti saat junior high school di bell's dan rata-rata di bell's senior adalah anak-anak bell's junior

"Dan mumpung ini free-time. Mau ikut kami kekantin?" Seru tao tiba-tiba. Kai tertawa kecil mengangguk.

"Kajja sehun-ah. Kau bisa sekalian bertanya pada kai tentang test tim basket" ajak tao girang seakan lupa pada kris-nya yang mungkin tengan bersenang-senang dengan musuh bebuyutan baekhyun itu.

...

"Kurasa aku mulai menyukaimu sehun-ah. Tapi, hei! Aku menyukaimu sebagai teman! Jangan berpikiran macam-macam"

Sehun tersenyum tipis mendengarkan celotehan kai. Sedari tadi mereka banyak bercerita.

"Ku lihat dari senyumnya, sepertinya ia juga menyukaimu kai-ah" tao ikut berkomentar.

"Bagaimana sepulang sekolah ini kita latihan basket, aku harus tau kemampuanmu. Yaah, anggap saja ini hadiah pertemanan pertama kita" tawar kai.

"Thanks kai, tapi pul..." Sehun terdiam merogoh smartphone-nya.

Luhan nuuna :

"Kata mama kita tidak jadi makan malam. Ah, mungkin aku akan telat menjemputmu"

"Ada apa?" Tanya tao penasaran.

"Bisa kau antar aku pulang nanti?" Sehun menatap tao. Mengangguk antusias.

"Tentu saja! Yeay! Jadi kalian akan latihan basket dulu?" Serunya tersenyum lebar. Sehun tersenyum pada kai, sepertinya sehun telah menyukai kai dan menambah teman berbagi-nya lagi.

To Luhan nuuna :

"Baiklah"

-sent

Mungkin itu saja balasan sehun. Setelah bell sekolah berbunyi para murid asik berlarian pulang. Sedangkan sehun-kai-tao memilih kelapangan basket out-door dan bermain basket.

"Wow! Oh sehun! Kau bercanda?! Kau sangat hebat!" Puji kai antusias.

"Heol, daebak. Dari mana kau belajar basket? Kau bahkan hanya home-schooling dulu?" Seru tao tak kalah penasaran.

"Yaa, sebenarnya aku bermain basket sejak kecil bersama para butler ku. Mereka kebanyakan mantan atlet dan aku banyak belajar dari mereka" ucap sehun canggung.

"Aah, begitu. Sungguh membuat iri saja" cicit kai duduk bersandar ditiang basket.

"Semoga kau diterima tanpa syarat mematikan itu" gumam kai sambil memberikan botol minum kepada yeoja yang juga sudah tepar bersender disebelahnya -Zitao-

"Maksudmu? Test pemerkosaan itu?" Tebak sehun ragu.

"BINGGO!" Seru kai. Sedikit mendelik pada tao. Tao mengangkat bahunya mengisyaratkan "apa?" Pada kai.

"Aku masih ingat kau yang memasukan ring dipenisku panda sialan. Dan setelah kejadian itu aku menjadi trauma berhubungan sex selama sebulan" ucap kai tersenyum getir mengingat bagaimana ia digerayangi oleh para wanita iblis bertopeng malaikat itu.

"Aku hanya mengikuti arahan baekhyun sunbae" elak tao acuh sambil tertawa kecil mengingat kejadiaan kai menangis, menjerit, merengek waktu itu.

"Semoga kau akan baik-baik saja nanti sehun-ah" kai menatap sehun penuh arti. Sehun hanya mengedikan bahunya malas. Hal seperti itu tidak akan ia biarkan terjadi pada dirinya. Tidak akan.

.

.

.

Tao menatap malas namja dikursi penumpangnya.

"Kau itu sebenarnya bodoh atau kelewat polos sih. Ya, oh sehun. Aah ... Tampangmu benar-benar menipu"

Sehun melirik tao sekilas.

"Kau tidak pernah pacaran, kau home schooling, kau tidak gaul, yah .. Bersyukur pakaianmu masih mengikuti perkembangan jamaan. Tapi hell no! Namja jaman sekarang pasti bisa mengendari mobil dan motor. Dan kau? Aku bertaruh kemampuan bersepedamu pasti parah"

Sehun mengendikan bahu acuh. Masih terfokus pada smartphone-nya. Tapi dalam hati ia membenarkan perkataan tao, ia masih sangat parah dalam bersepeda.

"Oh tuhanku! Apa aku sedang berbicara dengan tembok" erang tao kesal menambah kecepatan mobilnya.

"Hey! Kau kelewatan" seru sehun menatap jalan menuju rumahnya terlewati begitu saja.

...

Sehun turun dari mobil tao santai. Ia masuk kedalam rumah sambil menenteng tasnya. Ia dapat melihat Luhan dan Heechul yang tengah membuat kimchi diruang tengah yang memang terbuka itu.

"Eoh? Sehunnie! Kau sudah datang? Kau pulang dengan siapa?" Tanya heechul sambil mengaduk lobak dibaskom besar itu.

"Mama, apa cabainya perlu ditambah? Aku tidak suka yang terlalu manis"

"Tambahkan 3 sendok saja sayang. Eh, sehunniie cepat ganti bajumu dan bantu kami!" Seru heechul tegas. Sehun tersenyum mengangguk masuk kekamarnya.

Sehun sudah keluar dengan kaos dan celana selutut.

"Ah tepat sekali, tangan mama sedang pegal. Uh .. Mama sedang ada proyek cafe. Mereka meminta furnitur gila!" Keluh heechul melepas sarung tangannya.

"Kau sudah memisahkan lobaknya lu?"

"Em, sedikit lagi" luhan dengan tidak elitnya berjongkok seperti halmeoni dipasar. Bedanya ia memakai tank-top hitam yang belakangnya terekspos dan jeans pendek menyamai celana dalam neneknya yang ada diichina itu.

"Jja! Selesai ma! Loh? Mama berhenti?"

"Em, kau tiidak liat tangan mama sudah pegal. Sehun-ah. Kau bisa kan mengaduk-aduk saja kok. Ini sarung tangannya. Kalian tolong lanjutkan ne. Mama perlu mandi dan tidur karena besok ada rapat"

Luhan menatap kepergian mama-nya. Lalu beralih pada sehun yang memang duduk bersila 1 meter dari baskom besar itu.

"Tidak membantu?" Ucap luhan kesal yang sudah mode-halmeoni on-nya.

Sehun mengaduk lobak itu dengan tangannya.

"Ah, mengapa berat sekali"

Luhan tertawa kecil didepannya.

"Cih, segitu saja sudah mengeluh"

Sehun menatap luhan kesal.

"Kenapa tidak beli saja?"

"Kenapa harus beli jika bisa membuatnya sendiri. Lagi pula kalau membuat sendiri rasanya kita bisa menentukan" terang luhan. Ia mencubit lobak menjadi bagian kecil dan mencoletkan kebumbu yang belum tercampur rata itu.

Sehun menatap bingung gumpalan lobak didepan wajahnya. Lalu ia tersenyum memajukan wajahnya dan membuka mulutnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan? Ambil ini. Dasar bayi"

"Ya, nuuna. Suapi aku. Aaa" sehun tersenyum sambil beraegyo ria. Luhan tertawa kecil memasukan gumpalan lobak itu kedalam mulut sehun.

"Whoa! Delicious!"

Luhan tersenyum bangga.

"Suapi aku lagi nuuna!"

"Nah sekarang buka mulut nuuna" sehun mengarahkan gumpalan lobak.

"Tambahkan bumbunya" luhan tertawa melirik gumpalan bumbu dipinggiran yang belum tercampur.

Sehun mencoletkan kebumbu.

"Yaaa.. Itu terlalu banyak. Kurangi sedikit"

"Segini?"

"Em .. Aa"

"Yack! OH SEHUN!"

"Wahahaha, ah! Mian nuuna! Tanganku terpeleset" sehun memasang kembali wajah memelas. Ia jadi teringat wajah tao dan baekhyun saat dikantin waktu itu. Ekspresi marah mereka hampir sama.

"Aishh, menyebalkan"

Selesai mengaduk rata kimchi, mereka menyusun kimchi itu rapi dibox warna-warni yang tersedia.

"Memangnya untuk apa membuat sebanyak ini?" Gumam sehun.

"Kata mama, akan diberikan ketetangga baru. Entah siapa"

"Jja! Sudah selesai. Sekarang ikut aku kebelakang" seru luhan. Dengan patuh sehun mengikuti luhan. Sehun menatap taman mini dipojok pagar tembok rumah. Terdapat pohon dipinggirnya ada keran. Luhan berjalan kerumput tebal itu.

"Karena kita sudah kotor, sekalian saja memanen kubis disini. Ambil wadah disana!"

Sehun menatap luhan yang tengah memilih kubis disana. Ia tersenyum tulus. Luhan memiliki sisi lain, dan ia tau itu. Inilah alasan ia tidak pernah bisa menghilangkan perasaan cintanya yang bahkan setiap harinya selalu bertambah.

Luhan menatap sehun bingung.

"Ada dauh dirambut nuuna"

"Eeeh? Nuunna, tadi kau rebahan dilantai ya?" Tanya sehun.

"Hmm, bagaimana kau tau? Aku tadi sangat lelah disuruh memotong lobak dan rebahan sebentar saat mama pergi"

"Aah, tentu saja. Kepalamu banyak akar"

"MWOO! Aishh!"

Sehun tertawa mengikuti luhan kekamar yeoja itu. Luhan memasang posisi berlutut kearah bathup.

"Hahaha, kotorannya tidak mau hilang nuuna"

"Ya, pakai sisir bodoh. Aku tidak mau tau. Pokoknya rambutku harus bersih!"

"Ya oh sehun! Pelan-pelan bocah! Kau ingin membotaki kepalaku eoh!"

Sehun tertawa kecil menatap rambut luhan yang sudah bersih. Diam diam ia mencium belakang kepala luhan tanpa sepengetahuan yeoja itu.

"Kau sudah selesai?"

"E-em .. Sudah"

"Baiklah, thanks. Kau bisa pergi"

Sepeninggalan sehun. Luhan mengelus dadanya pelan.

"Apa bocah itu tadi mencium kepalaku? Atau memastiikan rambutku tidak bau lagi? Huhh .. Mengapa aku jadi deg-deg-an begini"

.

.

.

"Kapan mereka akan mendiami rumah disebelah?" Tanya luhan dimakan malam mereka hari ini.

"Sepertinya besok sore. Jadi, besok siang mama akan menjemput kalian ne"

"Sirheo, aku pulang telat besok" sergah luhan cepat.

"Sebenarnya besok sore aku ada test basket" ucap sehun pelan sambil mengunyah nasinya santai.

Heechul menatap sehun mengintimidasi.

"Kau ikut tim basket? Cih, memangnya kau bisa bermain basket"

Sehun menatap luhan kesal.

"Aku sering main basket"

"Aah, benar. Kau pasti jago, kau bermain dengan para pengawal pribadi tuan muda dicastil mu itu kan? Hmmm ... "

"Yack! Dengarkan mama. Pulang sekolah kosongkan jadwal kalian. Titik. Mama akan langsung datang kesekolah! Kita harus lebih ramah dengan tetangga baru" Bentak heechul tidak sabar.

"Mamaa!" Pekik luhan tidak terima.

"Mama, aku harus ikut test agar masuk tim basket" bujuk sehun menggenggam kedua tangan heechul. Heechul sedikit tertegun dengan perlakuan sehun. Ia berdehem sejenak.

"Baiklah" ucapnya kalem meninggalkan dua anak disana.

"Heol, daebak. Begitu mudahnya kau meluluhkannya" luhan tersenyum kagum pada sehun.

"Kudengar kau jenius? Kata mama saat kau home schooling kau sudah belajar tahap perkuliahan?" Cicit luhan sambil memakan kentang goreng.

"Hmm"

"Ah! Hmm .. Sehunnie, sebenarnya aku punya tugas. Dan itu sangat sulit. Yaah, biasanya aku hanya akan mengabaikan tugas itu. Tapi aku sudah mendapat peringatan jadi ..." Luhan menarik tangan sehun kekamarnnya. Sehun menatap datar meja belajar luhan. Maksudnya soal-soal matematika yang tidak terjawab itu.

Sehun mulai duduk menjawab soalnya dengan mudah.

"Sebenarnya ini soal mulai kapan sih nuuna?"

"Ah, itu mulai dari semester awal. Aku tidak pernah bisa mengerjakannya"

"Huh .. Ini mengerikan" keluh sehun. Bayangkan, ia memang jenius tapi mengerjakan setumpuk soal seperti itu. Otaknya bisa menua seketika!

Luhan memperhatikan sehun yang dari tadi menguap. Ia melirik lembar soal yang sudah lebih dari setengah dijawab bocah lelaki itu.

"Aku akan membawakan cemilan untukmu"

Luhan selesai memilih-milih makanan ringan dilemari dapur. Ia terdiam melihat sehun yang sudah tertidur.

"Aah, ada apa dengannku. Kau tidak akan dengan mudah merubahku bocah sialan" gumam luhan. Mengangkat tubuh sehun ketempat tidurnya.

Dengan santai luhan melepas celananya, menyisakan celanna dalam polkadot pink putih. Ia juga melepas sweeter-nya hanya menyisakan kaos tipis. Tentunya setelah melepas BH polkadot senada dengan celana dalamnya. Ia masih ingat saran pengawas UKS-nya miss tiffany yang menyarankan jangan memakai bra saat tidur.

Dengan santai ia menurunkan kelambu berwarna campuran merah-jingga-pink-ungu seperti aurora kalem. Ya, kelambunya didesain agar seperti rumah barbie yang terbuat dari kelopak bunga.

Ia merebahkan diri disebelah sehun memeluk tubuh laki-laki itu.

"Aaah, sepertinya mulai sekarang aku tidak memerlukan guling lagi" batinnya tersenyum.

"Eh tunggu, Sehun masuk tim basket. Dan bagaimana jika ia harus melalui ospek dari anggota cherrs. Hell no! Dia hanya bocah ingusan! Oh tidak! Ini tidak boleh terjadi. Tapi bagaimana!"

.

.

.

**TBC**

**BIG THANKS YANG SUDAH REVIEW!**

rikha-chan|viiyoung|kimyori95|farfaridah16|Aiko Michisige|N. |Ega EXOkpopers|niesha sha|xxilu90|Kuneko Shryunggie|ichaYH23|hhyyuunn|deankharisma089|levy95|Oh Juna93|lisa lisah|SaBekyon|Shanshaini Hikari|Guest|Baby Kim|Taman Coklat|ruixi1|vangezty|Guest|Istri Sehun Yang Tertukar|luhannieka|beng beng max|ChagiLu|princess jewel shiny|niasw3ty|mellamolla|lisnana1|Rly. |AeELF|3678fans - EXO|Luhana Fhie|she3nn0|

Guest, ohmilu, dureaemi,lunajis,guest

**Dan author juga BIG THANKS yang udah ngefavorite-kan ff ini dan ngefollow (author masih gak ngerti, kalo kalian ngefollow ini, bisa author followback gak? Soalnya author gak ada liat nama follow back -_-' author masih gak terlalu ngerti sama ffnet -_-)**

**Author bakal langsung gabungin aja ya balasan reviewnya:**

**1. Chapternya mungkin akan lumayan panjang karena diff ini bukan cuman nyerita'in hunhan romance, tapi keluarga dan member exo lainnya.**

**2. Author sangat menyesal karena udah buat luhan jadi bitchy dan NC sama Member lain *Deep Bow* jeongmal mianhae. Untuk chapter kedepan Adegan NC menyeluruh hanya untuk Couple Official aja. Gak akan ada NC menyeluruh di crack couple :) Tapi, untuk yang minta luhan jangan bitch lagi, mianhae ... Untuk chapter2 depan gak bisa dikabulkan untuk jalannya cerita. Sekali lagi maaf buat yang gak terima adegan NC luhan dg member lain. Jeongmal mianhae (BOW 100-kali). Tapi author gak bilang kan luhan sampai akhir kayak gitu? So .. Ikuti aja jalan cerita-nya. Kan udah author bilang ini happy ending. (Gak baca ya dichapter sebelumnya-_- huh (n).)**

**Satu lagi, author emang HUNHAN HARD SHIPPER! (Yg adegan NC kemaren itu anggap aja Khilaf).**

**Dan author juga buat luhan-kris luhan-chanyeol. Mereka NC gak pake hati. Cuman hobi. Dan hati luhan itu cinta luhan itu ntar jadi milik sehun gitu juga sama sehun!**

**3. Para Uke rata-rata emang bitchy. Tapi lay sama kyungsoo itu masih polos, tapi polosnya nge-bitch. Gitu lah -_- **

**4. Ah aku juga minta maaf yah, dichapter ini hunhan belum NC-an. Soalnya waktunya gak tepat. Dan Hunhan momment-nya dikit. Okey, mian. Sabar-ya yg mau hunhan nc :p kekeuw .. Tenang ntar ada kok di chapter (sensor) ;) *wink**

**5. Buat yang udah ngingeti interaksi han-chul eh luhan heechul maksudnya. Itu. Nah author juga baru sadar kalau mereka itu kasar banget. Thx ya sarannya. Ini sudah author kurangin kata-kata kasarnya :)**

**Oh iya author juga mau ngasih bocoran buat chapter selanjutnya. Sehun udah temenan sama kai yang yadong ... Hmm ... Dan dia bakal banyak belajar dong nih .. Kekekeu**

**Oh iya, ntar tetangga baru siapa coba tebak ... Wahaha**

**Makasih yang udah mau ngebaca ff ini! Mmmuuuaaahhhh! Jeongmal GOMAWO!**

**Kalau masih ada yang kurang jelas kalian bisa PM author, pasti author balas kok !**

**See you! Annyeong!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

**-The Baddest Female-**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Sehun side**

Aku membuka mataku perlahan, ah mengapa ada yang menindih tubuhku. Tapi hangat.

"Engghh ..."

Tunggu? Tindih? Hangat?

Aku menatap rambut ikal didepan dadaku. Perlahan aku merasakan sesuatu menempeli tubuhku.

DEG

DEG

DEG

"Hmmh .. Ada musik disko didalam tubuhmu" gumam suara seraknya. Astaga!

GREP!

Ia semakin mengeratkan pelukannya.

"Luuhaaaaan! Mama berangkat dulu! Yack! Cepat bangun rusa! Mama berangkat bye!"

"Luuuuuuu!"

"Aku sudah bangun! Pergilah!" Pekik suaranya masih dalam kelambu. Ia mendekap mulutku dengan tangannya.

DEG!

Dimana semua pakaiannya? Ah .. Sesuatu mengeras dibawahku? Oh tidak ...

"Hah .. Aku masih mengantuk" ia kembali memeluk tubuhku.

"N-nu-nunaa"

"Eoh? Kau sudah bangun? Bagaimana? Menyenangkan tidur denganku? Aah, ternyata bayi seperti kau lebih hangat ne. Bagaimana jika kau melepas baju mu?" Ia malah mengendus bau tubuhku. Astaga, aku lelaki normal nuuna.

...

Sehun menutup matanya takut. Takut-takut kalau wajah luhan mendekat dan menciumnya. Takut, jika ia menatap mata rusa itu ia akan kehilangan kendali dirinya.

"Sehun-ah? Lihat aku" ucap luhan masih menindih tubuh sehun.

Drrrt drrtt

Luhan menatap ponselnya yang terus bergetar dan duduk dipinggir tempat tidurnya menarik tali kelambunya keatas. Sehun dapat melihat punggung polos luhan yang pinggangnya ditutupi selimut.

'Araseo'

'Tentu saja aku ikut, katakan padanya aku ikut'

'Hmm, ada sesuatu yang ingin kulakukan.. Yaah begitulah. Dan! Katakan pada coach aku sendiri yang akan keruangannya. Aku terima okey?"

Pip

Luhan meletakan ponselnya sembarang dan memasang kaos putih bergambar kelincinya asal.

"Kau masih diam disitu? Kita harus sekolah bayi"

Setelah mengucapkan itu luhan keluar kamar untuk mandi.

Sehun masih terdiam dengan wajah memerah. Malu? Terpesona? Yaa, itu yang dirasakan oleh pemuda berkulit putih pucat itu.

**'Apakah aku baru saja tidur dengan nuuna? Ah .. Tubuhnya sangat indah ... Luhan nuunaaa...'**

"Yack bayi! Kau masih mau tidur! Kau ingin kita terlambat lagi hah!" Pekik suara luhan yang sudah dengan handuk selesai mandi.

"Aah, kau mau kumandikan?" Goda yeoja itu menggerling.

"Tidak! A-aku akan mandi! T-tunggu aku- jangan tinggalkan" sehun berlari kekamarnya.

...

Luhan sudah duduk dikursi kemudi menunggu sehun yang katanya mengambil roti. Ia sebenarnya malas makan roti buatan sehun yang isinya susu melulu. Ia sudah berniat untuk merampok bekal kyungsoo.

"Ini buat nuuna"

Luhan mendecak sebal juga memakan rotinya.

Sehun memandang lelehan susu dibibir luhan.

Cup

Ssp

Yeoja bermata rusa itu terdiam kaku. Ia baru saja dicium oleh seorang bayi besar!

Plak!

"Ah! Appo nuuna!" Sehun meringis pundaknya terkena pukulan manis dari pujaan hati.

"Thaengse"

Sehun memberenggut kesal hanya itu respon yang diberikan luhan, ia sudah berlatih lama dulu saat dijepang. Ia pernah melihat sepupu wanitanya si hyosun dengan pacarnya seperti itu diruang tamu.

"Nuuna, kancingmu terbuka. Bagaimana jika nanti para namja disekolah melihatnya" Protes sehun seperti biasa luhan hanya mengendikan bahunya malas melajukan mobil dengan santai sambil bersenandung ria mengikuti alunan musik Rye Rye - Sunshine.

Sesampai disekolah sehun masih dengan anteng mengikuti luhan.

BRUK!

"Ups! Bicth"

Byun Baekhyun. Yeoja itu menyeringai setelah menumpahkan juice dikemeja luhan dan melenggang pergi. Luhan menghela nafas malas.

"Nuuna? Kau baik-baik saja? Astagaa ..." Sehun mengeluarkan sapu tangan-nya dan memberikan pada luhan. Luhan terdiam sejenak membersihkan noda merah dan sari buah stroberi dibajunya. Ia kembali terdiam menatap Tao dan Kris berjalan bersama, yaah walaupun tao yang terus merangkul kris.

**'Mereka balikan ya'** Batinnya. **'Padahal aku ingin membuat yeoja itu lebih menderita'** Iya kembali menghela nafas.

"Nuuna, kau punya baju ganti?"

Luhan memokuskan pandangannya pada sehun yang memang tepat didepan matahari.

"Tidak ada"

...

Sehun berjalan cepat menuju ruang ganti wanita. Ia mengetok pintunya sambil menenteng kemeja putri yang baru saja dibelinya dikoperasi sekolah. Untuk luhan.

Luhan menerimanya dan beberapa saat keluar dengan kemeja yang pas ditubuhnya tidak ketat. Ia sekarang nampak seperti murid biasa.

"Memangnya apa masalah sunbae tadi. Ia menyebalkan" omel sehun disepanjang korridor.

"Dia cemburu padaku"

"Mwo? Kenapa?"

"Hmm ..." Luhan menggantung kalimatnya. Ia menatap yeoja bermata bulat yang berjalan menunduk itu.

"Kyungsoo!" Panggilnya merangkul pundak yeoja bermata bulat yang sudah menatap luhan takut.

"Berhenti menatap seolah aku akan memakanmu"

"E-em .. Ada apa sunbae"

"Kau membawa kotak bekal yang besar, hmmmmh! Kau punya insting aku akan kekelasmu istirahat nanti? Baiklah tunggu aku ne! Nae saranganeun chingu!" Pekik luhan mengecup bibir kyungsoo kilat dan berlari meninggalkan yeoja yang sudah mematung sambil mengusap bibirnya dengan punggung tangan.

"Kau! Kau siapanya luhan nuuna!" Sehun menatap menyidik.

"A-aku .."

"Jangan berani-berani menggoda nuuna ku!" Desis sehun tajam meninggalkan kyungsoo yang menatap cengo pemuda albino itu.

"Menggoda?" Cibirnya tidak suka. Ia menatap kotak bekalnya.

"Padahal aku ingin memberikannya untuk jongin. Dia hari ini akan sibuk latihan bakset" gumam kyungsoo berjalan kekelas.

...

"Aku tidak bisa menunjukmu sebagai leader luhan. Yaa yaa yaa kuakui kau memang berbakat, tanpamu kami tidak bisa memenangkan kontes busana cheers terbaik. Sebelumnya kau tidak pernah menginginkan posisi leader kan?" Suara coach yoona lembut dikantor yang sepi.

"Coach, bisa kau pertimbangkan lagi. Aku merasa dengan adanya leader tim akan lebih terkendali. Apalagi kita akan mengadakan pemilihan untuk anggota baru"

"Tidak luhan, aku tidak mengerti kau tiba-tiba menginginkan posisi leader yang padahal dulu kau menolak mentah-mentah. Lagi pula tim sudah terkoordinir dengan adanya 2 tim white dan red. Lu, lagipula aku tidak bisa menjadikanmu leader. Hubunganmu dengan anggota tim sangat buruk"

Luhan terdiam.

"Mereka bahkan mengeluh ingin mengeluarkanmu"

Luhan mencibir dalam hati. Tetap diam.

"Tapi tentu saja aku menentang dengan keras! Tanpa mu tim kita tidak akan menang dan sehebat ini"

"Kau sedang melindungi sesuatu?" Selidik yoona coach. Luhan mendongak malas.

"Tidak coach"

"Baiklah, kuharap kau datang latihan sore ini" ucap yoona santai tanpa menatap luhan.

Luhan terdiam lagi, dulu yoona sangat menyukainya dan ramah. Yaa, sebelum kejadian menggemparkan itu pastinya.

"Coach, aku ingin ... Akuu ingin ke-" keluar dari tim

"Hentikan pemikiran bodohmu itu luhan. Kau ingin aku mengecewakanku dua kali?"

"Coach..."

"Sudahlah, kau kembali kekelas saja. Aku akan mengajar sebentar lagi"

Disinilah luhan sekarang, diatap sekolah sambil menghisap rokoknya. Ia kembali mendesah pelan.

Kejadian itu

Kejadian yang membutakan hatinya dan jiwanya.

Kejadian yang membuatnya menjadi gadis penuh kebencian.

Dan kejadian yang membuatnya kehilangan dua orang sahabat baiknya dan satu pria yang dicintainya.

Luhan kembali menghela nafas sebelum suara barang jatuh digudang mengalihkan perhatiannya. Ia merenyit mendengar desahan wanita dari dalam sana. Ia mengenal suara itu.

"Henghhhhhh ahhhgghh! Chanyeol kau menyakitiku-ahhh ahhhghh! Appoo!"

Luhan merenyit medengar desahan yang tadinya nikmat menjadi erangan kesakitan. Ia terdiam dibalik pintu mendengarkan dengan seksama. "Mereka sudah klimaks" gumamnya setelah mendengar desahan panjang.

"Ahh .. Chanyeollie, kumohon berhenti marah padaku. Perbuatanmu barusan sudah cukup melukaiku dan memberi hukuman padaku ne" luhan mendengar suara halus baekhyun.

"Kau murahan nuuna"

Luhan menutup mulutnya kaget. Merapatkan tubuhnya didekat meja-meja didekat gudang itu.

"Chan- tadi malam itu salah paham..."

BRUK!

Luhan mendengar suara kursi berjatuhan.

"Kau wanita murahan yang menyerahkan tubuhku kesemua pria yang kau sukai! Kau membohongiku byun baekhyun!"

"Malam itu tidak disengaja park bodoh! Aku mabuk dan DJ itu membawaku!"

"Kau mengenal namja itu!"

"Ya! Memang benar aku mengenalnya! Cih! Kau munafik park chanyeol! Kau juga sudah bercinta dengan banyak wanita diluar sana! Aku tau itu! Kau bahkan meniduri seulgi kan! Dasar pria bodoh! Wanita itu sudah tidak berbentuk sejak sore kemarin! Ku pastikan kau tidak akan melihat batang hidungnya disekolah ini!" Teriak baekhyun.

"Ooh! Kau bahkan lebih jalang dari pada Kim Luhan nona Byun! Caramu lebih mengerikan"

"Itu karena aku benar-benar mencintaimu!"

"Itu bukan cinta! Itu paksaan! Kau egois jalang"

"Bajingan kau park! Kau mengataiku jalang?! Mulutmu benar-benar sampah!"

Plak

"Ku peringatkan kau park chanyeol! Jika aku melihatmu bersama wanita lain lagi, akan kupastikan aku akan melakukan tindakan lebih jauh!"

"Aku tidak peduli!"

Luhan bersembunyi kembali saat dua orang didalam gudang itu keluar. Ia melihat chanyeol yang sudah keluar dari atap. Baekhyun sudah menyalakan rokoknya. Ia menatap iba kearah baekhyun yang sambil mengurut daerah selangkangannya. Ia tidak tau chanyeol akan bermain sekasar itu, saat ia bercinta dengan chanyeol laki-laki itu baik-baik saja dan terkesan polos. Walaupun matanya yang kata orang imut saat bercinta dengannya menjadi tajam dan menyembunyikan kerakusan diri sendiri. Luhan tidak habis pikir baekhyun mengatakan cinta pada chanyeol.

Apakan baekhyun sungguh mencintai chanyeol? Kalau benar, walaupun hubungan mereka seperti itu luhan iri. Baekhyun sudah menemukan cintanya, dan ia? Ia masih belum merasakan cinta.

Luhan memilih diam duduk dimeja dekat gudang. Memelih memejamkan matanya mendongak kearah sinar matahari hangat pagi itu.

Tap

Tap

Luhan membuka matanya menatap wajah baekhyun.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" ucapnya dingin.

Luhan tidak gentar, ia mencibir dan balas menatap baekhyun.

"Menonton pertunjukan yang menarik? Haha"

Baekhyun mendengus melipat tangannya kedada. Masih berdiri dihadapan luhan.

"Kau iblis mengerikan baeki-ya"

Baekhyun terdiam 'baeki-ya?' Ya, nama itu. Nama yang sudah ia lupakan. Itu bukan namanya! Mengapa luhan memanggilnya seperti itu lagi?

"Setidaknya aku mencintainya dengan tulus" jawab baekhyun enteng.

"Kau kejam."

"Tidak lebih kejam daripada kau"

Luhan kembali mencibir dan tersenyum kecut.

"Kau selalu memasang muka sepolos malaikat tanpa pernah memikirkan perasaan orang lain" ucap baekhyun lagi.

Luhan menatap baekhyun tajam, baekhyun membalas dengan sinis.

"Pada dasarnya kita sama saja" luhan beranjak dari meja dan berdiri.

"Cih, sama? Paling tidak aku tidak pernah menuntun sahabatku yang buta kejurang kematian Xi"

Yeoja bermata rusa itu mengatup mulutnya menggenggam tangannya erat. Ia benci ada yang memanggilnya dengann sebuatan 'xi'

"Kau masih belum dewasa baekhyun" luhan tersenyum tipis meninggalkan baekhyun.

Baekhyun terdiam, itulah respon luhan? Yeoja itu tidak marah. Selalu berekspresi sama setiap ia mengungkit kejadian itu. Ia menghela nafas berat. Kejadian bersama chanyeol sudah membuat bahunya tertimpa beban berat, belum lagi keadaan dirumah. Dan ditambah. Teka-teki yang dibuat luhan semakin rumit. Ia kembali membuang nafas dalam dan meninggalkan atap.

...

"Kau tampak berbunga-bunga hari ini?" Tao cekikikan melihat sehun yang tidak biasanya tersenyum hari ini tersenyum dan banyak menjawab pertanyaannya.

"Tidak juga, kau lebih berbunga-bunga hari ini" balas sehun cuek. Tao memberengut kesal. Sehun sedang membalas godaannya atau apa? Wajahnya datar sekali.

"Hai bro! Kau siap sore ini? Bagaimana pulang sekolah kita keapartment ku? Jadi bisa sekalian ngumpul?" Kai menghambur duduk dimeja tao.

Sehun terdiam mengambil smartphone-nya.

"Oh? Tao? Kau nampak berbunga-bunga hari ini" goda kai tersenyum mesum. Tao mengerutkan keningnya bingung.

Kai mendekatkan wajahnya didepan dada tao.

"Mawar? Merah? Hihii, pilihanmu tidak buruk"

"Kkamjong! Mesum! Sialan kau! Eh oh sehun! Kau juga melihatnya tadi! Sialan kalian berdua! Mama membelikan ini dan terpaksa aku memakainya sialan!"

...

"Kau menyukai namja itu?"

Yeoja berponi rata itu terkesiap menatap luhan yang menatap punggung jongin dibalik pintu. Kyungsoo mempoudkan bibirnya kesal.

"Whoa, kau tambah imut jika seperti itu kyungja-ya!"

"Sunbaenim, namaku kyungsoo bukan kyungja. Menyebalkan"

"Baiklah, kau menyukai kai ya?" Tanya luhan basa-basi sambil mengeluarkan kotak bekal milik kyungsoo. Ia sudah duduk disamping kyungsoo. Toh, seulgi tidak masuk sekolah hari ini atau mungkin seterusnya.

"Hmm" balas kyungsoo dengan gumaman lemah.

"Oh, betapa menyedihkannya temanku ini. Baiklah aku akan membantumu kyungsoo-ah. Hmm .. Kau ingin ikut tim cheers?" Tawar luhan. Kyungsoo menggeleng.

"Ah majja, kau tidak suka olah raga" luhan mengunyah telur gulungnya.

"Sunbae, akhir-akhir ini aku sering melihat kai kekelas 10-2. Kau tau sesuatu?"

Luhan mendengus, kyungsoo sekarang jadi tidak jaim lagi dengannya. Dan itu sangat aneh.

"Tidak, kau ingin aku mencari tau?"

"Ah, tidak perlu" kyungsoo merebahkan kepalanya dimeja. Luhan tertawa kecil memainkan sosis dengan garpunya.

"Aku tidak mengerti mengapa kau bisa menyukai namja abal-abal sepertinya, yaah. Walaupun kuakui permainannya diranjang tidak buruk"

Kyungsoo mendeathglares luhan gagal.

"Baiklah-baiklah. Bagaimana kau belajar dariku? Jaman sekarang cowok gak bakalan naksir sama cewek-cewek polos seperti kpop drama yang sering kau tonton. Malam ini aku akan menjemputmu, akan ada pesta besar-besaran tim basket diStarA Club. Dan, kuharap kau bisa beralasan dengan eomma super cerewet dan appa super posesif mu itu do kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo terdiam menatap luhan yang akan pergi.

"Kenapa sunbae selalu baik dan membantuku?!"

Luhan berbalik menatap kyungsoo intents.

"Hmm .. Karena aku menyukaimu. Mungkin?" **'Atau lebih tepatnya kau mirip dengannya?'**

Kyungsoo menatap punggung luhan yang menghilang dibalik pintu itu bingung. Ia kembali menatap bekalnya yang setengah habis dan menyantapnya perlahan.

"Aku juga menyukai sunbae, sunbae mirip seseorang dulu"

...

Seperti biasa, sehun masih tidak suka tempat ramai. Ia selalu gelisah jika mendengar suara manusia. Sedari tadi ia sudah mengirimkan banyak text, line, kakao talk pada luhan tapi tidak ada balasan. Ia dikantin bersama jongin. Walaupun mereka duduk dikursi berdua tapi suara gaduh siswa-siswi yang asik bercengkrama itu mengganggunya. Oh Sehun.

"Apa yang terjadi" gumam jongin kesal. Ternyata tim bakset inti sudah kekantin dan mereka seenakknya duduk dikursi sehun-kai.

"Oh? Hai hyung!" Sapa jongin pada kris. Kris hanya tersenyum kecil. Seperti kebiasaan tim basket inti. Ada pesuruh mereka yang mau saja memesankan makanan.

"Kubilang juga apa, baekhyun pasti berbuat ulah" komentar Chen malas.

"Padahal aku baru satu kali mencicipi seulgi" kris mengeluh.

"Dia tidak seHOT luhan juga, malah kurasa tubuh seulgi itu seperti batu dan lembek seperti bubur bersamaan" Kai menimpali.

"Dia tidak lebih dari jalang yang memohon untuk ditiduri" sahut seorang gadis duduk diantara kai dan sehun. Satunya lagi duduk disebelah suho. Mereka Xiumin dan Lay.

"Kau tidak merasa bersalah pada yeoja itu chan? Semua itu juga karena mu"

Chanyeol memutar bola matanya malas melihat kris.

"Dia juga yang meminta, ya aku hanya menerima rezeki hyung. Lumayan"

"Konyol"

Chanyeol melempar kacang kearah xiumin.

"Siapa dia kai?" Tanya suho menatap sehun yang dari tadi asik dengan smartphone-nya.

"Aah, dia adiknya Luhan" jawab kai enteng ditatap tajam oleh sehun dan diberi teriakan berjamaah oleh manusia dimeja mereka.

"MWOO!"

"Aku bukan adiknya ataupun saudara. Aku calon pacar luhan nuuna" terang sehun datar. Yang lainnya masih menatap tidak percaya, aneh, bingung, iri, kagum.

Luhan? Punya pacar? Suatu hal yang mustahil bagi mereka.

"Ah aku tidak menyangka, selain memiliki kelainan hiperseks, yeoja itu juga menderita kelainan incest dan pedophil"

Semua menatap Lay sweetdrop, begitu pula namjachingu-nya.

Baru saja sehun ingin memprotes kai langsung merangkul pundaknya.

"Hyung! Kau ingat anak yang permainan basketnya memukau itu?! Dia orangnya" seru kai bangga. Kris-chanyeol-chen-suho memajukan wajah mereka kedepan sehun menyelidik.

Sehun mendengus kesal dengan respon tim bakset inti yang tidak lebih dari pelawak garing di tv yang sering ia tonton bersama heechul dirumah.

...

"Bersama kai?" Gumam luhan yang asik memainkan kuku bingung. Ia menghentikan langkahnya.

"Hmm, lagi pula kalau pulang kerumah akan memakan banyak waktu. Jadi .. Sambil menunggu sore. Ia mengajakku keapartement-nya disekitar sini" jelas sehun lagi seperti anak yang meminta izin pada ibunya untuk bermain kerumah teman. Luhan masih menimbang-nimbang keputusannya. Menyerahkan sehun pada kai sama saja menyerahkan anak itu kepada germo yang akan menjadikan anak sepolos sehun menjadi gigolo, luhan menggeleng cepat.

"Tidak, kau pulang denganku. Nanti kuantar lagi kesekolah. Lagi pula aku akan latihan sore ini bersamaan dengan tim basket" tolak luhan. Ia duduk kebangku taman sekolah mencari sesuatu dalam tas-nya.

"Jebaal ne nuuna, disana juga ada tao kok" bujuk sehun. Luhan kembali melotot, ia mulai membayangkan dua manusia mesum itu akan menggerayangi sehun nantinya.

"Ne! Nunnaa" bujuk sehun memeluk pinggang luhan. Ia sedang berlutut dibawah luhan.

Luhan terkesiap menerima perlakuan sehun. Sehun manja.

"Sehun, aku hanya tidak ingin kau terpengaruh oleh mereka berdua. Itu tidak baik" luhan memegang kepala sehun membujuk namja albino itu.

"Mereka baik kok, selama ini aku duduk dengan tao dan tiap istirahat kami bertiga kekantin. Yaa, walaupun kalau ada nuuna aku memilih bersama nuuna. Ne"

Sehun pintar ngeles.

"Huhh .. Baiklah. Jangan macam-macam disana. Aku hanya tidak ingin nanti diomeli mama karena tidak bisa menjagamu"

"Okee nuuna! Tenang saja! Aku pergi dulu ne!"

Cup

"Byeee!"

Luhan mendengus, sehun mencium pipinya lagi.

"Kau mencium pipiku, dan aku akan melumat bibirmu nanti malam"

.

.

.

**TBC**

Huhh panjang banget ya sampe 23k -_- gara-gara terlalu panjang. Adegan sehun tes basketnya aku cut dan juga ntar akan digabung dichapter depan pas Pesta diclub sama tim basket. Dan juga tentang tetangga baru belum diceritakan ... Mungkin ntar chapter depan akan lebih cepat ne :D hihii

Wahahahaha! Ciee ciee yang gak sabaran hunhan NC :p author php ya? Aah .. Soalnya ini waktunya belum tepat gimana -_- kan gak asik kalau NC pertama mereka dilakukan diwaktu yang gak .. Mian belum ngasih NC-nyaa

Sipp! Gimana pendapat kalian tentang chapter ini? Banyak yang membingungkan ya? Penasaran gak? Kekeuw! Baiklah. Aku tunggu komentar kalian di kolom Review nanti ne!

**BIG THANKS buat yang review dichapter 3**

**deankharisma089|Oh Juna93|lisnana1|farfaridah16|Hun.K Salvatore|levy95|mellamolla|beng beng max|doremifaseul|Kuneko Shryunggie|ruixi1|Sanshaini Hikari|3678fans - EXO|niesha sha|Aiko Michishige|ChagiLu|she3nn0|younlaycious88|viiyoung|Istri Sehun yang Tertukar|N. |Re-Panda68|niasw3ty|princess jewel shiny|hea|luhannieka|rikha-chan|firza|park minra|Guest| |yumnada1|Rly. |RZHH 261220 II|ohmilu|rkh895| | 12|Taman Coklat| .1||bulubilu|noVi exo l|BekiCoy0411|Eclaire Oh|Guest**

**And buat pertanyaan:**

**1. Yang nanya kapan hunhan full nc? Mian belum bisa ngejawab soalnya belum bikin. Trus, ff-ini end-nya kapan? Author pun belum tau x_x BUT! Ada tapinya. Kekeuw. Seperti yang author bilang. Author udah bikin chapter 5 sama 6-nya. Dan di chapter 5, akan ada half NC hunhan ;;) ciee cieeee :p #plak**

**Nah, udah kejawabkan? Ntar chapter 5 akan ada sedikit NC hunhan ciee ciee sedikit nc itu gimana? Ya mereka nc-an tapii .. Tapi .. Gitudeh -_- ah molla.**

**2. Author minta maaf kalo banyak kebingungan dichapter sebelumnya dan belum dijelaskan dichapter ini. Mau gimana lagiiii ... Author sendiri bingung ternyata nulisnya udah banyak bangetttz.. Jadi, tunggu aja penjelasan ntar dichapter depan yang mungkin satu kejawab akan muncul hal membingungkan berikutnya -_-**

**(Satu lagi, buat reader yang nunggu kelanjutan from another galaxy atau find me atau yang lainnya. Author sungguh minta maaf belum bisa update. Hikss ... Author ga ada inspirasi buat ngelanjutin tuh ff, dan malam ngebuat ff baru bertemakan supernatural -_- tapi ff itu gak akan author post sebelum tuh semua ff author UP! Author akan berusaha ngelanjutin, dan ff FAG, itu udah setengah author buat :') makasih yang udah nunggu ff debut author itu ne :)) jeongmal kamsahamnida and jeongmal mianhaeyo .. KKaebSongg!)**

**Sekali lagi! Makasih banget udah pada mau review! Nge-Fav! Nge-Follow! Big Thanks ne! Saranghae!**

**XOXO**


	5. Chapter 5

**-The Baddest Female- chapter 5**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan berjalan santai kerumahnya. Tidak ada tanda-tanda heechul sudah pulang. Luhan menghela nafas panjang memasuki ruangan kerja heechul yang berantakan. Serbuk kayu berserakan dilantai kayu mereka. Kayu-kayu tidak tersusun rapi diujung, paku ada dimana-mana. Menjadi anak seorang pengrajin tidak menyenangkan bagi luhan. Ia kadang sedih juga kalau heechul mengeluh tangannya jadi kasar karena terlalu lama mem-polish kayu.

"Sebenarnya bagaimana sih masa remajamu yang membuatmu menjadi single parent menyedihkan" omelnya sambil membersihkan ruangan itu.

"Dimana sih laki-laki tidak bertanggung jawab yang meninggalkan wanita cantik sepertimu! Huhh .. Mamaku yang malang" keluh luhan mengumpulkan paku dan bor ditempat khusus.

Ia memperhatikan tagihan studio mamanya yang ditempel didinding.

"Ah, pasti si joker yang membayar tagihan ini. Pantas mama tadi pagi menenteng loubis limited edision. Menyebalkan"

Drrt drrt

"Ne, ma-"

"Lu, mama lupa memberikan kimchi pada tetangga baru. Tolong kerumah mereka ne! Berpakaianlah yang sopan" ucap suara diseberang.

"Ne mama"

"Baiklah, aku mencintaimu Kim Luhan. Jaga sehun baik-baik. Sore lusa mama baru akan pulang"

"Ne, jangan lupa bawakan oleh-oleh"

"Anak sialan! Baiklah! Bye! Mmuah!"

Pip

Luhan melatakan cincin permata biru mamanya yang ia temukan tergeletak diatas meja. Bisa-bisa heechul akan histeris kalau cincin kesayangannya hilang. Ia kekamar heechul mengambil kotak perhiasan merah bludru dan memasukan cincin itu kesana.

Luhan sudah menggunakan kaos santai dan jeans putih setengah pahanya. Ia menekan bel pagar disebelahnya santai. Seorang namja yang sangat ia kenal membukakan pintu.

"Eoh? Luhan nuuna?" Serunya menggering nakal. Luhan menahan rahangnya agar tidak terjatuh.

"Kau tinggal disini?"

"Hm, begitulah. Baekhyun nuuna membuat masalah dengan tetangga kami disana dan diprotes warga komplek karena selalu pulang malam bersama seorang namja" ucapnya santai menarik tangan luhan kedalam.

"Dan kau mengencani hampir semua yeoja dikomplek" interupsi namja lain.

"Sialan kau byun taehyung!"

"Ada ap- eh? Nugu" seorang yeoja cantik keluar dengan apron kuning.

"Eh, annyeonghaseyo joneun luhan-ieyo. Saya tetangga dirumah sebelah" sapa luhan. Yeoja itu tersenyum ramah.

"Ahh, perkenalkan aku cheundong. Panggil saja byun ahjumma ne. Suamiku byun Leejoon sedang bekerja. Duduklah dulu luhan"

Luhan tersenyum, ini pertama kalinya ia bertemu dengan orang tua baekhyun. Katanya dulu orang tuanya dibusan.

"Jadi nuuna? Apa kalian sudah berbaikan?" Hambur taehyung dan daehyun. Adik-adik baekhyun itu bersiap mendengarkan luhan sebelum suara baekhyun menginterupsi.

"Apa yang kau lakukan disini" ucapnya dingin.

"Kau sudah taukan kalau rumahku tepat disebelahmu" sahut luhan malas. Memang dari dulu rumahnya tetap disitu-situ juga tidak pernah pindah. Salahkan dulu baekhyun yang tinggal dikomplek religius. Tentu saja ia diusir dengan kelakuannya ditambah saudara-saudaranya.

"Aku hanya mengantarkan ini dariku dan dari mama. Untuk tetangga baru. So, aku juga akan pergi. Bye!"

...

"Whoaa, Oh Sehun! Kau bercanda! Hey! Aku bahagia memiliki teman cerdas sepertimu! Bagaimana nanti kau kuajak kegame center disana lebih menyenangkan dari pada main berdua" seru kai sehabis mereka bermain game.

"Siapa nanti yang akan menjadi lawan kita?"

"Eh? Tentu saja anak lainnya! Assa! Aku akan memiliki partner hebat kalau begini" seru kai girang. Sehun terdiam, dia juga biasa main game online. Mamanya sengaja membuatkan warnet sendiri dirumah untuk sehun dan bermain dengan para butler-nya. Apalagi jepang adalah negara pemproduksi game online terbanyak dan terseru.

Mereka berjalan kekamar kai. Kai bilang punya koleksi kaset yang seru. Dan dengan riang sehun ikut begitu juga tao ikut sambil menggendong monggu (anjing kai). Sebagai sesama otak mesum tao tau kalau kaset yang dimaksud seru milik kai adalah yadong.

"Daebak! Koleksimu bahkan lebih parah dari pada milik kris. Dan ap-"

"Jangan yang itu! Jika kau menyentuhnya aku akan memperkosamu habis-habisan disini bersama monggu!" Seru kai histeris. Tao mendadak pucat membayangkan ia akan treesome dan salah satunya adalah anjing berpenis kecil seperti monggu. Iwhhh ...

"Hahahaha! Wajahmu sangat aneh bodoh!" Kai mengambil tumpukan kaset yang hanya tujuh itu.

"Kai! Jangan-jangan itu vidio yadongannmu!" Tebak tao dan binggo! Ia benar.

"Kyaaaa! Aku pinjam satu dong! Dengan siapa aja?!"

Sehun terdiam didepan rak mini itu. Kai sudah gila. Tapi ia memilih mengambil beberapa kaset dan memasukannya dalam tas. Siapa tau memang beneran seru. Dulu-dulu kan ia tidak pernah nonton begituan. Karena pengawasan ketat orang tuanya. Hanya curi-curi saat butlernya kepergok nonton yadong diHp -_-

...

"Baiklah kali ini jadwal kita ubah. Hari ini kalian latihan fisik 30 menit dan selanjutnya kita mengadakan rapat penerimaan anggota baru!" Seru coach yoona pada tim cheers.

"Aah, sepertinya tim basket akan mendapatkan anggota baru lagi" gumamnya sambil menggerling nakal pada coach basket jung yunho itu.

Tim cheers lain melambai genit pada anggota baru tim basket. Luhan memutar bola matanya malas melihat sehun yang asik bercanda dengan kai.

"Baiklah! Tim senior berkumpul!" Seru coach yoona. Luhan mendesah kecewa karena sehun dan berjalan malas kedepan coach. Luhan, baekhyun, jesicca dan sunny berdiri dihadapan coach.

"Aku ada kepentingan pribadi hari ini. Ehm .. Kalian bisa mengurusnya kan. Besok aku harus sudah melihat papan pendaftaran anggota cheers. Dan seperti tahun kemaren. Kita akan mengadakan test okey! Ajja ajja! Semangat! Urus anak-anak kalian disana!" Seru yoona pada luhan-baekhyun dan jessica-sunny

"Ne coach!" Seru mereka berdua tegas.

"Baiklah, bye! Semangat! Semangat!"

"Nah nah, baiklah semuanya. Kita akan mengadakan latihan fisik dulu, dan pemanasan. Kajja, latihan dimulai sekarang sampai 15 menit kedepan! Jja! Lari!" Seru baekhyun dan luhan memegang stopwatch sambil ikut berlari juga baekhyun.

Tim cheers yang latihan dilapangan sepak bola outdoor yang memang tidak dipakai karena bukan jadwal latihan para club bola, lapangannyaa bersebelahan dengan lapangan basket yang dipakai tim bakset untuk test.

...

Luhan menghempaskan bokong sexy-nya dibangku podium lelah sambil meminum mineral. Ia tadi latihan melakukan beberapa stunt dan air split yang melelahkan. Disebelahnya hampir sama tao, baekhyun dan lainnya kelelahan. Dengan langkah lelah jesica membawa lembar kertas untuk menyusun rencana.

Ya, mereka memutuskan untuk rapat kecil-kecilan dibangku penonton sesekali yang bukan tim inti bersorak seru menonton calon tim basket menunjukan keahlian mereka.

"Ya! Naeun! Joy! Saeron! Bisa kalian hentikan memekik seperti itu! Astaga! Kalian membuat konsentrasiku buyar! Baiklah! Yang bukan tim inti! Latihan pernafasan dibangku nomer 3 dari sini! Cepat!" Titah jesicca kesal. Dan anak cheer yang dari tadi duduk-duduk dan bersorak berlari bebek dan mengambil posisi untuk latihan.

"Jadi, kita akan menambah 9 orang lagi. Kita genapkan tim kita menjadi 20 orang. Lagi pula anak-anak berbakat cheer junior bell's sudah memprotes kapan pendaftarannya? Bagaimana?" Jesicca membuat sketsa struktur organisasi baru.

"Aku sutuju" baekhyun mengangguk.

"Tapi, apa tidak terlalu banyak? Akan sulit mengatur mereka nanti" tao menggaruk kepalanya dann sunny mengangguk.

"Maka dari itu kita akan mengadakan test ketat. Kita akan melakukan test seperti tahun kemaren. Lagi pula kau belum melakukan test kan? Untuk kelas 10 akan diadakan test ulang mengingat banyaknya calon pendaftar. Dan test bukan hanya kemampuan. Tapi kepatuhan! Kesetiaan!keberanian!" Luhan menatap tao datar. Tao memberenggut kesal. Ia harus ikut test lagi.

"Gwaenchana tao-ya, tim inti mendapat mengecualian untuk test ulang!" Sunny tersenyum ramah.

"Baiklah, kau mengumumkan pada mereka tao-ya" Tao menurut dan menyampaikan pada anggota cheers kelas 10.

"Sekarang, kita akan membahas masalah ospek? Othe?" Jesicca tersenyum.

"Kumpulkan anak cheers terlebih dahulu" luhan menujuk kumpulan anak cheer yang sibuk meresah ria.

"Baiklah, kita akan mengadakannya seperti biasa. Setelah mereka resmi. Lalu mengadakan privat party atau lebih tepatnya party sex" jesicca menjelaskan. Yaaah, baekhyun tidak suka acara menjelas-jelaskan seperti itu. Kalau acara mempraktekan dia jagonya. Jadi, biarkan jesicca memimpin rapat kali ini bersama luhan.

"Sunny dan aku yang akan menyiapkan segala tempat dan segalanya. Hei, kita punya seorang milioner darmawan disana (nunjuk suho) dan luhan-Baekhyun yang akan menyiapkan propertinya othe?"

Luhan merollkan matanya malas jika harus bekerja sama dengan baekhyun.

"Eonni, siapkan vibritor yang bertahan hingga 24jam. Kekekeuw ah! Sengat listrik!"

"Shut-up! Aku malas harus bekerja sama dengannya" baekhyun berujar.

"Ayolah baekkie, demi anggota cheers" sunny seperti biasa membujuk.

"Huh .. Baiklah ..."

"Nah sudah kan, dan kalian. Seperti biasa, kita akan menyiapkan undangan pada tim Majalah sekolah dan juga para crew basket. Buat undangannya semenarik mungkin tim red" Tao-Irene-Taehyun mengangguk.

Dan .. Selanjutnya kitaa ..." Jesicca menggantung kalimatnya menyeringai.

High five

Luhan tertawa kecil, juga baekhyun dan sunny.

"Let's party tonight"

...

Kris menyeringai pada calon anggota barunya. Kali ini tim basket akan menambah anggota 6 orang dan yang mendaftar lebih 20 orang. Dengan test diawal yang biasa saja. Hanya passing dari kris dan chanyeol sudah ada yang gugur.

Tinggal 10 orang yang semuanya menguasai rebound. Kali ini mereka menguji cara Shot mereka. Dan ternyata tidak mengecewakan apa lagi sehun.

Dan terakhir menyuruh mereka ber10 berperang dalam satu lapangan.

"Maksudnya? Kami akan saling menyerang dan merebut ber10? Jadi ini adalah pertandingan 1:9" mino berujar bingung.

"Pertanyaan bagus. Aku memberi kalian peluang. Kalian bisa mendapatkan tim didalam peperangan ini. Aku hanya mengambil 6 orang diantara kalian yang cara bermainnya bagus. Kau ingin bekerja sama. Silahkan" ucap kris dingin. Para calon meneguk salivanya takut.

Permainan ini menguntungkan untuk yang saling mengenal. Seperti sehun-jin lalu mino-seunghoon-seungyoon dan juga jin-jhope-jimin tapi yang telak sendiri disini ada sehun. Ia hanya punya jin sendiri. Dan jin punya ia dan 2 orang temannya saat junior. Mereka masing-masing terdiam menyusun rencana diotak mereka dan saling memberi kode pada teman yang mereka kenal sebelum peluit berbunyi.

Priiiit!

Permainan dimulai! Bola hanya satu dan diperebutkan oleh 10 orang.

Chunsik sibadan kecil sudah melakukan permainan kasar pada jimin. Ia merasa lawannya mudah tidak tau mino mencuri bolanya dan saat hendak men-shot telak! Sehun mencurinya dan dengan sekejap mata pemuda itu melakukan teknik walking in the air! Slam Dunk! Bola masuk ke-ring! Tidak lama! Mino mencuri bolanya dan terus-terusan berputar mereka saling mencuri dilapangan!

Kai menyeringai menonton permainan sehun.

Luhan terpesona

Tao memekik!

Semuanya menonton dengan serius.

"Block shot anak itu bagus" puji suho menunjuk jimin.

"Aku suka gaya steal seunghoon" chen berujar.

"Hey lihat! Mino melakukan intercept dari sehun!"

"Oh tidak! Hahaha! Jin malah merebutnya lagi!"

"Aku bertaruh tidak akan ada yang melakukan passing, atau yang menjadi as-" kris terdiam saat sehun mempassing bola pada jin yang dalam posisi rebound.

"Sudah kubilang, sehun itu berbeda hyung" timpal kai santai. **'Dia lebih dari polos'**

Slam dunk!

Jin melakukannya berkat sehun!

Chunsik merebut bola yang baru keluar.

"Kenapa anak itu selalu melakukan foul? Ah .. Aku ingin menendangnya keluar dari lapangan!"

"Hyung! Lihat itu! Sehun! Dia akan melakukan Ally-Ops!" Seru kai menunjuk-nunjuk!

"Aku tidak percaya itu!" Kris mencondongkan tubuhnya menajamkan penglihatannya begitu pula tim basket lainnya.

Begitu pula Luhan!

Begitu pula para anggota cheers kelas 10 yang tadinya galau akan di test ulang!

Dan para penonton yang ada disekolah lainnya.

Mereka menyaksikan bagaimana seorang Oh Sehun melakukan Ally-Ops suatu jenis dunk dimana teman satu tim mengoper bola kepada seorang pemain yang sedang melompat. Disaat melompat, pemain itu menangkap bola operan temannya dan langsung melakukan Slam dunk

Masukk!

Semua bersorak, Luhan bersorak! Dan kai meninju udara senang.

"Ada orang lain yang bisa melakukan ally-ops sesempurna itu selain kris hyung dan itu sehun, daebak" chanyeol menatap berbinar.

...

"Sehun-ah! Kau sangat hebat!" Seru kai dan tao yang sudah berlari memeluk sehun girang. Sehun tersenyum lelah menatap pemuda tan yang sedang mengelap keringat dilehernya itu.

"Hey kau!" Sehun menghampiri mino.

"Mengapa kau mempassing bola itu padaku tadi?" Tanya sehun penasaran.

"Kau lupa? Padaku? Oh sehun?" Sindir mino.

Sehun menatap tajam mino. Ia ingat, ketua geng anak ditaman kanak-kanaknya dulu. Yang membully autisme-nya. Ia menggeram marah.

Mino merangkul sehun.

"Maafkan aku, sebenarnya dulu aku tidak bermaksud membullymu. Kau mengingatkanku pada adikku dulu. Ia autis dan kami selalu bertengkar tapi dia meninggal. Dan saat melihatmu dulu, kuharap dengan membuatmu marah kau akan mengejarku dan ikut marah memukuliku seperti adikku. Maafkan aku" lirih namja itu dalam. Sehun terdiam.

"Waktu itu saat elementary tingkat 3 kau tidak ada lagi dan pernah aku saat junior high school diam-diam kemansionmu dan melihatmu bermain basket. Kupikir kau bisa melakukannya oh sehun"

"Hey! Apa yang kau lakukan! Sudah diumumkan dan kita lulus" seru seungyoon merangkul pundak mino bersama seunghoon. Mereka masuk tim basket. Juga sehun, jin dan jimin. Mereka lulus.

"Mino-ya! Kita bisa menjadi teman sekarang" seru sehun.

Mino menoleh sambil tertawa kecil.

"Aku tidak mau berteman dengan anak autis" ejeknya.

"Sialan kau!"

"Hahahaha! Bertemu lagi nanti malam sehun-ah!"

Sehun tersenyum ia menatap tao dan kai yang menenteng tasnya.

"Kyaaa! Tadi sangat menakjubkan! Ah! Rasanya aku ingin jadi pacarmu saja kalau kau tidak gila oleh luhan sialan itu!" Celoteh tao panjang lebar. Sehun terdiam mengingat luhan. Dimana nuuna-nya? Dimana yeoja yang menjadi alasannya memamerkan keahlian basketnya pada semua orang?

"Hey, aku pulang dulu" sehun merebut tasnya dari tangan kai.

"Hey! Jangan lupa nanti malam! Nashville Party jam 10 malam! Aku akan menghubungimu!" Pekik tao.

Kai dan tao saling menatap. Lapangan mulai sepi dan tao melihat kris masuk mobil bersama jesicca!

"GEEGEEEEEE!" Pekiknya berlari.

Kai tertawa melihat tao yang menurutnya sangat rempong ala syahrini itu. Ia berjalan menuju ruang klub basket mengembalikan bola. Nasib kim jongin satu-satunya kelas 10 yang pertama kali menjadi tim inti. Ia harus menjadi budak tunggal ditim basket karena status juniornya.

Ia terdiam didepan ruangan club vokal. Yeoja itu, yeoja yang pernah melakukan one night stand bersamanya dalam keadaan mabuk. Saat ia digerayangi luhan dan saat bangun malah dengan yeoja itu. Ingatannya malam itu hanya sampai saat ia tepat diantara selangkangan luhan dan luhan mendorongnya kesofa ia terebah lalu luhan memunggunginya lalu ia tidak ingat. Bahkan sampai sekarang ia masih tidak ingat persis kejadian itu bisa terjadi.

"Hey!" Sapanya. Yeoja yang sedang menyesuaikan nada suara dengan piano itu terhenti menatap kai kaget.

"J-jongin?" Bisiknya.

"Jongin? Kai!" Seru kai kesal.

"Eh kai?" Ucap kyungsoo lagi. Kai tertawa kecil. Memasuki ruang club yang tinggal 2 orang kyungsoo dan salah satu pianis yang culun yang sibuk memakai earphone menulis lirik.

"Tinggal dua orang?" Tanya kai basa basi.

"Tadi mereka semua berlari kelapangan basket. Bahkan mereka meninggalkan tas dan alat musik sembarangan" jawab kyungsoo seadanya. Kai merenyit heran, bingung mau membahas apa dengan yeoja bermata bulat ini.

"Kau mau bercinta lagi denganku?" Ajaknya spontan. Kyungsoo mendongak melotot dan pipinya memerah malu.

Ia segera mengambil peralatannya dan menunduk.

"T-tidak!" Serunya cepat berjalan dengan tergesa-gesa meninggalkan ruang club.

"Eh? Anehnya" gumam kai.

...

Luhan berjalan kesal menuju mobilnya, bukan karena sehun. Tapi baekhyun!

Seperti biasa ia melempar tasnya kejok belakang.

"Apa sehun akan ikut aku?" Gumamnya. Ia menunduk kesal. Ia sangat ingin menonjok baekhyun tadi.

"Fuck you Byun bitchhyun!"

**-Flashback**

Luhan berjalan meninggalkan lapangan setelah pertandingan selesai. Ia mengambil tas besarnya diruang club cheers.

'Hahaha, tentu saja oppa. Hmm ... Ah mian malam ini aku sibuk ... Ya begitulah, kegiatan club disekolah ... Mungkin minggu-minggu ini aku akan sangat sibuk kau tau ... Baiklah, selamat bersenang-senang shinwoo oppa'

BRUK!

Yeoja yang baru saja menutup telponnya itu menjengit kaget.

Byun Baekhyun, yeoja itu menatap sinis kearah luhan.

"Kurasa tidak ada alasan aku bersikap baik padamu. Dengarkan aku, aku tidak ingin bekerja sama dengan jalang sepertimu. Jadi, kurasa kau bisa mengerjakannya sendiri" baekhyun duduk dibangku yang berada ditengah ruangan kecil itu sambil mengganti sepatunya. Tidak ada jawaban dari luhan ia kembali menggela nafas kesal.

"Bukankah kau terbiasa melakukannya sendiri? Haha xi yang menyedihkan" ejek baekhyun. Luhan menatapnya datar.

"Apa kabar dari orang tua homo-mu itu?" Baekhyun tersenyum sinis.

"Kau sangat pengecut xi lu- Ups .. Maksudku Kim Luhan. Padahal waktu itu aku sangat antusias menunggu pengakuan pasangan Homo itu. Eh? Diantara dua itu, yang mana ayahmu?"

"Tunggu! Apa yang berambut pirang itu? Apa ayahmu menjadi Uke? Iwwhhhh! Ahahaha! Pasti menyenangkan"

Luhan masih terdiam menahan amarahnya.

**'Baekhyun-ah, aku bertemu eomma-mu'** batin luhan tersenyum miris.

Byur!

"YA!"

"Maaf, tanganku licin bitchyun"

Baekhyun menatap luhan marah.

"Sudah ku bilang mereka bukan ayahku"

"Aku tidak percaya"

"Whatever"

Luhan berjalan meninggalkan baekhyun. Tepat didepan pintu ia terdiam.

"Dan rekanku, kau pasti lupa kalau kita tidak berdua karena coach akan ikut" luhan berpaling kearah baekhyun. Ia terdiam menatap baekhyun yang tengah mengganti bajunya. Tepatnya guratan kecil dipundak yeoja itu.

"Aku tidak peduli yang kuinginkan kau enyah dari club cheers"

"Aku tidak akan menyerah begitu saja"

Luhan berjalan keluar ruangan itu kesal. Ia bersender dikorridor dekat ruangan club cheers.

Ia kembali menyeringai menatap chanyeol yang berjalan didekatnya. Ia tersenyum menatap sensual namja itu. Tepat, chanyeol menghampiri luhan dengan senyuman bodohnya.

"Hai luhan, apa yang kau lakukan diam disini?"

"Kudengar manager tim-mu berhenti?"

"Ya .. Begitulah. Ia mati terbully oleh para anggota cheers"

"Tepatnya she's die because your fucker girlfriend"

"Ya .. Dia membunuh semua wanita yang mendekatiku. Ya .. Terkecuali kau" chanyeol mengelus surai luhan.

"Yes, i know" luhan tersenyum tipis saat chanyeol mendekati wajahnya.

Ia memegang bahu namja itu, menjauhkan tubuh tegap yang mulai merapat didadanya.

"Aku merekomondasikan manager baru untuk kalian"

"Manager baru? Hell, aku tidak tega harus mengorbankan murid berprestasi disekolah ini lagi"

"Tidak .. Tidak .. Dia berbeda. Namanya Do Kyungsoo, anak Vokal yang berbakat. Dia memiliki kemampuan yang bagus. Dan kujamin tim cheers tidak akan macam-macam padanya. Othe" luhan tersenyum merangkul pundak chanyeol namja itu mengangguk senang.

Tanpa tau yeoja lain menatap tajam si mereka.

Luhan menyeringai menyadari kehadiran baekhyun. Ia memeluk chanyeol sebentar, berbisik dan beberapa saat namja itu pergi dengan sedikit berlari.

"Kau ingin bermain-main denganku? Jalang" ucap baekhyun tajam.

"Oh sorry, aku tidak tertarik bermain diatasmu. Ah, you ever try magic fingers? Its nice for you" luhan tersenyum menang sambil mengacungkan jari tengahnya kewajah baekhyun sambil menggerakan sensual.

"Oh sehun"

Luhan terdiam saat baekhyun mengucapkan nama itu. Ia tersenyum melipat kedua tangannya didada.

"Aku tertarik bermain dengannya. Oh bukan, aku tertarik menyiksanya nanti. Dan, mungkin aku akan menggunakan magic finger itu didalam hole-nya"

"He's mine"

"No.. No .. No Kim Luhan ssi he's mine!"

"Benarkah? Bagaimana kita bertaruh? Seberapa mengesankannya dirimu. Ahaha .. Diam dan dengarkan aku byun baekhyun" luhan tau, ia punya ide cemerlang.

"Kudengar kau mendapatkan chanyeol saat orientasi tim basket baru? Dan kau tau, aku mendapatkannya .. Karena pesonaku. Dan nona byun baekhyun yang mengaku bahwa dirinya yang paling mempesona. Bagaimana kalau kau buktikan pesonamu pada oh sehun?"

Baekhyun terdiam.

"Ku beri waktu bagaimana caramu bisa meniduri milikku"

Baekhyun masih terdiam lalu menyeringai.

"Baiklah, jika aku bisa aku akan memberikanmu buktinya" ia tersenyum.

"Baiklah, aku menunggu buktinya"

Baekhyun menyeringai menatap luhan. **'akan kubuat ia menunduk diantara selangkanganku luhan'**

Luhan tertawa sinis.

"You don't know who you're dealing with"

**-Flashback END**

"Huuufh ... Sehunku dalam bahaya"

Ia menyandarkan kepalanya dikursi mobil memandangi pohon yang mulai berguguran. 'Akan memasuki musim gugur ya?" Gumamnya merasakan daun jatuh keatas kepalanya. Atap mobil ia sengajakan terbuka. Itu kebiasan luhan kau ingat?

Buk

Luhan membuka matanya menatap sehun yang sudah duduk dikursi penumpang. Sehun mendekati luhan dan mengecup bibir luhan kilat.

"Bagaimana penampilan ku tadi nuuna? Hebat kan? Beri aku hadiah! Aku berhasil ketim inti sekarang" seru sehun tersenyum menggemaskan.

Luhan menatap sehun teduh, ia baru saja membayangkan hal erotis tadi saat terpejam dan hormonnya menjadi meningkat. Salahkan pikiran luhan yang memang selalu memikirkan hal erotis dan berbau seks yang membuatnya horny-an.

"Mau hadiah dari nuuna?" Tanya luhan lembut. Sehun mengerjap bingung.

Luhan menelan saliva-nya hard melihat tubuh sehun yang masih basah, rambutnya yang berantakan. Bibirnya yang, ahh .. Ia tidak tahan. Luhan merangkak kearah sehun dan sampai duduk dipangkuan sehun. Mengapit pinggang sehun dengan dua kakinya.

"N-nuuna?" Sehun memandang luhan bingung.

"Kau mau hadiah kan?" Ucap luhan lembut membuka kancing kaos olah raganya yang memang hanya ada dua itu. Lalu mendekatkan wajahnya pada sehun. Sehun meneguk salivanya berat. Ia memajukan wajahnya sedikit dan bibirnya bertemu belahan bibir seksi luhan. Lama, luhan tersenyum sebentar membuka mulutnya menlumat bibir sehun, mengemutnya, menjilati bibir atas dan bawah sehun. Tangannya bergelayut dileher sehun sambil mengacak-acak sensual rambut pemuda itu. Luhan menggigit bibir sehun membuat bayi besarnya memprotes dan Gotta! Mulut sehun terbuka dan dengan cekatan Ia berhasil menjelajahi goa hangat pemuda bermarga oh itu.

Ia terus mencium sehun, menangkup pipi tirus sehun dengan ganas. Sehun juga sudah mulai terbawa suasana. Sesekali mereka mengambil nafas. Luhan menuntun tangan sehun kepinggangnya dan sehun memeluk pinggangnya. Luhan menuntun tangan sehun menelusup kedalam kaosnya. Dan saat itu sehun mulai berani. Tangannya menjalar lambat menemukan bungkusan ketat yang mengurung payudara yeoja itu. Tidak sabar luhan melepas tali branya yang ada dileher dan membuat bra yang membungkus payudaranya luruh dengan sendirinya. Tangan sehun merasakan benjolan keras yang ia yakini nipple luhan. Luhan merapatkan tubuhnya kedada sehun. Merasa sulit sehun memutar lengannya seperti memeluk luhan beralih pada payudara satunya.

"Hhhhahhh..." Luhan menggerang nikmat menenggelamkan kepalanya keleher sehun dan menghisap kulit itu seduktiv. Menimbulkan bekas merah bagi pemiliknya.

Luhan sangat ingin menelusukan kepala sehun kepayudaranya tapi apa daya ia memakai kaos dan mereka diparkiran bell's!

PIM! PIM!

Sehun mendongakan wajahnya saat mendengar suara klakson mobil.

"Whoaaa! Kau benar-benar melakukannya Kim luhan! Jjang!" Seru Jesicca dari jendela mobil. Bersamaan sunny dan lainnya. Luhan memilih acuh menahan pipi sehun agar ia berhenti menatap para yeoja pengganggu itu. Dan kembali mencium sehun.

"Whuuuuu" seru yeoja dimobil jesica bersorak tertahan. Menahan agar tidak melakukan tindakan itu pada sesama dan segera menghubungi pacar masing-masing.

Luhan sedikit membalik tubuh sehun menghadap kemudi kesamping agar namja itu membelakangi jalan. Ia menyeringai menatap baekhyun yang juga menatapnya tajam dari mobil chanyeol.

"Mmph ... Hhh .. Nuuna, hentikan" sehun terengah setengah menahan nawa nafsu.

"Wae sehunnie?" Tanya luhan merapatkan tubuhnya didada sehun.

"A-aku .. Tidak tahan" sehun menatap benda didalam celananya yang menggembul. Luhan tertawa kecil menutup atap mobilnya dan menyalakan ac. Ia menarik tangan sehun kejok belakang dengan lihai luhan menndorong kursi dengan otomatis terlipat menyisakan tempat untuk mereka.

"Biar nuuna lihat" sehun yang bersender dikursi yang sudah terlipat menatap terkejut. Bagaimana tidak? ia malu! Sehun mundur, luhan menyeringai. Dengan tarikan saja luhan bisa menurunkan celana basket sehun yang kelonggaran tapi

Plak! Celana mengatup kembali dengan sempurna. Dengan gemas luhan memasukan tangannya lewat bawah celana dikaki sehun dan tangannya meremas kejantanan namja bermata sayu itu.

"Akhh! Oghh!"

"Enak gak?" Tanya luhan yang menggesek-gesekan tangannya dipenis sehun yang masih terbalut underware. Sehun mengangguk setengah terpejam.

Luhan menyeringai lagi menarik celana beserta underwere sehun. Ia menatap puas penis sehun yang sudah mengacung layaknya pistol itu. Bahkan air liur gadis itu menetes dengan sendirinya. Dan dengan cepat ia menunduk menjilati batang penis sehun.

"A-aaahh! A-apah! Apah yang nu-ughh nuna lakukan!"

"Memuaskanmu" jawab luhan langsung memasukan penis sehun kemulutnya dan mengemut memaju mundurkan kepalanya. Ia menyedotnya membuat pria itu menggerang nikmat.

"Aahhh .. Nikmat nuuuna! Lanjutkan nuuna! Sedot lebih dalam!" Racau sehun mencengkram kepala luhan membuat rambut yeoja itu berantakan.

**'Tentu saja anak polos, aku akan memuaskanmu"** batin luhan terus melakukannya. Bahkan sehun sudah berani memaju mundurkan pinggangnnya dimulut luhan. Sesekali ia melakukan blow job-nya dengan tangan lalu memasukan lagi kemulutnya.

**'Oh tidak, jangan saat ini! Aku mau pipis tuhann!"** Batin sehun meracau. Luhan tersenyum merasakan penis sehun mulai berkedut. Ia menikmati permainan ini sambil sesekali memainkan twin-ball namja yang baru saja melakukan Ally-Ops didepan banyak orang itu.

"Tidak nuuna! Aku mau pipis!" Seru sehun tidak peduli harga dirinya lagi.

"Pipis aja, nuuna suka kok" luhan mengedipkan matanya menatap wajah sehun yang berkeringat. Luhan dengan cepat memaju mundurkan kepalanya sambil menyedot penis sehun.

Croot!

Croot!

"Aahhh! Kau sangat nikmat nuuna" sehun tersender. Luhan tersenyum menjilat cairan sperm sehun disekitar bibirnya. Lalu mendekat mencium bibir sehun.

"Ini hadiah nuuna sehun" luhan membelai rambut sehun sayang. Biasanya dulu sehabis ia bercinta dengan siapapun ia selalu meninggalkan orang itu. Tapi saat ini ia malah mati-matian untuk tidak membuka celananya dan memasukan penis sehun kedalam lubang vaginanya. Itu belum saatnya kim luhan bersabarlah. Luhan mengorbankan celana dalamnya yang sudah basah itu. Ia keringat dingin menahan untuk tidak dimasuki oleh sehun. Beruntung anak itu masih terlalu polos untuk tidak menelanjanginya.

"Nuuna, aku sangat mencintaimu! Aku ingin menikahimu nanti" dan kata-kata itulah yang diucap sehun, menatap tepat kemanik mata rusa didepannya. Luhan melebarkan matanya kaget. **'Menikah?'** Kata-kata itu bahkan tidak pernah terbayang dibenaknya

"Mimpi kau gila!" Luhan menonyor kepala sehun kesal langsung meloncat kekursi kemudi.

"Pasang celanamu sebelum aku membuka atap mobil ini"

...

"Mama belum datang?" Gumam sehun memasuki pekarangan rumah. Luhan hanya membalasnya dengan gumaman singkat.

Grep

"Nuuna, jangan pernah melakukan hal. seperti tadi pada namja lain"

Luhan menatap sehun sinis, ia menghempaskan tangan sehun malas langsung masuk kedalam kamarnya.

...

Luhan duduk termangu didepan peti ditengah ruangan khusus bajunya. Ia menatapi susunan rapi baju-baju malamnya. Tapi apa! Apa yang harus ia pakai?

**Luhan side**

Ah .. Jangan pakai yang ini lu jangaannn ... Yang ini untuk pesta tahun baru ...

Aku tersenyum lebar menatap gantungan paling ujung. Ya, mini dress ketat dengan blink-bling diujung simple, mewah dan pastinya sangat HOT HOT HOT!

"Baiklah henry oppa, terimakasih membelikan ku baju ini" aku tersenyum lebar memasang baju yang memang dibelikan henry oppa. Dia sangat royal padaku, aku tidak memintanya ia yang membelikannya. Ya, aku terima. Lagi pula dari uang jajanku sebulan belum tentu dapat membeli baju D.U.I yang pernah dipakai megan fox atau paris hilton itu? Lindsay lohan bahkan harus mencuri dulu untuk mendapatkan perhiasannya. Hell, mengambil sepatu loubouitin yang menjadi hadiah dari jinki sunbae!

Jangan berpikiran macam-macam, aku bahkan tidak pernah bersentuhan dengannya. Ia menganggapku sebagai adiknya. Katanyaa sih ..

Okey, i'm perfect.

Aku merias wajahku santai. Tidak terlalu tebal tidak terlalu tipis. Aku suka riasanku hari ini. Perfect!

Aku membuka pintu kamarku. Bukankah sehun juga ikut keclub hari ini? Dimana anak itu? Aku mendengar suara tembak-tembakan dalam kamarnya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?" Aku menatapnya datar yang bermain game dilaptopnya.

"E-eh nuuna, aku sedang sibuk" ucapnya tanpa mengalihkan perhatian. Aku memandangnya aneh. Ia kembali menatapku. Lama

"Nuuna! Apa yang kau lakukan memakai baju seperti itu?!" Sehun mendelik tidak suka. Aku mendengus.

"Kau ikut aku tidak?" Tanpa mau menjawab pertanyaannya yang mungkin membutuhkan waktu satu tahun hanya untuk berdebat tentang pakaianku.

"Aku malas, tapi kalau nuuna ikut aku juga ikut"

.

.

.

**TBC/END?**

.

.

.

Aahh .. Mianhae ... Lagi-lagi author potong untuk adegan club-nya dan test terakhir yang katanya pemerkosaan itu x_x huweee mau gimana lagi, ffnya panjang bangeetttt! Dan selalu setiap chapter menyisakan teka-teki. Aduhh berapa banyak tekateki yang belum kejawab ini x_x

**BIG THANKS **

beng beng max|ruixi1|Eclaire Oh|anindya13|xiaoci| |hun12han20selu|Guest|Diah|The Spring|rikha-chan|levy95|Aiko Michishige|farfaridah16|mellamolla|RZHH 261220 II|viiyoung|Oh Juna93|hyomilulu|younlaycious88|ramyoon|luhannieka|Re-Panda96|Sanshaini Hikari|Rly. |Guest|niasw3ty|Hun.K Salvatore|lisnana1|hunhan1220| 12|hunniera|oh chaca|3678fans - EXO|niesha sha|firaamalia25|Odult Maniac|Wulanlulu|beby|Kuneko Shryunggi|LuluChanzz|**sandrimayy88**|ccdtksexoot12

**Dan juga, BIG THANKS buat kalian yang udah follow sama favorite!**

**Dan sekedar untuk meluruskan + ngejawab review kalian:**

1. kayaknya di chapter 4 kemaren ada yang salah paham kalau ntar next chapter (5) akan ospek tim basket baru. Jelas-jelas test buat masuk tim inti aja belum x_x habis test masuk tim inti/basket trus jadi tim basket nih, nah ntar baru ada ospek2an dari tim cheers.. Semoga reader gak kecewa ya ..

Dan party malam ini tadi, cuman party2 biasa. Ospeknya belum ... Mungkin ntar pas latihan pertama basket buat yang anggota baru. Tapi, siapa yang tau apa yang akan dilakukan mereka diparty malam ini? ... Apa lagi baekhyun udah ngancam tuh! Hayoo ...

2. Dan adegan NC tadi cuman blow job -_- aduhh author ga PD ngasih NC kalo kaya gini, gak hot bangett :'( huweee. But! Tetap aku post kok ntar NC gk karuannya ntar tapi :D kan udah bilang dari chapter 3 kalo ntar chapter 4 ada Half NC, cuman setengaaaaaahhhhhhhh!

3. Untuk hubungan luhan-kyungsoo (rahasia) luhan emang punya hubungan terpendam sama baekhyun. But, gak sama chanyeol -_-

Luhan sempat jatuh cinta dulu? Sama siapa? Kekeuw masih ra-ha-si-ah

Luhan kehilangan sahabat sama orang yang dicintainya? Itu masih termaksud rahasia lubaek ;)

4. Jelas ada xiuchen, ntar. Gak tau chapter kapan. Sekali lagi ini official couple! Walaupun agak melenceng dikit -_- kekeuw .. Tapi! Endingnya tetap official couple kok.

5. Luhan punya temen cewek, ya sunny -_- ahahaha. Luhan itu gak suka temenan orangnya. Dia itu tipe cewe percaya diri, dan gak butuh bantuan orang lain. Intinya kalo dia bisa ngelakuin sendiri kenapa harus minta tolong sama orang. Dan juga, dia udah gak peduli sama yang namanya pertemanan 'karena sesuatu dimasa lalu' elaah teka-teki lagi-_- so, benar. Luhan gak punya teman dekat yang cewe sama dia juga gak punya temen cowo. Dia gak punya teman yang akrab. (Tapi ini bisa berubah sesuai mood author nanti ;;))

6. Dan masih sama. Siapa yang berubah antara sehun-luhan jadi baik? Atau tambah buruk? Sekali lagi masih ra-ha-si-ah! Bayangin aja yee ;;) mungkin ada clue di chapter ini yang bisa dibuat penggambaran nanti kedepannya :)

7. Mungkin ya maksud aku itu gini, kalo tim basket diospek sama tim cheers itu wajib. Apalagi, anak-anak basket yang menonjol (?) Habis tuh kena sama tim cheers!. Trus, tim cheers testnya biasa aja gk spesial.

Naah, yang buat 'siapa yang bisa nidurin salah satu anak cheers berarti?' Dia bakal diakui ditim. Kayak chanyeol, dia pacaran sama baekhyun dia termaksud kayak geng gitu sama kris. Kai masih belum berhasil niduri luhan, kan dia berakhir sama kyungsoo. Chen dia udah berhasil niduri anggota cheers, suho juga walaupun akhirnya dia jatuh cintanya sama lay, cewek jadi-jadian sahabat sipenyihir 'trouble maker' dan suho udah insaf takut diamuk lay. Yang ngamuknya itu rada aneh. (Ntar ada kok part mereka).

Pokoknya yang bisa niduri anggota inti (luhan,baekhyun,jesicca,sunny,tao) tim cheers akan ada konvensasi ditim basket ;;) (dan itu rahasia)

Disini cuman tao kelas 10 yang bisa masuk tim inti, dan dia juga ngebentuk tim red ada taehyun, jinwoo, irene. Seulgi sudah tamat disenggol baekhyun -_- #lirikirene #smirk

8. Ospek tim cheers tentu saja ada adegan nc-nya ;;) #lirikmino,jin,jimin,senghoon,seungyeong,sehun,and semua anak baru #smirk

**tunggu review-nya!**

**Don't be a silence reader!**

**See u next chapter!**


	6. Chapter 6

**-The Baddest Female- chapter 6**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Luhan dan sehun terdiam menatap dua orang berjalan kearah mereka.

"Yack! Oh sehun! Kami hampir ingin menyeretmu keluar karena tidak membalas pesanku" omel tao kesal menghentakan kakinya kesal membuat suara kombinasi heelnya dan aspal. Tao memakai uniform anggun hitam silk backleas. Sangat sexy.

"Anak sialan! Aku jadi harus ikut-ikutan kesini hanya untuk menjemputmu" omel kai juga kesal. Sehun mengendikan bahu malas menatap luhan. Luhan menatap sehun aneh.

"Apa?" Ucapnya malas.

"Huh .. Kau bersamanya?" Tanya tao.

"I-"

"Tidak, aku ada kepentingan lain" seru luhan cepat meninggalkan sehun. Sehun melotot mengejar luhan.

"Tunggu! Nuuna! Kau mau kemana?"

"Eh? Aku harus menjemput seseorang. Bukankah kau bersama kai? Sudahlah berhenti merengek belajar mandiri mulai sekarang. Nanti aku akan menemuimu diclub okey?" Luhan mendorong dada sehun didepan kaca mobilnya dan langsung melesat kekediaman kyungsoo.

Luhan mengambil coat panjangnya di jok belakang. Tentu, ia harus akting terlebih dahulu.

**-Flashback**

Dikelas kyungsoo, saat jam makan siang.

"Kau hanya tinggal memasukan dalam tas bajumu untuk keclub. Pakai pakaian biasa dulu, nanti ganti dimobil atau dimana saja. Tenaang, aku akan bicara dengan eomma-mu" luhan menyeringai ditelinga kyungsoo.

"Tapi sunbae, aku takut. Nanti pulang malamnya?"

"Astaga, kau menginap saja dirumahku atau menginap diapartement jongin! Shdggdkahhgdfg"

"Ppuah! Yack! Mengapa menutup mulutku! Anak sialan"

"Kau membuatku malu, kita ditonton anak itu!" Bisik kyungsoo memekik.

"Huh .. Sudahlah, ingat! Pasang wajah memelas mungkin. Kau sudah 17 tahun masih saja tidak bisa bohong"

**-Flashback End**

Disinilah kyungsoo sekarang mengganti bajunnya dengan baju dress hitam selutut dengan lengan sebahu.

"Kau ingin kepemakaman?" Luhan menatap datar.

"Eh?"

"Pakai ini jalang!" Luhan melempar kotak kepangkuan kyungsoo. Kyungsoo melebarkan bajunya. Baju jenis kemben warna hitam lengan satu dan rok mini jeans.

"Aku-tidak-mau!"

"Yack! Pakai atau aku yang akan memasangkan baju itu! Dan jangan salahkan aku jika aku tidak, tidak bisa menggerayangimu disini"

Kyungsoo meneguk salivanya kasar menurut memakai bajunya disebelah luhan. Toh luhan tidak tertarik menonton ia ganti baju.

...

Disinilah sehun bersama tim basket lainnya dan beberapa anak cheers yang sudah datang. Baru jam 11, pesta yang sebenarnya belum dimulai. Mereka masih mengobrol, DJ TOP pun belum menunjukan batang hidungnya.

Sehun mengurut pelipisnya pusing, bagaimana pun ia berusaha. Ia tetap membenci keramaian belum lagi tawa wanita didepannya. Bersyukur ia duduk disebelah suho yang disebelahnya ada lay. Paling tidak, yeoja tidak ada yang mendekatinya karena jika mendekati sehun otomatis mendekati suho dan jika berani mendekati suho, pacarnya yang kian polos tapi sadis itu mengadu pada sahabatnya yang bernama Xiumin dan xiumin si nenek sihir 'Trouble Maker' akan membunuhmu secara perlahan dan pastinya sadis.

"Hei, mengapa minho sunbae terus-terusan mengirimiku text ini sudah yang ke27 kalinya. Mungkin aku akan menemuinya nanti" xiumin yang duduk dipangkuan chen tertawa kecil masih bermain dengan smartphone-nya.

"Suho oppa, mana minumannya lagi. Ayo kita pesan lagi" irene memberenggut disebelah kris.

Pandanya kan tadi sedang asik kerestroom-nya TOPENG.

"Baiklah, xingie bagaimana kita berikan minuman untuk mereka" suho menarik tangan yixing pergi dari sofa.

"Kyaaaa!" Sorak anak cheers berhambur kesebelah sehun. Sehun terus-terusan mengumpat tidak jelas. Lagipula tidak ada yang mendengarnya karena music disco yang memekakan telinga.

"Whoaa, bagaimana bisa tangan ini melakukan slam dunk menakjubkan tadi" cicit irene dan joy sambil mengelus-elus tubuh sehun.

"Yack! Kalian berdua! Permainan bahkan belum dimulai" sunny mendorong kepala irene.

Tao masih asik duduk dipojokan meja bar disana. Dikursinya ternyata suho dan yixing sudah bergabung sejak tadi.

Tao mencibir dalam hati melihat betapa beruntungnya gadis polos seperti yixing mendapatkan milioner kim suho. Bahkan tim basket dan cheer bisa bergabung di VVIP sekarang berkat kedermawanan suho. Ia mencibir parah melihat bagaimana yixing meminum susu disana. Dan lihatlah bagaimana konyolnya yixing mencampur-campur wine kedalam susu.

Tao tertawa dalam hati, mencibir, mengolok.

Seperti ada asap dikepalanya. Ia cemburu, melihat bagaimana suho mengusap kepala lay, menertawakan kekonyolan yeoja itu, mencium bibir lay dengan lembut. Tao cemburu, ia iri.

Bukan, bukan cemburu tentang suho bersama lay. Ia iri diperlakukan seperti itu. Ia juga menginginkan kris bersikap seperti itu padanya.

Menghela nafas berat, tao meminum segelas brandy. Lalu berjalan menuju kumpulan teman-temannnya.

Tao mendorong tubuh irene yang sangat rapat pada kris menatap tajam yeoja itu.

Tao mencintai kris, mungkin.

Kris tersenyum simpul meletakan botol brandy-nya kemeja menatap wajah tao.

"What's going on?"

Tao masih mengerjap, ia belum mabuk.

"DJ TOP sudah memulai aksinya .. Sshh kajja"

...

Sehun menatap datar semua pemandangan didepannya. Dimana luhan?

Ia muak, muak terus disentuh oleh wanita disampingnya, muak melihat pemandangan chanbaek yang asik bercumbu dipojokan. Muak melihat tao yang baru saja berjalan kelantai dansa bersama kris.

"Hey! Kau tidak ikut joget? Ayoo!" Ajak mino yang sudah merangkul taehyun anak cheers itu.

"Ayoo sehun, aku temani" ajak yeoja berambut panjang poni rata. Sehun mengerjap bingung. Ia enggan.

"Sudahlah jinwoo, ia tidak mau. Kajja dengan aku" ajak seunghoon.

...

Dua orang yeoja cantik berjalan santai memasuki club. Beberapa lelaki disana bersiul genit.

Luhan, yeoja itu tersenyum angkuh, puas.

"Luhan!" Panggil seseorang dimeja bartender. Luhan menghampirinya santai.

"Hai yongguk" sapanya santai.

"Siapa yeoja manis bersamamu lu?"

"Ohh, kenalkan dia kyungsoo"

Kyungsoo menunduk takut membalas jabatan tangann yongguk sang bartender tampan itu.

Luhan mengambil botol brandy-nya dan melenggang menaiki tangga. Tempat kumpul mereka dilantai dua. Sesekali banyak yang menyapanya. Bahkan DJ TOP sudah melambai padanya dan menyambutnya dengan ucapan selamat datang. Persetan yang menyorakinya menantang untuk menari striptease

**-Luhan Side**

Aku hampir tersedak minumanku. Sehun! Aku berlari kecil mendorong tubuh setan cheers yang terus-terusan memberinya minum.

Cognac? Sial ..

"Sehun, kenapa kau meminum semua inii hah? Kan su-"

Hey! Siapa yang menyeretku?!

Byun bitchyun.

"Lepaskan aku!"

"Ah, kau lupa peraturan kita. Kami dalam mengujian. Aku ingin melihat apakah cara bermainnya sama lihainya saat ia memainkan bola basket itu"

Aku melihat baekhyun menyeringai padaku. Shit!

"Permainan belum dimulai byun" desisku tajam. Ia melirik jam tangannya.

"Memang, dan ini masih waktunya kita bermainkan?"

Aku mendengus saat baekhyun, tao, jesicca menyeret tanganku kelantai dansa. Sejenak aku melirik kyungsoo yang melambai padaku. Ia duduk diseberang sehun. Karena gilirannya belum. Tentu saja.

Aku tidak konsen. Kepalaku terus mencari sehun. Apa yang harus kulakuan astagaa ...

"Whooo! Ayolah lu! Tunjukan goyangan hotmu. Kalahkan para wild dancer disana" aku menatap jesicca jijik. Belum apa-apa ia sudah terbuai oleh music techno yang diciptakan oleh TOP.

...

Kyungsoo masih betah duduk. Tangannya sangat gatal untuk menutupi tubuhnya. Ia merasa risih ditatap lapar oleh para pria yang duduk disofa sebrang. Ia menunduk takut.

"Hei? Kau tidak ikut menari disana?"

Kyungsoo menatap sehun kaget. Ia ingat luhan menyuruhnya untuk mengawasi sehun.

"Yaa! Everybody! Lagu selanjutnya aku peruntukan pada the new member! Bell's devil bats!" Sorak TOP menaikan volume techno-nya. Para anak bell's bersorak senang.

Kyungsoo terkesiap saat tangan besar meraihnya. Kris dan chanyeol. Ia gelagapan harus berbuat apa.

"And welcome the new manager of bell's devil bats!" Lampu sorot mengarah pada kyungsoo. Luhan tersenyum membawa grand marnier dengan kembang api ditutupnya membuat siapa saja terpesona akan cahaya minuman beralkohol tinggi itu.

Kyungsoo tersenyum menerima segelas alkohol dan meminumnya.

"Kemarilah kita abadikan momment malam ini" bisik luhan. Taehyun mengambil foto bagaimana kris dan chanyeol mencium pipi kyungsoo yang memerah.

"Baiklah, baiklah. Dia milikku sekarang" kai menarik lengan kyungsoo mencium yeoja itu. Dan tentu taehyun yang sudah berganti profesi menjadi budak pengambil selfie malam ini.

"Ayolah, pesta puncaknya belum dimulai. Ayo kita berkumpul" jesicca menarik tangan kyungsoo dan kai. Mereka berkumpul disofa besar itu. Tapi ada seseorang yang tidak ada, dan luhan sadar akan itu.

...

Sehun bersandar disofa, ia menatap luhan yang sibuk tertawa disana. Penyambutan manager baru? Cih, ia mual.

Buk

Sehun side

Aku menatap yeoja yang duduk disebelahku. Ia memberiku minuman aneh lagi. T-tunggu? Dia luhan? Luhan? Benarkah dia luhan nuuna?

"Hey, minum ini dulu"

Aku menurut meminum cairan merah muda itu. Aku merasa sangat pusing, sangat pusing dan panas. Tubuhku sangat panas.

"Ssshhh, kau baik-baik saja?"

"N-nunaa? Lu-"

...

"Aku baekhyun" yeoja itu tersenyum licik membelai surai sehun lembut.

"B-baek?baekhyun? Lepas! Menjauh!" Sehun mundur melepaskan sentuhan baekhyun.

"Sstt, tenanglah? Aku tidak akan berbuat buruk padamu sehun-aaah" yeoja itu mendekat kearah sehun membelai punggung sehun.

Sehun kembali terbuai tanpa sadar yeoja itu mengecupi lehernya. "Hng .. Enghh .. Ap-apaa ya-"

Yeoja bereyelinear itu kembali tersenyum menarik lengan sehun keluar dari ruangan kedap itu. Mereka menelusuri lorong hotel.

"Lepas! Kau bukan luhan nuuna!"

Baekhyun kembali mendecak sebal mendorong pundak sehun mencium namja itu brutal sesekali tangannya turun meremas benda yang sedari tadi naik diantara selangkangan namja itu.

"Diam dan nikmati" desisnya. Sehun terhuyung kebelakang saat baekhyun membuka pintu.

"Malam ini, hanya akan ada kita berdua sayang"

...

Luhan Side

Mengapa aku tiba-tiba panik seperti ini? Aku mengedarkan pandanganku kembali. Nihil! Ia tetap tidak ada begitu pula baekhyun. Tuhun, mengapa aku jadi sekhawatir ini. Baekhyun juga tidak akan membunuhnya, dia hanya akan menyetubuhi sehun tapi ... Tapi! Aghh! Dimanaa ... Sehun ...

"Agh, jalang itu mencuri obat perangsangku. Sial, padahal aku akan meminumkan semuanya pada anak cheers"

"Dasar park mesum, kita disini merayakan tim baru. Santailah sedikit man"

Aku menatap dua orang namja itu horror. Kenapa tidak pernah terpikir olehku jika baekhyun akan meminumkan sehun itu? Aghh! Aku berlari menusuri koridor hotel. Dimanaa .. Dimana ruangannya.

_"Semua kamar dilorong club sudah ku booking untuk kalian. Bersenang-senanglah malam ini" _suho tersenyum

Tapi kamarnya sangat banyaaaaaaakkk!

"2014 ... 2015 ... 16 ... 17 ... 18 ... 18! Tunggu! Ya! 18!" Aku membuka pintu 2018, aku menatap datar orang itu. Mereka bukan sehun. Aku kembali berlari "astagaa! Nomer 2081! Ya! Aku yakinn!"

Luhan, apakan jam segini kamar dilorong club masih ada yang kosong, astaga. Disana!

Aku membuka pintu itu kasar, dapat aku lihat mereka half naked. Sehun ... Aku melihatnya membenamkan kepalanya diantara selangkangan baekhyun. Benar .. Baekhyun benar, ia bisa mendapatkannya.

...

Dengan wajah memerah luhan menarik bahu sehun kasar membuat namja itu terhempas. Kembali menampar pipi yeoja didepannya.

"APA YANG TELAH KAU LAKUKAN JALANG!" Pekik baekhyun marah.

"Kau bajingan kotor byun baekhyun! Apakah seperti ini caramu! Menjijikan!"

Baekhyun mengaitkan kembali tali satu dressnya kasar.

"Kau menamparku?"

"YA! Apa tamparan itu kurang untuk menyadarkanmu!"

Baekhyun melayangkan tangannya keudara bersiap menampar wajah luhan, dengan sigap luhan mencengkram tangan itu dan menghempaskannya.

"Aku selama ini cukup diam atas semua yang kau lakukan padaku! Tapi kali ini! Kali ini! Tidak bisakah kau berpikir sebelum melukai seseorang baek, kau bukan hanya mengorbankan satu orang, tapi orang lain nantinya. Semua manusia, berharga"

Baekhyun terdiam cukup lama.

"K-kau mencoba menyalahkanku?" Tanyanya sarkastik.

"Aku hanya mencoba menyadarkan m-"

"Cukuup! Aku muak denganmu! Sekarang kau ingin melimpahkan kesalahanmu padaku! Kau sungguh rendahan kim luhan!"

Luhan menunduk menahan amarahnya yang memuncak. Ia menatap sehun yang pingsan terbentur sofa. 'Apa ia akan baik-baik saja?'

"Sohee memang bunuh diri" ucap luhan pelan tapi tajam. Baekhyun menegang sejenak. Selama ini mereka tidak pernah menyebutkan nama wanita itu lagi.

"K-kenapa? Kenapa? Kau mengarang kan!"

"Tidak, kau lupa saat sepulang mencari kabar ayahku? Aku mengurung diri dirumah dan kau pergi keclub bersamanya? Kau ingat apa yang kau lakukan bersamanya?" Luhan tersenyum tipis.

Baekhyun kembali mengingat pertama kali ia melihat sohee sesenang itu. Ia bertemu myungsoo.

"Ia jatuh cinta, tapi kau meninggalkannya bersama myungsoo. One night stand? Tanpa memperdulikannya? Kau tau apa yang terjadi padanya?"

Baekhyun menatap luhan, " dia bersama pria lain? B-bukankah seperti itu?"

"Ani, dia diperkosa oleh tim basket white knight. Blue international high school" lirih luhan menunduk. Baekhyun menatap tidak percaya. **'T-tapi, bukankah itu lebih menyenangkan?'** Batinnya, tapi tetap meluruhkan air mata.

"Kau masih bisa membedakan pemerkosaan dengan bercinta 1 girl 5 boys kan?" Lirih luhan tersenyum sinis.

"Dia hamil"

Baekhyun terduduk. "B-bukankah? Bukankah dia berpacaran dengan myungsoo saat itu? Dia bilang mencintai myungsoo tapi kau merebut myungsoo darinya-"

"Bodoh! Myungsoo hanya bertanggung jawab sebagai sahabat yang merawatnya. Dan malam itu ia menyatakan cinta padaku! Dan bodoh! Aku juga mencintainya baekhyun! Aku mencintai myungsoo sejak dulu! Dan itu terhalang karena kehamilan sohee! Kau tau aku sangat bodoh malah menerimanya! Hiks .. Itu melukai sohee" lirih luhan ikut runtuh.

"J-jadi? K-kita berdua ... Kitalah penyebabnya? K-kita membunuhnya? K-kita yang melukainya?" Racau baekhyun memegang kepalanya frustasi.

"Kau berbohong! Kau bohong luhan!" Pekiknya meninggalkan luhan.

Yeoja bermata rusa itu meringkuk dipinggiran tempat tidur. Merangkak perlahan menghampiri sehun yang pingsan.

"Kau baik-baik saja hunna? Kau tidak apa-apa kan?" Bisik luhan. Dapat dirasakan hembusan nafas sehun yang teratur. **'Dia sudah tertidur .. Syukurlah'**

...

Sehun membuka matanya perlahan, menatap sekitar ruangannya. Ini bukan dimansion jepangnya? Juga bukan dirumah luhan? Lalu ini ...

Ia berjalan perlahan, masih merasakan pusing dikepalanya.

-Sehun side

Aku membuka pintu keluar, hotel. Aku ada dikamar hotel. Aku ingat, suho hyung sudah membooking tempat untuk kami. Sudahlah, luhan nuuna di- akh ..

Astaga!

Aku menatap horror juniorku yang sedari tadi mengembang berbunga-bunga. Tidak! Ini tidak bisa dibiarkan. Aku mengunci pintu kamar dan langsung berlari kekamar mandi. Aku harus mengurus ini dulu sebelum mencari luhan nuu- "AAAAAAA!"

"N-nuuna? Kau kah itu?" Ucapku pelan setelah kembali menutup pintu. Apa itu luhan nuuna?

Aku berdiri gugup, gelisah didepan pintu kamar mandi. Aku yakin melihat seorang gadis berambut ikal seperti nuuna dibathup yang dipenuhi sabun. Aku yakin, nah .. Aku mendengar suara shower? Dia nuuna kan? Apa jangan-jangan ... H-hantu? Hantukah?

DEG

DEG

Aku menatap kaget pintu yang terbuka, menampilkan luhan nuuna yang terbalut handuk.

"Ah .. Nuuna. Kau disini? Nuuna? Apa kau ya-"

Aku terdiam saat ia langsung menciumku, DEG ... DEG ... DEG ...

Aku membuka mulutku membalas ciumannya. Ini memang bukan ciuman pertama kami, tapi .. Kenapa aku merasa ciuman ini akan mengarah kesuatu hal? Sex?

Aku menuntunnya ketempat tidur, gairahku sudah tidak terbendung lagi. Aku gila, ya. Aku pasti gila..

Aku sungguh mencintainya. Semoga yang kulakukan ini .. Tidak salah. Karena aku, mencintainya.

...

Sehun membaringkan luhan diranjang, sambil terus menciumi gadis itu. Matanya gelap akan hawa nafsu.

Yeoja itupun mengikuti permainan sinamja yang ada diatasnya. Ia menerima segala perlakuan alamiah lawannya.

'Sehun sudah dewasa?'

'Setidaknya aku bukanlah seorang pedophil yang bercinta dengan bayikan?'

'Aku tidak salahkan? Aku harus menyelamatkannya. Setidaknya ... Begini? Iyakah? Beginikah?'

"Ngghhh .. Hhhahh ..." Luhan mendesah saat sehun menciumi lehernya meremas payudaranya.

'Dari mana ia belajar semua ini? Ah .. Pasti kai? Kai? Kyungsoo? Apa yang terjadi dengan mereka? Apa kyungsoo akan baik-baik saja?'

"Luhann"

Luhan menatap sehun kaget, tadi ia sempat duduk membuat namja itu menghentikan permainannya.

"N-nuuna .. Aku .. Aku ti-"

"Sst, kau tidak ingin permainan ini berhenti ditengah jalan kan? Just give me your best, and scream my name" bisik luhan membalik posisi mereka dan berada diatas sehun. Ia merenyit melihat sehun yang masih berpakaian lengkap. Dengan cekatan luhan melepas kemeja sehun sambil terus menciumi namja itu. Handuk ditubuhnya sudah dari tadi menghilang entah kemana.

Wajah sehun memerah saat miliknya tepat didepan g-string victoria secret warna hitam renda milik luhan. Berhasil membuka ikat pinggang dan zipper sehun, segera luhan memelorotkan celana sialan yang mengganggunya penuh nafsu. Ingat? Luhan orangnya nafsuan -_-'

Degupan jantung sehun terus berlomba saat kulit dadanya bersentuhan dengan payudara kenyal luhan. Mereka saling duduk berhadapan membagi ciuman panas.

'Mengapa nuuna melakukan ini padaku?'

'Aku mencintaimu luhan, sebagai lelaki'

Luhan berhasil melepas boxer sehun, ia menatap lapar penis yang sudah mengacung itu. Wajahnya merah, matanya mengerjap kearah sehun setelah menjilat milik sehun seduktiv. Melakukan blow job andalannya dan berhasil membuat lelaki berkulit putih itu mendapat klimaks pertamanya.

"Sentuh aku sehun" bisiknya, lalu merebahkan dirinya.

Sehun memandangi tubuh luhan yang ada diatasnya. Ia menyentuh pinggang ramping itu dan mengecup perut rata luhan. Membuat sensasi berlebih pada yeoja itu, ia tersenyum menikmati sentuhan sehun, saat namja itu menjilati putingnya. "Aaah ... Ini nikmat hun-ahh!"

Sehun tersenyum kecil memilin benjolan coklat kepink-pink-an milik luhan.

Luhan tersenyum mengarahkan penis sehun kelubang vaginanya.

"Hhmhh .. Ah!" Luhan meraih tangan sehun mengemut jarinya. Dengan ekspresi seksi dan menggemaskan sekaligus. Sehun sibuk menghisap nipple-nya, ia sibuk menggesekan vaginanya kepenis sehun yang sudah kembali bangun itu. Dengan lihai ia bisa mengarahkan lubangnya dipenis sehun.

Sehun melotot kearah luhan. Luhan tersenyum. Luhan menarik pinggang sehun sampai penisnya menusuk lubangnya. Sehun menggeram nikmat.

Merasa bayinya yang kurang inisiatif luhan menggeram kembali membalik posisi mereka. Mungkin ia harus memberi sedikit tutorial.

"Hengghhh! Aah .. Aahh .. Aahhh .. Othe-yo hunnie? Nuuna nikmat kan? Hmm"

"N-neeh .. Kauuh ... Nikmathh nuunahh!aah! Luhaan" sehun membalik posisi tubuh mereka, melakukan gerakan in-out dalam tempo cepat. Secara alamiah

"Sehun .. Nghh ... Hun-aahh! Aaaahhhnggrr rrrmmm fa-as-tehhhrr"

Sehun terus menggenjot pinggangnya, menggumamkan nama luhan berkali-kali. Ia yang memang dari tadi menatap bagaimana masuk-keluar penisnya divagina luhan tersadar menatap wajah luhan. Wajah memerah, mata terpejam, bibirnya merekah terbuka.

Sehun kembali terpesona. Betapa indahnya mahluk didepannya.

"Aanghh .. Lebih cepat hunnie .. Sedikit la-ah-gi" luhan memegangi payudaranya yang sedari tadi terguncang. Sehun melihat itu, ia merubah posisinya sedikit mencondong dan memegangi payudara luhan sesekali menciuminya.

Luhan menggigit bibir bawahnya seksi. Sampai kapan ini berakhir? Ini sangat nikmat. Sungguh!

Ia mengacak rambut bagian belakang kepala sehun. Menarik kepala itu kasar, lalu mencium bibir sehun.

"Sedikit lagii! Kau hebat sehuunnh! Ahh hhah hh hh hhmm ngh hh"

Luhan tersenyum saat penis sehun mulai berkedut didalamnya. Sehun memelankan temponya menusuk lebih dalam vagina luhan. Yeoja itu menggerang merasakan penis sehun menyentuh rahim terdalamnya. Sangat nikmat, penis besar itu berhasil membuatnya menggerang senyaring ini.

"Aaahhh! Lebih dalam! Jebaalll!"

Sehun semakin merapatkan tubuhnya, ia bahkan sudah merasakan dinding ditubuh luhan dengan penis panjangnya.

"Hhhaah .. Ini sangat nikmat! Aahhhh" desah luhan saat sehun kembali memundurkan lalu kembali menhantam dalam-dalam 5 kali, lalu kembali dalam tempo cepat. Luhan terkulai lemas, ia klimaks.. Ia kalah. Tapi ia tetap menerima tusukan sehun yang semakin menjadi semakin cepat dan semakin membesar.

Tik

Tik

Tik

Butuh 3 detik luhan menyadari kalau sehun baru saja menyembutkan cairan sperm-nya didalam rahimnya. Ia menatap sehun yang perlahan melepas penisnya yang masih mengeluarkan cairan berwarna keputihan itu. Ia menatap vaginanya yang basah, banjir oleh cairan sperma bayi asuhnya. Tatapannya kosong. Sementara sehun tidak peduli menciumi bibir vagina luhan menjilati bekas cairannya dan luhan yang sudah bergabung nista disana.

"Aaaahh-ngh!" Desah luhan saat sehun menyedot terlalu dalam vaginanya.

"Beri aku sehun" pintanya menatap mulut sehun yang belepotan.

"Aku tidak mungkin menggapainya sendiri" ucap luhan.

Sehun menjilati cairan orgasme mereka dan mentransfer kemulut luhan. Luhan tersenyum mencium sehun. Sejujurnya ia tidak suka menelan cairan sperm menjijikan baginya. Tapi, kali ini sehun. Ia menikmatinya.

Kembali saling memagut dalam, dan berciuman. Luhan berada diatas pangkuan sehun.

'Aku tidak akan pernah melupakan hari ini nuuna'

"Kau lelah?" Tanya luhan lembut. Saat ini sehun sudah membenamkan wajahnya didada luhan, dan dengan lembut luhan mengelus kepala sehun.

"Hmm, nuuna?"

"Kau bermain sangat liar" jawab luhan keluar pada topik. Sehun tersenyum diantara payudara luhan.

"Tidurlah" bisik luhan merangkap kepinggir tempat tidur mematikan lampu dengan remote yang ada dan memilih lampu tidur yang sangat remang hampir gelap.

Sehun hampir saja kembali menangkap pinggang luhan saat dikira luhan akan pergi. Ia tersenyum saat luhan sudah berbaring, memilih berbaring disebelah luhan sambil menarik selimut. Luhan balas tersenyum menurunkan suhu ac dikamar.

"Nuuna aku mencintaimu, dan akan selalu mencintaimu" bisik sehun lembut mencium surai luhan. Luhan membalas dengan belaian lembut dikepala sehun, merasa sangat nyaman dengan belaian itu sehun mengambil posisi sedikit turun agar bisa mengemut benda baru kesukaannya sambil mendapat belaian baru, kesukaannya.

'Tsh .. Pada dasarnya juga bayi, tetap akan kembali kejiwa bayinya. Hish .. Menyebalkan! Ah .. Ahwuhh geli, hmm .. Aku menyukai sensasi ini' batin luhan tersenyum saat sehun mengemut nipple-nya lalu mengigiti kecil, tidak sakit.

"Jaljaa baby"

.

.

.

-The Baddest Female-

.

.

.

"Sampai kapan kau menyembunyikan identitas ayahnya? Kasian luhan"

Yeoja cantik dimeja itu menghela nafas pelan.

"Aku tidak tau, aku tidak ingin ia marah dan berontak lagi .. Aku takut mentalnya malah tidak tahan hyukkie ..." Heechul, yeoja 44 tahun itu kembali menatap kosong cangkir kopinya.

"Heechul-ah .. Kudengar dia akan kekorea bulan depan. Kau tau ... Dia sangat mencintaimu, sampai sekarang"

"Ya, aku tau. Cukup bodoh! aku tidak ingin membahas pria tolol itu"

"Baiklah - baiklah. Tatapanmu seperti akan memotongku dengan gergaji kayu saja. Lalu, siwon? Dia namja yang lumayan. Tampan, kaya-raya, perhatian. Dia sempurna"

Heechul tampak menimbang-nimbang jawabannya. Ia mengendikan bahu.

"Bisa kita tidak membahas pria? Kau menyebalkan semenjak selesai melahirkan. Kau harus segera membantuku distudio. Anak-anak baru itu bukannya membantu malah merepotkanku"

"Yaa .. Yaa .. Yaaa .. Tenang saja. Aaah .. Pemandangan jeju sangat indah. Sayangnya donghae tidak ada disini, ia terlalu sibuk dengan kelasnya. Ah! Bukankah sudah waktunya? Kau akan makan malam dengan siwon kan?"

"Hmm .. Ah, aku tidak suka lelaki mudah seperti itu. Tidak menantang" gumam heechul meninggalkan kafe outdoor.

"Tsk, dasar! Ingat umurmu chullie!"

"Aku tidak pelupa! Dan aku ingat kok dengan umurku!"

...

Luhan nampak frustasi saat nomer kyungsoo tidak aktiv, apalagi sehun dari tadi muntah-muntah.

"Aissh bocah ini, kenapa juga kau minum tadi malam" omelnya sambil terus menepuk-nepuk punggung sehun. "Minum ini" luhan memberikan teh ginseng yang baru saja dipintanya dari layanan kamar.

"Ayolah, angkat telponku kyungsoo" gumamnya gusar.

"Ugh .. Nuuna" lirih sehun. Luhan mencibir melihat wajah sehun yang pucat. Menahan dirinya tidak memberi pelukan hangat saat melihat bagaimana pria itu melakukan puppy eyes menggemaskan tapi hati itu bersih keras menyangkal kalau itu puppy menjijikan.

'Yeoboseyo?'

"Ah! Soo-ya! Bagaimana?"

'Engh .. B-bagaimana apanya?'

"Kau tadi malam dengan siapa?"

'I-itu ...'

"Kau tidak diperkosa dengan kris dan chanyeol kan?"

'Ehh? Tentu saja tidak! Sst, aku bersamanya' jawab suara diseberang malu-malu.

"Maksudmu?"

'Bisa kita ceritakan ditempat lain saja nanti. Akuu ... Saat ini masih tidak bisa'

"Baiklah, asal kau baik-baik saja"

Pip

Luhan tersenyum lega memasukan smartphone-nya kedalam tas.

"Kau baik-baik saja? Mau makan sesuatu?"

"Hmm .. Aku ingin makan bubur"

"Baiklah" luhan memutar kemudinya menuju kedai bubur langganannya. Mereka makan bersama dalam diam. Sehun sibuk dengan urusan sakit kepala dan mualnya, sedangkan luhan sibuk menyantap buburnya sesekali memeriksa smartphone-nya.

...

Hari sabtu sore yang menyenangkan dikediaman keluarga Kim. Luhan dan Sehun betah melakukan pekerjaan rumah. Sehun memotongi rumput yang mulai meninggi luhan menyiram tanaman, jangan lupakan alunan musik santai dihalaman belakang kecil mereka.

"Aah, nuuna. Aku lelah"

"Eh? Anak sialan. Cepat selesaikan dan kita makan bersama" omel luhan sudah selesai menyirami bunga-nya. Sebenarnya heechul dan luhan bukanlah pecinta bunga, tapi mereka bosan karena halaman yang nampak gersang jadilah dua beranak itu membagi jadwal menyiram bunga tiap minggu.

Ting tong

Luhan merenyit "siapa yang bertamu sore-sore begini? Apa mama sudah pulang? Tapi bukankah mama pulangnya nanti malam?"

"Biar aku yang membuka-kan nuuna" seru sehun cepat, berlari kecil sebelum meraih gelas jus dimeja kecil. Cari kesempatan.

"Annyeong!" Sapa yeoja didepannya girang.

"T-tao? Mau apa kau disini?"

"Loh? Kau lupa? Kau mau membantuku membuat undangan kan?"

"Astagaa"

"Mwo? Kau melupakannya? Aku sudah menelponmu berkali-kali tapi tidak diangkat"

"Ponselku dikamar"

"Ish, sudahlah. Cepat ganti bajumu. Kau harus mengabulkan 3 permintaanku kan" bisik tao menyeringai.

"Hahh .. Menyebalkan" dengus sehun kesal. Mereka terdiam menatap luhan yang berdiri didepan sana garang.

"Kau mau kemana?" Desisnya tajam.

"Ah, nuuna! Aku mau membantu tao membuat undangan. Boleh ya?" Bujuk sehun. Luhan menghela nafas malas.

"Tapi kau belum selesai memotong rumput diujung sana. Tidak boleh!"

"Huhh .. Baiklah. Tunggu ya tao"

"Hm, okey!" Sahut tao santai mengikuti sehun duduk disalah satu kursi ditaman.

Luhan mencibir melihat tao kesal. Ini rumahnya dan tanpa izin anak itu memasukinya. Sudahlah, yang penting ia harus menyelesaikan menyiram bunga disebelah sana.

"Astagaa" desah luhan menatap tumbuhan hijau mereka mengering karena belum dipupuk. Ia memegang kepalanya pening.

"Yuhuuuuu! Luhaan nuuna?"

Luhan menatap namja itu ngeri.

"Ya! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?"

"Mwoya, aku hanya bermain. Aku bosan dirumah" katanya santai.

Tao dan Sehun menatap aneh pemandangan disana. Luhan sibuk memukul-mukul pantat taehyung.

"Aiish! Kkeuman! Aku cuman mau mampir kok, aku bosan dirumah" sungut taehyung kesal.

"Dasar anak nakal, karena kau disini. Bantu aku memupuk tanaman disana"

"M-"

"Tidak ada tapi-tapian byun taehyung palli"

"Tapi cium aku ne?"

"Tsk, dasar bocah mesum!"

"Heit! Tidak bisa! Ne!"

Luhan memegang kepalanya kesal, ia tertawa kecil mencium kilat pipi maknae keluarga byun itu.

"Nuuna! Aku maunya dibibir!"

"Tidak jika semua tanaman itu sudah selesai dipupuk"

"Hahh .. Baiklah baiklah"

Tao memandang was-was, untung sehun sedang ganti baju. Kalau anak itu melihat nuuna sialannya mencium namja lain tao tidak dapat membayangkannya.

"Aku tidak menyangka sunbae menanam bunga"

Luhan memilih acuh pada tao. Ia meringis melihat rok mini yeoja itu.

'Aah menyebalkan, semoga sehun tidak tergoda dengan jalang itu'

.

.

.

The Baddest Female

.

.

.

"Akhh! Appoo! Hentikan yeobo! Akhh!"

Plak!

"Yaaaa! Berhenti memukuliku lelaki brengsek!"

"Apa! Brengsek katamu! Kau lah yang jalang ! Pelacur sialan!"

Plak!

Prang!

Disisi lain didalam kamar yeoja cantik dengan malas memasang ear phone-nya sambil bersenandung kecil.

"APPA! HENTIKAN!"

"Pergi kau byun daehyun! Jalang ini pantas diberi pelajaran!"

Daehyun, namja itu menarik eomma-nya kedalam kamar. Terdengar suara pecahan lagi diluar dan beberapa saat kemudia terdengar deru mobil menjauh.

Yeoja itu melepas ear-phonenya menghela nafas kecil, ya. Dia byun baekhyun.

"Bagaimana keadaannya?" Gumamnya sambil membersihkan barang-barang yang berhamburan diruang tengan.

"Gwaenchana, tidak terlalu parah" balas daehyun lemah.

"Pergi?"

"Hmm, baru saja"

"Eomma?"

"Baru saja tidur" balas daehyun ikut membantu membersihkan pecahan gelas.

"Dimana taehyung?"

"Molla, mungkin tebar pesona keliling komplek"

"Heol"

"Ahaha, nuuna wajahmu tampak kusut. Tidak bergairah seperti luhan nuuna"

"Yack! Anak sialan! Apa kau bilang eoh! Sialan!"

Selesai membereskan semuanya baekhyun berjalan pelan mengintip keadaan eommanya. Yeoja itu tertidur lelap, kembali menghela nafas berbalik

"Kkaamjakya!" Serunya kaget.

"Eomma tidur?"

"Hmm" gumam baekhyun malas. Daehyun menghela nafas. Merenyit bingung melihat baekhyun keluar rumah. Malas untuk kembali bertanya dan dibalas jutek ia memilih kembali bermain game diruang tengah.

"Astaga, stick game ku hancur! Agh .. Sialan"

...

Yeoja manis itu berjalan malas menenteng kantongan plastik sedang. Ia merenyit melihat pemandangan didepannya.

"Ya bocah, kau itu namja masa mengangkat satu karung pupuk seperti itu saja tidak kuat menyebalkan"

"Ya! nuuna! Kau bisa mencobanya sendiri menyebalkan! Aduhh tanganku ugh .. Baunya" gerutu namja tampan itu kesal.

"Ahahaha, sirheo. Akukan yeoja, ayolah kau tidak ingin kecupan manis dariku hmm" luhan mengedipkan matanya genit didepan pagar rumahnya. Ya, ia baru saja memesan pupuk dan malah diantarkan didepan pagar saja dan dengan terpaksa anak bungsu keluarga byun yang mengharapkan kecupan manis dari luhan berakhir menjadi kuli angkat pupuk.

Yeoja bermata sipit itu mendengus sebal menatap tajam luhan saat melalui rumah yeoja itu.

...

"Kyaaa! Satu lagi boleh ya sehunniee, yang ini ne! Eum bbuing - bbuing"

"Hahh .. Kau bilang hanya membuat undangan ... Menyebalkan" omel sehun mengeluarkan kartu kredit unlimitednya.

Yeoja bermata panda itu menatap berbinar benda lipih segi empat berwarna hitam itu ditangannya. Jika namja yang memberinya bukanlah seorang oh sehun, tao sudah akan memeluk, mencium dan membawanya kehotel malam ini juga. Tapi, dia adalah seorang oh sehun yang hanya mencintai kim luhan. Tao memilih beberapa baju dan sepatu untuknya.

"Tao-ya, aku lelah"

"Kalau begitu duduk disana. Aku berjanji akan melakukan apapun untukmu setelah ini sehun-ah" gumamnya menimbang stiletos ditangannya "ah, yang mana yang harus kubeli ah .. Keduanya sangat maniss" gumamnya.

"Ish, kau bisa mengambil keduanya dan kita pergi dari toko terkutuk ini" umpat sehun kesal. Tao menatap sumringah langsung berlari bebek kemeja kasir meletakan semua belanjaannya. Ia harus bersujud kepada sehun setelah ini.

Tao tertawa kecil melihat wajah cemberut sehun disebelahnya. Sejenak ia melirik kejok belakang mobilnya yang penuh dengan paper bag berbagai merk fashion terkenal.

Mereka berhenti perusahaan penjual mobil terbesar diseoul. Tao tersenyum melihat barisan mobil mewah disana.

"Selamat datang, ada yang bisa kami bantu" sapa salah satu petugas.

Sehun menatap sekeliling mencari pamannya. Tao masih memasang senyum lebar disebelah sehun.

"Pelanggan? Ada yang bis-"

Sehun menatap tidak suka "aku menc-"

"Sehun-aah! Omoo omoo! Jincha sehun?" Hambur lelaki paruh baya berperawakan besar itu tersenyum lebar. Sang petugas menatap sehun dan tao bingung.

"Aish, kau bisa pergi. Astaga keponakanku yang tampan! Bogosippoo!" Hambur shindong ingin memeluk sehun dengan cepat sehun menggeser tubuh tao melindunginya.

"Kyaaa! Lepaskan ahjussi! Aku bukan sehun!" Pekik tao kesal. Shindong menggaruk belakang kepalanya bingung.

**'Ah, masih seperti sehun yang dulu. Tidak mau dipeluk'** batinnya.

"Bagaimana kabar ahjussi" sapa sehun.

"Tentu saja baik, yaah walaupun akhir-akhir ini dokter pribadiku menyarankan untuk membatasi makananku. Tingkat kolesterol dan kadar gula darahku akhir-akhir ini meningkat" gerutu shindong. "Ikuti aku, hmm .. Dilihat dari penampilanmu kau nampak sangat sehat, dua hari yang lalu orang tuamu menelpon kalau anak semata wayangnya menginginkan mobil hmm? Gyaaah .. Disini ada beberapa mobil koleksi appamu" oceh shindong sepanjang perjalanan. Sehun mengangguk-angguk malas.

"Kau ingin mobil berapa? Satu untukmu.. Satu untuk yeoja chingumu yang cantik ini?" Tebak shindong salah besar. Tao menatap sehun berbinar ia sudah membayangkan dibelikan mobil oleh teman sebangkunya itu. Sedangkan sehun menatap malas shindong.

"Hanya untukku dan satu hal dia bukan yeoja chinguku!" Sahutnya kesal shindong terkekeh pelan.

"Ah aku ingat! Jangan bilang kau masih menyukai nuunamu itu?" Tebak shindong, sehun mengangguk.

"Namanya luhan"

"Ya! Benar! Terakhir kali aku memberikan satu album penuh dengan fotonya saat ia kau berumur 9 tahun, yaah dihari ulang tahunmu aku ingat. Dan sejak saat itu kau baru mau memanggilku paman. Hahaha" tawa shindong pecah diambang show room pribadinya. Beberapa mobil yang sudah dimodifikasi tersusun rapi memanjakan mata para pecinta mobil sport.

"Aku yakin kau menyukainya, kyuhyun masih tidak mengizinkanku untuk memperlihatkan koleksi mobil klasiknya padamu. Jadi, kau bisa memilih mobil disini sesuai seleramu" shindong tersenyum kecil.

"Ah, sepertinya aku ada urusan. Disana ada anak buahku kau bisa memanggilnya nanti. Jja! Aku tinggal dulu ne!"

Sehun tersenyum pada shindong dan memilih melihat beberapa mobil untuknya.

"Kyaaaaaaa! Sehun-ah! Ini benar-benar milik keluargamuu! Kyaaa oemjii oemjii! Daebakk!" Seru tao meloncat, dia memang bukan yeoja miskin kampungan. Orang tuanya memiliki bisnis penginapan sederhana dichina dan appanya pemilik sanggar wushu, tapi ia merasa sangat sederhana dan terbilang miskin jika disandingkan dengan bocah tampan disebelahnya ini.

Sehun menghela nafas, ia bingung memilih mobil apa. Yang penting praktis nyaman digunakan. Ia menatap tao yang asik berkeliling melihat mobil-mobil mewah.

"Ssst! Hun-ah! Kau pilih mobil yang mana eoh?!"

"Molla ..." Gumam sehun "tao-ya, bagaimana kalau yang ini? Aku suka dalamnya" sehun tersenyum mendapati Bugatti Veyron Sedan berwarna abu-abu itu.

"Hmm, nice!" Seru tao langsung memasuki kursi kemudi. Petugas yang ada disana tersenyum iri membukakan bagasi yang langsung mengarah kelahan khusus latihan mengemudi. Tao sempat bertanya-tanya dulu pada salah satu petugas yang mendampingi mereka, bagaimanapun mobil sportnya tidak bisa dibandingkan dengan mobil mewah yang jauh lebih canggih ini, ada beberapa yang tidak ia mengerti dan dengan sekali penjelasan gadis itu tersenyum paham.

...

Sehun menguap lebar sudah pukul 9 malam, ia lupa waktu belajar mengemudi bersama tao. Ia berjalan lelah memasuki pekarangan rumah keluarga kim.

PLAK!

"JAGA MULUTMU KIM LUHAN! Sekali lagi kau membahas hal ini angkat kakimu dari rumahku!" Pekikan terdengar dari ruang tengah.

"M-mama?" Lirih luhan meneteskan air mata. Heechul melempar asal papper bag ditangannya masuk kekamar. Luhan terdiam melihat baju yang berhamburan dari dalam papper bag itu sesegukan berjalan lemah kekamarnya sambil memegang pipinya yang memerah.

"Hiks .. Aku hanya ingin tau siapa ayahku.."

.

.

.

**TBC**

Kyaaaaaa! Akhirnya update juga ... padahal chapter ini udah lama selesai. Cumah ga ada waktu buat ngepost. Lebih tepatnya malas :D

1. Naaah udah kejawabkan masa lalu lubaek. Itu masih belum diperjelas. Ntar akan ada chapter yang mengisahkan dengan jelas masalalu mereka.

2. Bapa luhan maho sama siapa? Kekeuuw... aku masih ga bisa jawab tentang ini. Rahasiaaa ... mungkin next chapter bakal dikasih bayangan (bayangan aja loh).

3. Chapter ini kaisoo masih dikit. Tapi author sudah bikin konsep masadepan kaisoo ntar ... mian ga bisa ngasih kaisoo atau xiuchen lebih dichapter ini.

4. Cieee ada yg bisa nebak. Kalo antara lubaek ada hubungannya sama kyungsoo. Chapter ini emang belum sijelaskan. JJadi selamat mengira-ngira. Ada hubungan apa diantara mereka bertiga.

5. Author sekali lagi minta maaf banget chapter ini lama updatenya. Buat chapter depan bakal author usahain lebih cepat.

BIG THANKS

Buat kalian semua yang udah review. Maaf banget kalo dichapter ini author ga nuliskan yang udah pada review. Ini buru-buru banget. But, chaper depan bakal author usahakan lebih cepat dan nulia nama kalian yg udah review. Okeeyyyy?

Thanks for reading

Dont be a silence reader

Annyeoooongggg!

YEHET!

YEHET!

YEHET!


	7. Chapter 7

**-The Baddest Female - Chapter 7**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Lelaki jangkung itu terdiam menatap siluet tubuh mungil didepannya.

"B-baekhyun? A-apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Katanya kaget, kemudian mendengus "kau mabuk?"

Baekhyun menggeleng ia hanya minum satu gelas tadi ia belum mabuk, yeoja itu memeluk tubuh didepannya.

"Apa yang terjadi hemm?" Chanyeol membalas memeluk sambil berjalan mundur lalu menutup pintu dengan kakinya. Ia menatap baekhyun lembut, yeoja itu menggeleng "aku hanya merindukanmu" ucapnya lemah berjalan kekulkas mengambil kotak susu chanyeol mengikuti mengambilkan gelas untuk yeoja itu.

"Ada apa dengan wajahmu? Apa kau menyembunyikan yeoja dirumah ini?" Delik baekhyun kesal. Chanyeol tertawa kecil "kukira kau akan datang dalam keadaan mabuk dan langsung mengajakku bercinta" tawanya renyah baekhyun mendengus kesal.

"Kau lapar?"

Yeoja itu mengangguk "aku masih punya beberapa bungkus ramen dan satu kotak kimchi" gumam chanyeol membuka kulkasnya, lelaki bertubuh jangkung itu membuka plastik ramennya sesekali menengok kearah baekhyun.

"Mau pakai telur?"

"Dipisah"

"Ah! Menyebalkan. Bagaimana kalau dicampur saja?"

"Aku yang akan mencampur ususmu dengan ramen itu jika kau mencampurnya!"

"Araseo araseo!" Namja itu mencibir mengambil satu panci kecil lagi untuk merebus telur "mau pakai sayur?"

"Boleh"

"Padahal aku tidak suka pakai sayur" gerutunya lagi memasukan potongan sayur. Baekhyun tertawa kecil melihat pacarnya yang menurutnya lucu itu. Ia menghela nafas saat teriakan eommanya kembali menggema ditelinganya. "Bodoh"

...

"Bodoh ... "

Yeoja lain menghapus air matanya kesal, meremas secarik kertas lusuh itu dan melemparnya asal. "Bodoh .. Kau hanya membuang air matamu luhan .. Uljimaaaaa" ia menyeka air matanya yang kembali meluncur dengan sendirinya.

Sehun mengetuk pintu kamar luhan ragu "nuuna?"

Lama tidak ada jawaban perlahan sehun menggeser pintu

"Berani kau masuk aku akan mematahkan tulang rusukmu!" Pekik luhan dari dalam sehun menelan air liurnya takut.

"Baiklah ... Jaljaa nuuna saranghaee" katanya lalu kembali kekamar sebelum membereskan beberapa belanjaan heechul diruang tengah menyusunnya disofa.

"Hahh .. Padahal aku bukan pembantu" rutuknya kesal. "Apa mama baik-baik saja? Ah .. Semoga lulu nuuna tidak sedih ... Padahal aku ingin ia bersender dipundaku .. Huh"

Malamnya sehun terbangun, ia mimpi buruk.

"Nuuna? Apa aku boleh masuk?" Gumamnya dari depan pintu kamar luhan. Sehun basa-basi ia tau ini sudah lewat tengah malam.

"Masuklah"

Sehun menajamkan pendengarannya. '**Luhan masih belum tidur?'**

Perlahan ia menggeser pintu dan menutupnya pelan.

"Nuuna belum tidur?"

"Kau bisa menyimpulkannya sendiri" kata luhan tanpa menatap sehun yang masuk kedalam kelambunya. Namja itu sedikit kewalahan karena kamar luhan gelap tapi didalam kelambu terang. Ternyata ada lampu diatasnya. **'Desain yang bagus'**

"Aku mimpi buruk, jadi aku tidur disini ne, nuuna"

"Hoaaam, yaah silahkan. Aku suka tidur bersama mu"

"Nuuna belum tidur?" Gumam sehun melirik luhan yang masih asik duduk dengan sketsanya.

"Seeee ben taaaaa... jja, aku juga sangat mengantuk"

Luhan mematikan lampu dan memejamkan matanya saat sehun memeluk pinggangnya. Entahlah, ia merasa nyaman saat sehun disampingnya, ia tidak bisa menolak. Apapun yang dilakukan namja ini. Ia menghela nafas ikut memeluk sehun

"Jaljaa ..."

...

Minggu pagi dikediaman keluarga kim terasa begitu dingin. Tidak seperti dulu yang dipenuhi dengan pertengkaran kecil luhan dan heechul. Sehun menghela nafas sambil meminum susunya sendiri dimeja makan. Heechul sudah keruang kerjanya sendiri dibawah tanah, dan luhan mengurung diri dikamar atau lebih tepatnya ia memang bermalas-malasan.

Sehun memasuki kamar luhan kesal. "Nuuna! Bangunlah! Kajja kita jalan-jalan!" Serunya ceria seperti biasa. Ternyata dihari libur luhan lebih pemalas dari yang ia bayangkan.

Luhan masih betah meringkuk dibalik selimut. Sehun menarik kelambunya kesal.

"Nghh ... Apa yang kau lakukan. Stupid.." Gerutunya kesal saat bias matahari dengan nakalnya menyilaukan penglihatannya. Sehun tertawa kecil, ia kembali jatuh cinta pada gadis manis ini.

Jatuh sangat dalam.

"Aaah, nuuna sangat cantik saat bangun tidur. Membuatku ingin selalu memelukmu" gumamnya menarik tangan luhan. Untung saja yeoja itu memakai baju kaos tipis.

"Sirheoo hun-ah .. Kaaaa"

"Ayolah nuuna, kau seperti kedelai" kata sehun menyeret luhan. Luhan memberenggut kesal. Malah meloncat kehambinan sehun.

"Baiklah, antar kedelai cantik ini kekamar mandi!"

"Assaa! Siap!" Dengan gaya supermen sehun berlari kecil mengelilingi kamar luhan.

...

"Jangan mendekati wilayahku bodoh"

"Aku tidak."

Puk

"Yaaack! Berhenti menyenggolkuuu oh sehun sialan!"

"Ah, mian. Aku harus mewarnai yang disebelah sini"

Luhan memberenggut mencoba berdiri, berkecak pinggang menatap karya sehun. Yap, tepatnya mereka sedang melukis tembok dihalaman belakang. Luhan menggambar bunga, sehun menggambarkan daun disisi ujung. Lalu mereka membuat lukisan payung. Jika dilihat dari depan seperti payung itu menanungi meja kecil dengan 2 kursi dipinggiran.

Luhan menghela nafas kesal kembali melanjutkan lukisannya tanpa kata. Begitu pula sehun kembali acuh memilih melanjutkan karnyanya.

"DAMN FOOL!" Luhan melotot saat sehun untuk kesekian kalinya menyenggol.

Heechul tertawa kecil melihat luhan dan sehun kejar-kejaran.

"Ampun nuuna! Ah! Aduhh!" Luhan menendang bokong sehun kesal.

"Mamaa! Tolong thehunn!"

Luhan ingin muntah.

"Ahaha, dasar" heechul meletakan dua sandwich dan 2 gelas susu coklat dan stroberi.

"Ah, kalian berdua bantu angkat kursi meja disini" titah heechul. Luhan diam menurut.

"Bukankah lebih bagus ada kursi dan mejanya?" Tanya sehun. Luhan membenarkan dalam hati. Ia masih gengsi untuk menegur mamanya. Mereka meletakan kursi dan meja itu kegudang.

"Kita ganti dengan ini"

Sehun dan luhan berbinar melihat kursi baru dengan modifikasi yang simple dan unik. Sangat menyatu dengan pemandangan dihalaman belakang. Body kursinya ramping, dan kokoh.

"Whoaa, aku lebih suka yang ini! Mama jjang!" Seru sehun luhan tersenyum mengangguk.

Sehun mengangkat meja, heechul dan luhan kursi. Selesai menatap agar pas dengan payung ditembok.

"Kursi yang ini untuk hadiah kedatangmu" kata heechul, sehun tersenyum mengangguk. Ada ukiran nama sehun dipinggiran kursinya.

"Dan ini untuk permintaan maaf mama karena telah menamparmu waktu itu" kata heechul pada luhan yang tengah memperhatikan ukiran namanya disatu kursi lain.

"N-ne ... Aku juga"

"Araseo, selamat menikmati makanan kalian" seru heechul kembali masuk.

"Eh? Kalau ini ma?" Tanya luhan melihat inisial huruf 'hh' di meja.

"Hmm" heechul berpikir sejenak "Hun .. Han?" Ucapnya tertawa kecil.

"Mwoyaa! Kekanakan!"

"Aku suka ma! Saranghaee!"

"Euhh! Menjijikan!" Pekik luhan saat sehun dengan manja memeluk mamanya.

...

Luhan dan sehun asik duduk dikursi baru mereka. Luhan mendesign baju untuknya, sehun mengerjakan tugas matematika luhan.

"Ah, nuuna lihat disini. Pasti bagus kalau ada ring basketnya kan? Aku akan menambah ring disini"

Luhan menatap sehun datar yang tengah meloncat-loncat.

"Dan kau akan menghancurkan rumput kita"

Sehun mendengus, benar juga.

Halamannya terlalu kecil, dan yang pakai semen hanya satu meter dari ujung seterusnya rumput jepang menutupi tanah. Luhan kembali larut dengan kertasnya, dan sehun kembali larut memandangi luhan, bagaimana saat angin membelai rambut setengah kering luhan. Dan sehun harus membiasakan dirinya dengan gaya busana rumahan luhan. Hari ini yeoja itu memakai baju tali satu motif bercak-bercak ungu warna caramel dan celana jeans pendek.

Sumpah, sehun tidak akan pernah bisa mencintai yeoja lain selain luhan. Tidak akan pernah bisa.

Ting tong

Luhan tidak bergeming, sehun juga sibuk kembali melukis didinding, ia belum selesai. Tapi pr luhan sudah selesai.

"Hi, babe" sapa suara berat menghampiri. Luhan merenyit, lalu tersenyum.

"Aku tidak menyuruhmu sepagi ini"

"Hahh .. Aku baru saja kabur dari panda menyeramkan yang bermalam dirumahku"

"Tsk"

Sehun menggeram kesal. Hei, kris belum menyentuh luhan untuk saat ini. Tapi namja itu menduduki kursinya.

"Chogiyoo!"

Kris menatap sehun bingung.

"Bisa kau berdiri"

Kris berdiri malas, ia pikir ada sesuatu yang ia duduki atau apa. Tapi hoobae-nya malah mengambil kursinya.

"Apa yang kau lakukan?"

"Tidak ada yang boleh menduduki kursi ini selain aku" kata sehun datar. Luhan menahan tawa dan kris terperangah.

Dengan santai sehun menepuk-nepuk pahatan kayu itu mejauhkannya dari kris dan kembali melukis.

"Dia tidak waras?"

Luhan tertawa kecil menutup buku sketsanya. "Sudah, kau mau kekamar?"

"Hm, tentu. Aku merindukanmuu"

Kris tertawa kecil saat ditatap mematikan oleh sehun. Ia dikamar luhan hanya duduk dimeja belajar menunggu yeoja itu ganti baju.

"Kau kenapa?" Gumam luhan menghampiri kris bingung.

"Ani, puppy mu sangat menggemaskan"

"Maksudmu?"

"Anak itu, dia sangat menggemaskan" jelas kris. Luhan mendengus sebal.

"Maksudmu kau sudah mengganti orientasi seksualmu? Maksudku, sekarang kau gay?" Luhan duduk dipangkuan kris.

"Seorang gay pun pasti akan tergoda padamu babe"

"Benarkah? Apa kau tergoda pa-"

BRUK

Luhan melonjak kaget dipangkuan kris. Ia mengerutkan keningnya mendengar suara keras diluar kamarnya. Dan memilih memeriksanya.

Grep

"Hei, apa itu lebih menarik dari pada menggoda seorang gay?" Rayu kris merapatkan tubuhnya pada luhan mencium leher yeoja itu.

Luhan teresenyum kecil mencium bibir kris.

"Baiklah tuan gay, kurasa cukup sampai disini karena aku tidak ingin desahanmu membangunkan ibuku atau kau melakukan permainan tunggal dikamar mandiku"

"Shit! Aku hampir tergoda!" Umpat kris kesal. Merapikan pakaiannya mengikuti luhan yang sudah diluar berbincang dengan sehun.

Luhan tertawa kecil melihat wajah bingung sehun.

"Biar letakan disini saja ahjussi. Nanti mesinnya juga akan dibawa kestudio" interupsinya pada jasa pengantar barang. Selesai menandatangani barang datang luhan menghampiri sehun yang sudah berkeringat karena membantu mengangkat benda berat itu.

"Anak pintar. Jaga rumah ne. Nuuna mungkin pulang malam" katanya sambil mengusap peluh sehun sayang.

"Mwoo? Dengan siapa?"

Luhan mengendikan bahu "diantar kris. Tapi aku pergi bersama coach. Mencari barang. Mungkin nanti coach yoona yang akan mengantar pulang"

Sehun mengangguk mengerti. Diam-diam ia mengulum senyum akan kepergian luhan.

"Yeeesss!" Soraknya senang mengunci diri dikamar membuka laptopnya.

Jangan ditanya karena ia akan menonton yadong dari kaset pinjaman kai.

...

"Kau yakin akan mengantarku?" Tanya kyungsoo ragu. Kai mengangguk semangat.

"Bagaimana pun aku harus bertanggung jawab. Aku tidak ingin kau pulang sendirian" ucapnya tersenyum kecil.

"Padahal aku bisa saja naik bus"

"Andwae!"

Kyungsoo menaiki motor kai ragu.

"Hmm ... kai. Kita mampir ditoko baju disana dulu ne" ucapnya kalem. Kai mengangguk memarkirkan motornya.

Sedari tadi kai memperhatikan bagaimana kyungsoo memilih baju. Padahal gadis itu terlihat lebih manis memakai sweeter kebesarannya dan celana jeans hitam sepaha milik kakak perempuannya yang ketinggalan.

Lagi-lagi kai mendesah kecewa, kyungsoo sangat suka memakai baju kaos dengan celana jeans panjang ditambah coat panjang menutupi leher. Sangat tertutup. Sungguh bukan gadis idamannya tapi malah membuat jantungnya berdetak tidak karuan.

Kai tersadar akan lamunannya dan menghampiri kyungsoo yang tengah berbincang tingan dengan pegawai toko itu.

"Biar pakai ini saja" ucapnya cepat saat kyungsoo akan membayar baju. Kai tersenyum pada kyungsoo yang menatapnya bingung. Tidak menyadari pegawai kasir tengah tertawa kecil.

"Maaf tuan, tapi iniii ..."

Kai menundukan kepalanya menahan malu, karena buru-buru ia malah mengeluarkan kartu pelajarnya yang tampangnya sangat aneh itu. Ia segera merebut kartu pelajarnya dan menyerahkan kartu kredit yang memang semestinya dipakai.

Kyungsoo tertawa kecil.

"Aaah, aku sampai tidak bisa membedakan benda dengan baik. Wajahmu terus-terusan membayangi pikiranku"

Blush

"K-kajja ... antarkan aku pulang" kyungsoo menunduk malu menarik jaket kai.

...

Luhan dan baekhyun mengerucutkan wajahnya kesal.

"Kalian bisa pulang. Aku sudah memesan semuanya. Atau kalian bisa bersenang-senang disini untuk shopping" ucap yoona tersenyun saat mendapat panggilan dari yunho.

Luhan dan baekhyun berjalan canggung.

"Suamiku" guman keduanya melihat foto brad pitt disalah satu toko brand di cheongdamdong.

Saling berdehem.

Tanpa mereka sadari sekelompok remaja menghampiri mereka.

"Wow... masih bersahabat seperti duluu hmmm" sapa seorang yeoja berambut pirang menyeringai. Luhan menatap kaget. Baekhyun hanya menatap datar malas.

Ya, mereka adalah para iljins kyuri senior high school.

Kini baekhyun dan luhan dituntun kemarkas para iljins itu. Dibangunan tua tak terawat. Tapi didalamnya salah satu ruangan tampak seperti club pribadi.

"Aku merindukanmu unniii!" Pekik yeoja yang ada disofa memeluk luhan.

"Yack! Hentikan boram! Dia bukan anggota kita lagi!" Seru hyomin kesal. Luhan mencibir dalam hati.

Baekhyun memilih duduk dikursi bar berbincang dengan eunjong.

"Kalian masih sama seperti dulu ya ..." gumam luhan melihat furniture yang ada didalam ruangan lumayan besar ini.

"Yah begitulah, hidup kami menyenangkan" ucap jiyeon yang membawa luhan dan baekhyun. Dalam hati luhan dan baekhyun sangat gelisah mengingat betapa kejamnya para iljins ini.

"Setelah kejadian itu bukankah kau pindah keamerica?"

Luhan menoleh kearah jiyeon dan hyomin.

"Ya memang ... tapi senior high school aku kembali" ucapnya santai. Mereka mengangguk. Memang, dulu mereka berteman alias satu aliansi iljins. Luhan, baekhyun dan sohee.

"Hmm ... kami sudah mendengar banyak tentangmu" kata qri yang sibuk menghisap ganja. Luhan mengangguk tentu saja, ia sangat paham koneksi mereka.

"Padahal waktu itu kita belum melakukan salam perpisahan padamu" kata jiyeon menyeringai. Tubuh luhan menengang ia sangat paham arti kata perpisahan. 'Yang berani keluar dari aliansi akan dipukuli sampai babak belur, disiksa semenyakitkan mugkin'

Luhab melirik baekhyun. Yeoja itu tengah menunduk menggugurkan abu rokoknya.

"Aaaaah ... tidak adil kan kalau hanya hyun yang kita ge-"

"Perhatikan letak mulutmu sayang, bagaimana kita berpesta malam ini? Diclub" baekhyun merangkul hyomin.

"Kau bahkan bukan anggota kami lagi ... sebenarnyaa urusan kami hanya padanya. Si primadona bell's"

"Kalian tau alasanku pergi"

"Yaa ... kami sangat tau. Kau telah menyakiti sahabat kami" kata hyomin menggeram marah. Luhan meneguk air liurnya.

"Kau berselingkuh dengan myungsoo, unnii ... nappeun" cibir boram.

"Kami tidak memberi toleransi pada penghianaat!" Pekik hyomin melempar album foto yang dari tadi luhan perhatikan.

Dengan gerak cepat anak-anak yang lain memegangi tangan dan kaki luhan menyeretnya keluar ruangan masih dalam gedung. Luhan mendelik melihat satu kursi ditengah-tengah didekat tungku api.

"Sidang dimulai!" Seru jiyeon menyeringai saat luhan sudah duduk dikursi ditonton belasan iljins.

"Kau tau apa kesalahan mu!"

"Kau sudah mengkhianati anggota kita! Sohee! Kau bercinta dibelakangnya bersama myungsoo bajingaan!" Pekik hyomin menampar pipi luhan. Luhan menggeram kesal tapi tetap menerima ini. Iamenganggap semua ini hukuman dan karma karena dulu ia juga pernah memperlakukan orang seperti ini.

"Kau meninggalkan kami! Iljins! Tanpa salam perpisahan!" Pekiknya lagi menampar pipi luhan.

"Dan dengan santainya perpesta tiap malam tanpa rasa bersalah ...cihh! Jalang murahan!" Kali ini hyomin meludah diwajah luhan, bersyukur yeoja cantik itu menutupi wajahnya dengan rambut.

"Kami akan membuatmu seperti ini, menambah album ex-iljins gyuri" bisik hyomin melihatkan foto yeoja dikursi. Bajunya dikebawahkan memperlihatkan dada besarnya, roknya tersingkap, celana dalamnya diantara pergelangan kakinya, terlihat didlo didalam vaginanya, wajahnya yang penuh memar mendongak karena rambutnya ditarik kebelakang.

Luhan tertegun. Yeoja itu ... adalah baekhyun. Luhan menatap baekhyun nanar. Baekhyun membuang muka kesal. Menyilangkan tangannya didepan dada. Boram mempoud menatap luhan sambil merangkul baekhyun.

"Walaupun dia keluar aliansi, tapi kami tetap menjadi teman. Percayalah" cicit boram.

Pikiran luhan saat ini kacau.

" dan kami akan melakukan jauh lebih kejam dari pada itu" kata jiyeon sinis.

"Telanjangi dia" titah hyomin pada anak buahnya. Luhan menolak tapi tangannya langsung diikat. Wajah luhan merah padam saking kesalnya.

"Buka kakinya!" Luhan memberi deathglares mematikan pada dua yeoja yang memegangi lututnya.

Hyomin dan jiyeon mendekati luhan. Tanpa perasaan hyomin mencubit nipple luhan dan jiyeon menginjak paha mulus yeoja itu.

"Akan lebih menyenangkan aku memasukannya tanpa pelumas kan eonni?" Seru sohyun memasukan didlo paksa dilubang vagina luhan membuat yeoja itu menggerang sakit. Qri meninjak perut dan pinggang luhan sadis. Merasa sudah meninggalkan sedikit memar. Mereka menonton bagaimana benda pink itu bergetar didalam luhan.

Luhan Ia menggeram marah saat tubuh polosnya diludahi oleh para iljins rendahan itu.

Baekhyun bergerak gelisah. Sedari tadi ia menunggu hwayoung anggota iljins juga teman yang masih akrab dengannya. Tak lama terdengar suara sirine polisi. Anak iljins gelabakan. Saat tidak ada yang memperhatikan luhan, baekhyun melepas tali ditangan dan kaki luhan mencabut didlo sialan dan berlari menarik tangan luhan setelah mengambil baju yeoja itu.

"Ini!" Seru baekhyun masih berlari karena para iljins sudah menyadari kalau sirine tadi hanyalah tipuan. Luhan membuang baju yang diberikan baekhyun asal setelah merebut coat panjang yang ada digantungan depan ruangan club disana. Mereka berlari kencang sadar para iljin mengejar mereka.

"Belok sini" baekhyun masih menarik lengan luhan. Dirasa aman mereka duduk ditaman komplek perumahan. Baekhyun datang memberikan dua kotak susu hangat.

Grep!

Luhan memeluk baekhyun "terimakasih" bisiknya. Menatap baekhyun "bohong aku tidak takut diperlakukan seperti tadi. Aku ketakutan dan berharap kau menolongku" ucap luhan. Tapi tidak menangis.

"A-aku hanya kasih-"

"Baekki! Kumohon kembalilah ... aku ingin kita seperti dulu"

"Disini kalian ternyata? Asal kau tau! Si jalang itulah yang memberi tahukan pada kami dan memancingmu pada kami!" Seru hyomin tersenyum remeh.

Luhan menatap baekhyun kesal.

Baekhyun menggeram marah tapi ia memilih diam, bersiap untuk kabur lagi.

"Aku sedang tidak ingin mendengar penjelasanmu saat ini. Pikirkan bagaimana kita bisa lolos dari mereka" bisik luhan.

"Ya lari" ucap baekhyun santai lari terlebih dahulu.

"Yack! Tunggu aku cebol!" Seru luhan kesal.

Tin tinn!

"Apa yang sed-"

Tanpa aba-aba luhan dan baekhyun masuk kedalam mobil sunny.

"Jalan! Cepaat!"

Sunny mencoba melajukan mobilnya.

Ckiiiitttt!

"Y...yaa ... kalian berurusan dengan para iljins" kata sunny bergetar melihat sekelompok yeoja menghadang. Luhan menarik bahu sunny menyuruh bertukar posisi. Ia membunyikan gas nyaring. Dan melaju tanpa menghiraukan manusia laknat yang menutup jalan.

...

Baekhyun merokok santai tanpa menghiraukan sunny yang asik menggigiti kukunya takut. Mereka sudah diapartement yeoja itu.

"Bagaimana jika mereka menghapal plat mobilku bodoh!"

"Tidak akan ... sudahlah tidak ada yang perlu kau khawatirkan"

Luhan keluar memakai dress santai warna soft yellow milik sunny. Ia menghempaskan tubuhnya ditempat tidur. Baekhyun memandang dengan perasaan bersalah melihat beberapa lebam ditubuh luhan. Yaah ... semua ini memang karena ia yang memberi taukan pada para iljins. Awalnya mereka hanya akan menghukum wajar. Tapi baekhyun mendengar kalau mereka juga akan melakukan kelewat batas pada luhan. Baekhyun menghela nafas mengingat kebodohannya.

Setelah berbincang ringan sunny mengantar luhan dan baekhyun pulang.

Yahh ... sepertinya hubungan luhan dan baekhyun mulai melunak

...

**-Flashback**

**Terlihat tiga orang yeoja nampak akrab disebuah cafe. Sohee, luhan dan baekhyun.**

**"Babyy ... mau makan cokelat? Atau stroberi?" Tanya luhan gemas didepan perut sohee. Sohee tertawa kecil.**

**"Sepertinya baby ingin melihat dua unninya dance cover SNSD" ucap sohee mempoud. Luhan dan baekhyun menatap kaget.**

**"Dan aku tidak mau, mian babyy"**

**"Yack! Kita harus melakukannya baekki! Demi anak kita!" Seru luhan kesal. Lalu mereka melakukan tarian snsd oh! Dimall.**

**...**

**"Mungkin aku akan berhenti sekolah ... "**

**"Yaa ... tidak bisa sohee ya ... saat ini kita sekolah dulu ne" bujuk luhan.**

**"Hmm ... kita melewati semua ini bersama-sama"**

**"Aku bosan mual terus-menerus. Apalagi saat melihat wajah boa sonsaengnim!"**

**"Puahahahahahahaha! Ternyata ia menurini sifat kita baek!"**

**"Nghahahahaha! Benar! Dari dalam perut saja sudah benci matematika! Ngahahahaha!"**

**"Yyackk! Aku tidak bercanda bodoh!"**

**...**

**Luhan tengah memoles kukunya santai.**

**"Kemana sohee?"**

**"Mungkin kestudio myungsoo ... bukankah itu yang ia lakukan tiap hari. Anak itu bercerita semalaman kalau ia sungguh mencintai myungsoo. Aigoo ... aku jadi sedikit merasa bersalah karena selalu mengajak myungsoo bercinta"**

**"Dasar byun mesum hyun!"**

**...**

**Luhan menunduk dipinggir ranjang. Mereka berada distudio myungsoo.**

**"Luu! Dengarkan aku! Bisa kita lupakan sejenak ego kita masing-masing! Kita saling mencintai dan aku tau itu! Berhenti menjadikan sohee penghalang diantara kita. Kumohon ... aku tau kau menyimpan bunga dan coklat yang selalu kuberikan tiap hari"**

**"Myungie ... aku tidak bisa ... sohee sang-"**

**Myungsoo mencium luhan menubruk tubuh itu keranjang.**

**"Kali ini ... setelah malam ini lu ... aku akan menyerah ... aku akan berada disamping sohee menemaninya sampai melahirkan ... tapi! Perlu kau ingat kalau aku selalu mencintaimu"**

**"Hiks... aku juga selalu mencintaimu"**

**Mereka melakukan kegiatan panas diatas ranjang itu. Tanpa menyadari tubuh mungil tengah terbaring menutup mulutnya dibawah ranjang. Air mata menetes kian deras memegangi perutnya kala mendengar desahan-desahan itu. Lantai yang dingin tidak lagi ia rasakan kulitnya mati rasa. Dan hatinya hancur.**

**...**

**Sohee berjalan gontai ditengah malam sambil memegangi botol bir. Menangis, meminum bir, terjatuh, meracau, meminum bir dan berjalan begitu berulang-ulang. Ia mendapatkan bayi ini karena ditinggal baekhyun dan sialnya ia diperkosa oleh tujuh lelaki jahanam. Disaat ia ada harapan myungsoo ... ternyata lelaki itu mencintai luhan. Penderitaan ini disebabkan oleh sahabatnya sendiri.**

**Ia bertemu teman-temannya satu aliansi. Dulu sebelum bersahabat dengan luhan dan baekhyun. Sohee memang akrab dengan mereka. Tapi ia merasa lebih nyaman bersahabat dengan luhan baekhyun. Mereka bertiga termaksud iljins tapi hanya hari tertentu saja gabung. Dan setelah menceritakan sambil meracau. Sohee sudah tidak mabuk dan ia ingiin pulang. Tidak tau yeoja itu malah mengakhiri hidupnya dengan melompat dari gedung 12 lantai.**

**-Flashback end**

...

Luhan merebahkan dirinya. Badannya sakit semua. Benaknya dipenuhi rasa bersalah. Ia tidak tau kalau sohee ada disana. Betapa jahatnya ia sebagai seorang sahabat.

Tok tok

"Masuk"

Sehun memasuki kamar luhan khawatir. Ia melihat wajah luhan yang terdapat lebam.

"Mengapa sampai seperti ini nuuna" ucapnya lembut. Luhan membuang muka saat sehun menyingkap bajunya melihat lebam besar dipundak.

"Hahhh ... siapa yang melakukan semua ini padamu"

"Memangnya kalau kau tau mau apa? Apa yang bisa dilakukan bocah sepertimu"

"Sehun mendorong tubuh luhan menjadi berbaring. "Aku bisa melakukan apapun? Apapun itu jika menyangkut tentangmu"

Luhan menatap mata sehun. Ia tau lelaki didepannya itu serius sekarang.

Luhan tersenyum kecil mengusap kepala sehun. "Kau tidak perlu tau. Yang pasti ... tidak ada yang salah. Aku mendapatkan ini karena hukuman" ucap luhan. Sehun menahan gejolak marah dalam dirinya. Memejamkan mata saat rusanya mengusap kepalanya lembut.

"Baiklah ... aku tidak akan bertanya lagi ... sekarang mari kita obati"

Luhan tersenyun mengangguk. Mereka duduk dikarpet.

"Jangan cerita pada mama masalah ini. Ia bisa khawatir"

"Kalau nuuna mau menceritakan dari mana asal usul luka ini" sahut sehun menyeringai.

"Sirheo! Semua itu tidak ada hubungannya denganmu"

"Kalau begitu nanti aku akan menceritakan pada mama"

"Aishh ... terserah kau saja!"

Sehun memeluk luhan dari belakang membenamkan kepalanya dipundak sebelah kanan yeoja itu, melingkarkan tangannya diperut rata luhan.

Luhan tersenyum memeluk lengan sehun yang ada diperutnya.

**'Apa seperti ini rasanya kasih sayang ... dan cinta?'**

.

.

.

TBC

Nah ... author fast banget kan updatenya ... yaa ... karena dichapter ini banyak mengisahkan masalalu lubaek. Jadii, dipercepat dan ntar chapter depannya agak lama ... :D kekeuw

Maaf ini, banyak typo ... entah auhor tiba-tiba dapat inspirasi abis nonton MV lama yang judulnya one love, trus kepikiran drama lama 'god of study' rada mirip kan? Itulah kenapa t-ara author latnatkan disini. Tapi sumpah! No bash ne ... sebenarnya author suka t-ara, mereka keren dan mvnya keren juga! Kekeuw ... mungkin karena image jahat mereka kali ya?

Ini chapter sumpah panjang banget!

**Naah ... author rada bingung karena part ospek tim basket mendat terus ... tuh part mau author tiadakan diganti dengan penjelasan keluarga luhan termaksud appa luhan... gimana ? Setuju gak? Author tunggu saran dari kalian ne :)**

Soalnya nih kayaknya sehun gak dimacem-macemin juga ... karena sesuatu yang masih 'bimil'

**BIG THANKS! Ch7**

**Kuneko Shryunggie|levy9|zoldyk|jdcchan|luhannieka|farfaridah16|guest|choi seul bi|ruixi1|Baby Kim|mella molla|lisnana1| |Aiko Michishige|KiranMelodi|oh juna93|beng beng max|RZHH 261220|||fan girl luhan|meilisa bae|sa sa meilisa| .7|younlaycious88|viiyoung|guest|hohoho61|re-panda68|Eclaire Oh|AprilianyArdeta|Rly. |3678fans - EXO|niesha sha|wulanLulu|Hun. |she3nno|diah|sehun wife|kaihunhan|rikha-chan|devil4deer|guest|overdyosoo|noVi|Khalidasalsa|kachimato|karwurmonica**

1. Jdcchan dan mellamolla ! Selamat! Tebakan kalian benar ^_^

2. Wkwk ... ada yg khawatir lulu hamil ya? Ck ... maaf itu rahasiaa :p #ketawanista

3. Yaaah ... bapa luhan masih rahasia. Tapi ... karena kalian nebaknya pada bener ya gitu ... siapa lagi kalau bukan koki china alias hangeng. Kan heechul couplenya sama hangeng. Kekeuw.

4. Haduuh ... yg req kaisoo nc itu susah banget lohhh! Chapter-chapter ini lagi fokus hunhan, lubaek niiih ... mungkin nanti kalo konfliknya udah nyampe kekyungsoo nee ... ni chapter udah penuh sama lubaek. Chanbaek ma hunhan cuman ikut nimbrung aja lah ... and kaisoo nyikut dikit -_- mian buat saat ini masih fokus kemasalalu :)

5. Waduuuuh! Jangan kesel momment huntao dongg ... mereka itu sahabatan doang. Kaya real life. Dan sehun cinta ma luhan, juga spt real life #ngarep. Wahaha ... okedeh chapter depan bisa author tambahin nih huntao nya #smirk #digebukin

**Naaaaah! Udah kan? Semoga puas di chapter ini.**

**Dan pleaaseee ... kalian yang masih silence reader, yg ga mau nge-review ... insaf woy !**

**Dan yang udah review ... mmuaaaaaahhhhh :***

**Thanks yaaw :)**

**See you next chapter!**

**Dont be a silence reader ... **


End file.
